The Fire Bird Act I
by Demonic-Slytherin224
Summary: Veela have always been the center of attention, when a someone isn't giving them it, it stands out. A Potter is always looking for trouble, regards of the type, so what better trouble than his own soul? Blacks stick together, regardless of the past, much like the stars in the sky. Is a Lord still a Lord, when his horse is gone? Crazed Harry, Redeemable Bella and Dumbles.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter- This a Fleur/Harry story, you don't like it then leave.

The Fire Bird

XX~XX~XX~XX

Chapter 1 - The Tri-Wizards fourth?

Fleur Delacour stepped off the carriage when they had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she and her classmates were here from France to attend the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a competition between three magic schools. It wasn't limited to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang; Salem and Twin Towers in America, the Temple of Hecate in Greece, or the Mahoutokoro in Japan are those that have been in the Tri-Wizard Tournament before.

It was late October and Scotland was rather cold, Fleur wasn't as stupid as some may think while her classmates were wearing the standard light blue robes and shivering a little, Fleur wrapped herself in a white cloak to ward off the cold.

She looked around at the Hogwarts students, they were all wearing black robes with only slight showings of color in red, blue, green or yellow. She assumed this was how they would tell who was part of which House, at Beauxbatons they didn't do this they only separated by year, that could simply be because Beauxbatons wasn't as large as Salem or Hogwarts.

She noticed the men all leering at her, this was the thing she hated the most. No matter where she went or what she did, it would always cause men's heads to follow her with glass like eyes. She never asked for this, no matter what she could have done to make herself plain or normal it didn't work, her long blonde hair refused to cut, her skin always stayed the same color and flawless. Her body stayed firm and toned most women would kill for her looks but she hated it every time she looked in a mirror or saw a boy gaze at her.

The reason for all the attention from the boys wasn't simply because she was beautiful it was because she was a quarter Veela. Which are Semi-Human creature's part bird and human, because of their beauty they normally tended to themselves but every now and then they would marry a human, those with magic were the most commonly accepted that was what her Grandmother did.

Veela by nature are a balance of peace and rage, most of the time they looked human however anger a Veela and you will be face to face with what Humans called Harpies. Bird like beaks sprout from their face and wings appear through their back, they have always been fire casters. Fleur had always been stronger with fire spells than any other, but the down side of that is water made her weaker.

The only thing she truly wanted was to not be Veela, to keep the same look but not the allure she had. As a form of protection Veela's normally look very childlike until they started to mature, right around the age of thirteen; then they start to attract.

Again she looked through the students, women glared at her and the men just drooled, soon she saw a raven haired boy who was looking around like she was. He seemed confused at the glares she was getting, part of her started to feel hopeful that maybe someone didn't see her like the rest did but she was also thinking the second he looks at her he'll be just like them. As she walked closer she noticed the boy had emerald like eyes that shone in the falling sun, even though they caught each others eye he didn't flinch or drool, nor did his eyes get hazy. This caused her stop and looked closer at him, she noticed he was rather thin almost sickly so and his glasses had complemented his look, she took a step towards him and he seemed to almost take a step back. She frowned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her head mistress Madam Maxine

"Is there a problem Fleur?" She asked with a raised brow.

Fleur quickly shook her head not wanting to cause a scene, she shot the boy a smile that caused a red headed boy behind him to nearly faint and began to walk into the school.

While her classmates had taken to the Ravenclaw table and began to eat she looked around and saw the boy was eating with the Gryffindors. Looking at the food on her table she noticed that the few French dishes had been eaten already when she looked back at the boy she notice some bouillabaisse hadn't been eaten as much. She got up and walked over to the boy "Excuse me" She said softly "Are you eating the Bouillabaisse?"

The red headed boy from earlier smiled at her with those eyes, she hated those eyes. However the Raven haired boy shook his head "No, Here" He said calmly passing her the plate.

This caused her to stop again "Can I look at you?" She asked setting the plate down.

He looked over at her with a raised brow, like she thought his beautiful green eyes weren't glazed over. This boy was immune to her charms "Are you alright?" He asked looking slightly worried.

She nodded quickly, blushing a little "Yes, yes I am fine merci" She said bowing a little then taking the plate and quickly walking away.

She had found someone to look at her for her and she didn't even know his name. What should she do... Her father! He was immune to the Veela charms as well, one of the many reasons he married her mother.

She quickly got up so she could run out of the hall when everything was over, the head masters speech and told them all to get to bed. The following day they would have selected the champions and the tournament would really start. The door was blocked by the mass of students then she heard someone grunt "Yeah that's Harry Potter move on Karkaroff" turning on the spot she saw who the new DADA, Professor Moody was talking about, it was the Raven Haired boy.

Harry Potter?! He was Harry Potter?! She looked dumbstruck for a moment but recovered herself quickly enough to not cause an incident. She opened her room on the carriage, it wasn't large but it would do. A single queen bed, twin bedside tables, a desk and a wardrobe was all that was provided, anything else was from home. The room was a dark blue with some purple highlights, she never cared for the color blue or purple even, what she did like was green.

She sat at her desk and wrote out her letter which didn't take too long all things considered.

_Dear Father,_

_We have finally made it to Hogwarts, the school is nothing like home it is so rustic yet beautiful. It's hard to put it in words alone the school has a history and has been blessed with many great witches and wizards I feel slightly awe struck to be able to walk the same halls._

_However that is not the nature of my letter, I found a boy today. His name is Harry Potter, yes that one, the thing is I think he is Immune to my Veela nature. I need some advice, he's the only one I see here who doesn't give me those eyes. I hate those eyes. I want to be his friend but I don't want to push him away._

_Please write me soon._

_Love, Fleur._

When she was finished writing she went to her window where her Owl, Athena was perched, she was a brilliant looking barn owl her feathers were all smooth as silk and her color was like creamed coffee. "Take this to Father?" She asked the Owl who bowed and took the letter to her leg with that she flew off.

Fleur changed into her night gown and crawled into her bed, as she slept her dreams were erratic. Some focused on her fears, rejection, betrayal and loss of love were among them. Others she found herself staring at a black form with green eyes, his figure never changed nor faded he was just there looking back at her. Her dreams could have been much worse so she slept a little easier than normal.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The next night had come faster than she would have liked, she didn't get a letter from her father yet, which didn't surprise her it was a long trip, and she couldn't get Harry to look or talk to her. After lunch Madam Maxine encouraged her to enter herself in the competition, she promised that the students would love her for bringing honor to their school, so she did.

That night on Halloween had been rather enjoyable; they really out did themselves for the holiday. Giant pumpkins, real bats and candies at every table. Though she wouldn't like to admit it, she did have a slight sweet tooth her favorites being candy corn or jelly beans.

"Now that our stomachs are full and our thirst is settled, I think we shall begin the selection. Mr. Flich bring in the goblet" The head master Dumbledore said loudly gaining her attention. As the Goblet was wheeled in the blue fire were really something else, Dumbledore stuck out his hand and the fire burst into a bright purple. A small piece of parchment flew in the sky and the older wizard caught it with ease "The Durmstrang champion is... Victor Krum!" He boomed "Will all champions exit into the side room on the left thank you" Krum stood retrieving the parchment from the old man and left the room.

Again the Goblet exhaled a piece of parchment from the purple burst "Representing Hogwarts will be...Cedric Diggery!" He called loudly and the Hufflepuff man stood proudly shaking hands with his head master and heading to the side room. The final piece of Parchment flew out of the Goblet so fast the old man almost missed it "The Beauxbatons champion will be...Fleur Delacour!"

At the sound of her name she paused for a moment then stood walking to the ancient wizard, taking her parchment and left the room for the quieter side room. "So this is it then?" Cedric asked turning to see her enter the room, his eyes were slightly glazed but he seemed to be handling himself "I'm Cedric" He said extending his hand.

Cedric's hand shake was cut short by the door opening again, A raven haired boy with wide fearful green eyes slowly approached the group "What is it? Do they want us to come back up?" Fleur asked gently walking closer to Harry, he looked like he was about to say something when chaos broke out.

Dumbledore strode quickly across the room and grabbed Harry by the front of his robes "Did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire! Did you!" He said quickly and with anger, nearly holding the boy off the floor.

Harry shook his head with a scowl on his face "No! I swear Professor I didn't!" He said loudly.

Snape rolled his eyes "Of course he entered, just looking for more attention" The potions master said dryly.

Harry's head almost snapped from the speed he turned to face the man "Attention! How would you '_Professor_' Like to fight a Bloody Dark LORD every year!" He hissed with rage filling his green eyes.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Potter for language" McGonagall said sternly, though Fleur could see a faint smile around her lips; her eyes showed almost fear too.

Fleur looked around slightly confused " I apologize but did you say 'Arry would be contenting? 'e is just a little boy! This is Dangerous!" She said hotly

Harry glared at her "Don't mind the Little Boy" That hurt Fleur she didn't mean for it to seem so cold "He doesn't want to be in the tournament anyhow, I quit." He said walking towards the door.

"I am afraid Mr. Potter you have an active contract on you right now, you cannot quit" Barty Crouch finally spoke up.

Dumbledore had pulled the other Heads into a warded area to talk in private, the only other people were Krum who was looking over Harry with a gleam in his eyes like he had found competition, Cedric who was glaring at Harry and probably thought he entered himself. But she knew better, the fear in his eyes was very real, no one would argue that much.

Fleur frowned a little and stepped closer to Harry "Please 'Arry I didn't mean to offend you" She started with hopeful eyes. "This Tournament is Dangerous and for those who 'Ave years of experience over you."

Harry let out a chuckle "Really?..." He started sounding bored, Krum and Cedric leaned in a little to listen to Harry speak "Have you face Voldemort?" He asked with a frown "Killed a Basilisk? No?" His eye were filled with anger "How about fighting off about a Hundred Dementors?"

All of these Fleur shook her head, there was no way anyone could face these things and survive. Yet if he did then he was stronger than she would ever be.

Krum looked confused "Are you telling me, that you have done these things?" He started scratching his chin.

Harry nodded "I have and No I'm not going to say anymore" He turned himself away and walked off to the other side of the room, away from everyone.

Fleur hung her head it seemed like she had just cut all of her ties with the one person who might understand her and it hurt so much more than anything else she had ever done in her life.

Dumbledore and the other heads returned after a few minutes "Mr. Potter, this is an usual situation however. You have to compete in this tournament." Crouch said calmly "Mr. Bagman"

Ludo nodded "Alright Champions gather round, November 22nd will be the day the first task will begin. This will be a challenge of daring and nerve. You will not know what danger you will be facing." He said with a wide smile "Tomorrow we have a wand ceremony to test your wands"

Fleur watched as Krum grunted and Harry shrugged. Madam Maxine without another word guided her away from the group. She turned around to watch Harry get led off with Cedric by Dumbledore, she caught his eye which seemed to soften a little under her gaze then harden as he turn his head and walked off.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello. So this is an updated chapter as so many people pointed out the names were wrong. SO, I have added some and changed a few things around; I hope you enjoyed this guys~ Sign the Demon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enemies or Friends?

The next day the Silvery blond young woman rose from her bed slowly, the rising sun burned her eyes that had been used to the darkness. Fleur's hair was a mess and she held an annoyed look on her face, her first thoughts went to one sentence "Why can't we wake up later?" She groaned. Walking over to her private shower she grabbed a towel and removed her nightwear, enjoying the warm water for sometime before she exited her room.

It was October in England, so of course she'd dress warmly. A jacket and a pair of jeans with a scarf wrapped around her neck, and a clip holding her hair in place. While the cold had never really been a problem for her, the Veela were of the Fire nature making them warm inside and out.

She felt sorry for the Hogwarts students, she didn't have classes but had a load of weekly homework that would be issued and turned in every Sunday. Friday and Saturday would be used for the practical portion of the studies to make sure the students understood what they were learning. Madam Taylor was the only teacher other than their Headmistress to come with the small amount of students that could preform in the Tournament.

Fleur made her way to the Hogwarts great hall for breakfast, it was pretty early so she doubted many people would be down there. When she walked in her idea had been right, the Raven house had more students up at this hour than any other. One stood out though, it was the same messy haired boy from yesterday, Harry Potter. He looked dreadful though, with a hint of curiosity she went over to him.

Fleur walked with her head held up ignoring the stares she was getting "Bonjour Harry, parlez-vous français par hasard?" She asked calmly. 'Good Morning Harry, Do you speak French by chance?'

Harry looked up at her with a confused look on his face, he glanced left and right. He kept his face out of direct light though only glancing up at her from under his glasses "Pas tant" He replied softly. 'Not much'

She nodded softly "I take eet your class mates did not take eet well?" She said in a gentle voice.

Harry shrugged "You could say that." He said in the same soft voice.

Fleur looked at Harry's clothes carefully, it was the same clothes he had been were last night and she spotted a few blood stains on his shirt "Venir" She commanded sternly 'Come'.

Harry looked up at her "Why?" He snapped, it was clear to her, that he saw her as an enemy but not like Cedric or Viktor.

Fleur leaned in softly and pointed to his shirt "If you're to stubborn to go to the nurse. I will 'elp." She said calmly.

Harry glanced at himself and frowned "Fine, Seeing as Hermione wont talk to neither me or Ron." He said in an annoyed voice standing up.

Fleur walked outside with Harry following her, she led him to the lake figuring that no one would follow or be out here at this time. She turned around and saw Harry's face with a slightly shocked look, he had a black eye, his nose was bruised and he had several cuts along his face, his knuckles were also bloody and scabbed over "mon Dieu" She whispered softly pulling out her wand.

Harry closed his eyes with a sigh, as Fleur started using some healing spells to fix the wounds. His eye started to swell down, the cuts mended themselves and his nose cracked for a moment and the color disappeared. "Thanks." He said in a soft voice.

Fleur placed her wand back into her holster "Ow did this 'appen?" She said then with a sudden thought "Who. Did this?" She said calmly.

Harry frowned rubbing the back of his head with a small sigh "Turn's out...Gryffindor has more ties with Hufflepuff than I knew about..." He said in a cold voice "My House mates did this." He said then with a cold look in his eyes "You should see the other guys."

Fleur looked up with wide eyes "Arry you need to tell someone!" She said quickly.

Harry narrowed his eyes and glared at her "Why do you care." He said in a firm voice.

Fleur rose a brow, why did she care? Was it because she was the only male besides her father that didn't look at her with those eyes? "Maybe I want my competition in top shape." She said calmly "Wouldn't do if such a cute face was photoed in a way such as this, Non?"

Harry rose a brow "You see me as competition?" He said in a small voice.

Fleur nodded her head "Oui, You are very powerful. Limited but powerful." She said casually leaning on an old willow tree.

Harry glared at her "What do you mean limited?" He said crossing his arms.

She let out a small laugh "Arry, 'ow many friends do you have in these other 'ouses."

Harry frowned, when he thought about it. He had very little friends or even people he knew in the other houses.

"Exactly." She said calmly "A general is weak with out 'is allies." She said cupping his cheek in a warm way "Remember that 'Arry."

Fleur then turned and walked off, back towards the Beauxbaton Carriage. She had a light smile on her face, if what Harry had told her yesterday meant anything then he was the only person in this Tournament that was a threat, did she even want to face them? Why couldn't they be friends but she profiled them none the less

Yes, Cedric had been chosen from the Hogwarts school but if their House system meant anything then he would not cheat, would not go out of his way for glory but he would try the hardest and work to his best ability.

Viktor...he was an enigma, tough enough to play for a Quidditch Team at 17 but she didn't know anything about his level of skill with a wand. He was either brilliant or idiotic, the way he could move on a broom and how he moved meant he had a mind for strategy.

She then thought about herself, the only reason she entered was to get everyone off her back. The girls at her school hated her for what she did to men, men loved her but she hated how they loved her. So with a very short list of people she could trust, she turned to studies and was head of her class that made more people hate her 'Smart and Beautiful?!' 'She's a cheater!' 'Impossible.' Were all things she would hear. Madam Maxine told her that to gain the honor of the Tri-Wizard cup would make her class mates like her. Thus far it had not worked.

Fleur walked into her room and noticed that Athena was back and she had a letter tied to her leg. Quickly the french blond walked over and untied the message, she ran her fingers over the birds bright feathers "Merci." She said absently as she opened it and began to read.

_'Dear Fleur,_

_To say I am surprised that Mr. Harry Potter is immune to the Veela charms would make me a liar. Potter is a very dangerous man, I have yet to uncover anything on his youth. That could mean he was raised by Muggle's thus meaning his experience for the Wizard World is almost none, I doubt he know's what a Veela or a Griffin is. But He does know what a Basilisk is, from what I hear two years ago one was on the loose inside the school, then by the end of the year someone killed it and sealed the Chamber of Secrets. If I recall only an heir of Slytherin could open it, Parseltongue is passed through many in his line. Harry Potter is a Parseltongue. The Sirius Black disaster last year, I have yet to find a trail record however. Keep a close on Potter, he could be a valued friend and even ally but he has his risks._

_Sign~ Your Loving Father~ Martian Delacour.'_

Fleur couldn't breath for a moment, he wasn't lying about the Basilisk and she doubted he was lying about 'Seigneur des Ténèbres', that man had ties in France and that was where he would after Britain. She did however wonder if that meant he wasn't lying about Dementors.

Fleur decided to take a walk, she went back to the Black Lake. Though she hated water, she couldn't help but think it was beautiful. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours, if it wasn't for her advanced hearing she would have missed the sounds of foot steps.

The blond looked behind her and spotted three Slytherin boys walking towards her, the Muscle behind the leader looked part troll or Orc maybe. The Leader had slicked sickly blond hair, he looked like a weasel or maybe ferret.

The blond walked forward "Hello Beautiful, My name is Draco Malfoy." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

Fleur let out a sigh, he put on a face and glared at him "And that mean's?" She said in a deathly cold voice.

Draco rose a brow "Fiery, I'll tame you." He said with a smirk "I think you are acceptable to date me."

"Not interested." She said turning back to the lake.

"What?!" He said taking a step forward "I am a Pure-Blood of the highest standard, wealthy beyond measure, and very powerful." He spoke in a tone dripping with pride.

Fleur shrugged "Don't care. Leave." She said in a cold voice.

Draco chuckled "Playing hard to get eh?" He said stepping towards her "Cute. Can I play too?"

Fleur stood quickly and pointed her wand at his throat "I am not 'Playing' Leave. Now." She snapped, she closed her left fist and conjured a fire ball. She hated her Veela nature because of this. Men didn't understand NO.

Draco paled and looked to the boys behind him for help, they seemed to have gotten the message and started advancing towards her.

Quickly she kicked Draco in the shin and he went down in pain, she threw the fire ball at the Boy to the left and body binded the boy to the right in a fluid like movement. Then pointed her wand back at Draco. She glared and started to walk off, she stunned the blond boy, she would remember that name Draco Malfoy, not for pleasure but if he crossed her again she would not be so merciful.

* * *

Fleur let out a sigh as she started to place food on her plate, she had skipped breakfast not really meaning to but still all the same she was hungry, even for English food. She was glad that her friend Mindy Collin chose to attend the meal, the girl was very beautiful with sleek black hair and piercing green eyes. She wasn't anything like Fleur, where she didn't talk to boys or brushed them off Mindy loved to flirt and date.

Mindy turned to her friend with a smirk on her face "_So I hear you and a certain black haired fourth year went out of the castle for breakfast._" She said in a sweet voice and a wink.

Fleur rolled her eyes "_It was not like that, he got into a fight and was to stubborn to go to the nurse._" She said as she started to eat.

"_He is cute though_" She said with a sly grin, that statement earned an arm slap "_So he was attacked? Guess they think he cheated._" She spoke as she rubbed her arm.

Fleur nodded "_Yes, some in his house don't take kindly to him now._" She said drinking her Pumpkin juice, she hated not being able to drink wine but this drink wasn't to bad.

Mindy nodded "_I see... do you think he cheated?_" She said softly looking right into Fleur's eyes.

"_No._" She said flatly "_I don't. I know he has enough problem's with out this thing._" She took a bit out of the stew and found it lacking flavor.

"_Like what?_" Mindy asked with a raised brow.

"_Being the boy who lived is enough._"

Mindy nodded her head slowly "_He's immune isn't he._" She said softly "_You wouldn't keep talking to him if he wasn't_"

Fleur nodded once "_Yes...He is._" She said with a small smile.

"_Good, then you can finally date for once._" The young woman said with a bright smile.

"_We're enemies... I think...I don't think dating or even thinking about being friends is a good idea._" Fleur said calmly, though the idea was now stuck in her mind, could they be friends, she did take the time to heal his wounds when no one else seemed to care.

Mindy gave her a slick grin and a wink " _This Tournament is designed to strength the relation between our school's._" She said softly "_Can you think of anything better?_"

Fleur sighed and slapped the back of her head this time "_Pervert._" She said casually.

Mindy rubbed the back of her head with a wide smile "_You love me and you know it._"

Fleur smiled back though not as wide, nodded simply and turned back to her food.

* * *

Around Three O'clock Madam Maxine summoned Fleur to follow her to the Weighing Ceremony. They were the first one's to arrive other than Ludo Bagman, then it was Cedric who said Dumbledore would be along shortly, Ollivander, Viktor and Igor, Rita Skeeter who then tried to interview Viktor however Igor stepped in and shot her down. About 5 minutes later Harry walked in with his head held down, just enough for his hair to cover most of his face.

Fleur knew what this meant, and took a step forward just as Rita was about to speak "I would like a word 'Arry, I understand you know the Patronus charm, it's for my 'omework or I wouldn't ask." She said in a bright tone with a smile.

Harry looked up at her with eyes that screamed 'Thank you' he nodded "Yeah sure, It's tricky but when you understand it's quite simple." He said as they walked into a corner of the room.

Cedric seemed to understand what was going on as he spotted what looked like blood on Harry's collar and started to talk to Rita aiming to by time.

Fleur let out a sigh "So what 'Appened this time?" She said softly.

Harry looked up and showed off his busted cheek, bleeding lip and bruised eye. "Ron." He said simply "Me and Draco got into it and hexes were thrown. Me and Ron got in trouble for standing up to a friend who was hit." He spoke calmly as she started to heal his wounds "He looks worse if it helps."

Fleur sighed softly, finishing up and smiled at him "Vous et moi avez besoin de parler" She spoke in french hoping he understood 'You and me need to talk later.'

"Bein." He said simply, walking back over to the group.

Rita glared at Fleur "I hope your study time as help you Miss. Delacour." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oui." Fleur said in a calm tone and smiled brightly at Harry "Merci 'Arry."

Harry nodded "Any time, never a problem." He said with a smile of his own.

Rita rolled her eyes "I would like to interview Mr. Potter if that would be alright there Harry." She said walking over to the teen "Add a bit of color to the page."

Fleur stepped up "Non, 'Arry is underage." She said simply "Without 'is guardian present, it is against the law."

Viktor nodded "I do not believe Hary vants to go anywhere vith you." He said in a moderately English voice.

Harry gave Viktor a smile and nodded at him, then stepped away from Rita "Yeah, I don't quiet feel comfortable talking to reporters." He said casually.

Rita groaned her teeth "Very well." She snapped walking over to her photo man.

Harry let out a sigh, noticing how Maxine and Igor were talking a little bit away from the group "Thank you, Viktor right? I'm Harry." He said holding out his hand.

Viktor nodded "Seeker vatch out for their own, Da?" He said shaking his hand in a firm grip.

Harry rubbed the back of his head like his normal nervous habit "I'm not as good as you. I can hold my own though." He said with a small smile.

"I vould like to test that out." The Bulgarian said calmly "It could help you one day."

Harry nodded "Sure, that would mean a lot...but aren't we supposed to be enemies?" He said looking from champion to champion.

Fleur shook her head with a smile, she had thought about this all day "Non, We may 'ave to fight each other on the field but off it, friends?" She said holding out her hand palm down.

Cedric grinned "I love making new friends." He said absently as he put his hand on top of hers.

Viktor was next "I have no problem vith being friends." He said casually putting his hand in.

Harry laughed "I'm not even supposed to be in this thing. Friends." He placed his hand on top of their's.

Fleur nodded as they pulled away "We don't talk about the tournament when we are together unless it is something we may die over." She said calmly as they nodded in agreement "I think this is a great way to learn about each other." Fleur was glad that Cedric and Viktor seemed to be able to keep their heads on when she was around. Maybe she had finally made the friends she was looking for.

"Ah I see that I am a little late. I apologize for my tardiness, I happened upon a distraction that led me through a journey to were I almost forgot this was today." Dumbledore's voice said in a bright and cheery tone.

Ludo looked up from his play book "Very well, Mr. Ollivander let us start the ceremony."

* * *

_**A/N: Hello Hello, I hope you guys liked this. I figured I kept you waiting on this long enough, I have no one to blame but myself. It would seem every time I tried to work on this I would get distracted and would ignore it. Two months later here we are, I did not see why they couldn't be friends or at least tolerate each other. The Tournament is to promote the strength and friendship of the three schools but in the Original they seemed to hate each other, the way they were so vicious. Cedric the Hufflepuff friendship is like the most prominent trait, Viktor would at least respect Harry for being a Seeker or for having the balls to enter the tournament. So that is my take on this, like it or don't I'm not making this so it's all the same but Harry and Fleur have a romance. Sign with regards- 'The Demon'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry, Fleur, Viktor or Cedric. Well none of the others as well._

* * *

Chapter 3: With Friends like these…

Ludo looked up from his play book "Very well, Mr. Ollivander let us start the ceremony."

The Champions took their seats, Rita with her camera man were sitting silent off by the far wall, Dumbledore along with the other Head Masters rested nearby their champions. "Let's start with Mr. Diggory" The getting on in years wand maker said in a soft voice walking to Cedric who was at one end of the table.

Mr. Ollivander walked over slowly "Ah, I remember this wand. Very well even. Containing a single hair of a fine male unicorn…as I recall nearly gored me with his horn when I plucked it." He said looking over the wand and rolling it in his hands "Twelve Inches…no twelve and a quarter….Ash wood. Pleasantly springing." He looked closely at it and then held it his ear "It's in wonderful condition, though I would treat it with the proper wood care equipment." He said in a kind voice "What you use now seems to be for Pine."

Cedric grinned a little sheepishly "I apologize."

"Oh no quiet alright." He said calmly with a smile "Now let's see here" He said to himself waving the wand at a spare piece of paper on the table transfiguring it into a formed paper bird. "It seems to work perfectly." He handed the wand back.

Cedric nodded smiling, and slipped his wand back into his holster on his hip.

Ollivander moved over to Viktor who was sitting next to Cedric "Ah Mr. Krum, Not one of my wands…no this is... impressive a Gregorovitch." He said as Viktor passed him the wand from his wrist holster "Now let's see here, Hornbeam." He looked down the wand "Ten and a Quarter." He rolled the wand in his fingers "Thick…very thick and ridged." He muttered holding it up to his ear "The heart string of a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Most interesting." He said waving the wand making birds appear "I see no issues here, take care of it Mr. Krum."

Viktor rose a brow, wondering how the man could possibly know all of that, as he was given his wand "Da, of course." He slipped said wand into his holster.

"Miss. Delacour" The old man said walking over, Fleur looked down at her wand with a small smile, and she passed it over and cast a glance at Harry.

He was quickly trying to clean his wand with his shirt, silently she passed him a handkerchief. Which he took with smile.

As she did this Ollivander was already looking over her wand, from its creator "I see Rosewood." He said rolling it in his fingers and looking over it "Inflexible and Nine in a half inches." Softly he held it to his ear "My word. A Veela Hair?" He said giving her a curious glance.

"Oui, it was from my Grandmother." She said softly low enough from only the close people to hear, leaving Rita out of the loop for once.

"I see" He waved the wand and summoned a grouping of daisies. "I have no doubts on this wand. It is in wonderful shape." He gently passed her wand back.

"Merci, Mr. Ollivander." Fleur spoke placing the wand back to her hip.

Ollivander moved to Harry "Now Mr. Potter." He said with a smile, seeing how the teen was trying to clean his wand. "A hard fit if I recall."

Harry laughed "Yes. It took quite a while didn't it? "He said with a smile, remembering trying the whole store or at least a good percent of it.

"Let me see. Holly, yes quiet the fit." He muttered, rolling it in his fingers "Nice and Supple, Elven inches if I recall." He said casting a look at Dumbledore "With a single Phoenix feather core." He waved the wand and sent an array of sparks into the air. "Well" He passed the wand back softly "The wand is fine, though a little upset about its treatment. I recommend a good treating or polish." He whispered to Harry with a smirk.

"Excuse me." Fleur spoke up "Ow do you know what our wands are? Sir." She asked with a raised brow.

Ollivander simply smiled and started to walk to his brief case "When one listens. You hear the most amazing things." He said softly.

Viktor and Cedric looked at each other with raised brows. Fleur made a thinking face and Harry chuckled a little.

"What is funny Arry?" She asked softly.

"He basically told us that he can hear the wands." He whispered "Like they speak to him, he once told me that the wand choses the wizard." He said casting a look at Ollivander who was watching him with his sliver eyes that had a small twinkle.

Fleur rose a brow "But ow can that be possible." She said in a whisper of her own.

Harry shrugged "Magic?" He said with a confused look.

Fleur chuckled, Rita stepped forward at this point "Now, before you all leave. The Prophet wants a picture of the Champions, with the Head Masters of course. Then if it would be possible to have a single shot with them all the better." She said in her sickly sweet tone, motioning to the area they would take the photo in "How about Harry up in front yeah?"

Harry ignored her and stood next to Cedric with Dumbledore behind him, Fleur on his other side with her Head Mistress.

Once the photo was shot a few times, Rita basically dragged Harry to the side alone for the single shoot, which she then did with the others.

Ludo finally spoke up "Alright then, now champions we will see you all the day of the first task. Good luck and keep your wits about you." He said walking away, Rita Skeeter following him quickly obviously not getting any more information from the 'Stupid little brats.' Her camera man following her.

Dumbledore spoke up "Igor, Olympe. Care for some tea?" He said with a smile "My office."

Igor whispered something to Viktor who nodded "Of course Dumbledore." He said in a grunt.

Olympe smiled "Delighted, I shall speak with you at a later time Fleur." She said walking over to Dumbledore who shot a wink at Harry and a smile to Cedric before heading out the door with the Head Masters.

Harry rose a brow and stood up "So…what shall we do now?" He asked, being that his classes were now done with for the day.

Fleur smiled "Ow bout we spend some time at the Lake." She said send a glance at Cedric and Viktor who simply shrugged "You go on first Arry. I wand a word with Cedric and Viktor."

Harry rose a brow but didn't protest "Oh, Thank you." He said handing her back the handkerchief, he headed for the door and closed it behind him.

Fleur looked over at the pair "Spill. Now." She said with a glare.

"Vhat?" Viktor grunted with a raised brow.

"I'm sorry?" Cedric said in the same tone with a frown on his face.

Fleur turned to Cedric "I saw the way you were looking at Arry." She said crossing her arms "You ad a 'ateful gleam in your eyes."

Cedric nodded slowly "Alright, I understand." He said scratching the back of his head "Well, truthfully I did hate Harry for a few minutes there. Then I recalled how the Hufflepuff house also hated him back two years ago." He said with a sigh "So…I kinda looked around asked a few people about him. From what I've heard he doesn't seem the type to cheat his way in."

Fleur rolled her eyes "Of course 'e wouldn't enter 'imself, 'e 'as enough issues without this Tournament." She said then looking over at Viktor.

Viktor held up his hands in a defensive manner "I Vas curious about him. Figured the more time I spent vith Harry. I vould get to know him." He said with a small smile "I like to know my competition."

Fleur sighed, Cedric at least realized he was being stupid and Viktor, as long as they didn't speak about the Tournament, then he might be a friend.

"Let's go join Arry." She said with a small grin.

* * *

The group spent a good amount of the evening together, they talked about a lot of things from interests to what they wanted to do in the future for a career. When Dinner time rolled around each split to their houses table Fleur sat at the Claws, Cedric with the Puff's and started to spread the word to be a little kinder to the Fourth Champion. Viktor sat with the Snake's though he didn't look like he enjoyed that moment, as a certain blonde started to chat him up.

Harry tried to sit away from most of the Gryffindor's and towards the end of the table. That all went well and he was left alone before a figure sat in front of him "Sorry." She said in a soft voice.

Harry glance up from his roast beef, it was Hermione "I should have believed you…." She said in a small voice "I heard from Neville about Ron…"

Harry glared "So that means I'm not a liar?" He hissed.

Hermione shook her head "I never said you were a liar." She said quickly "I just didn't want to be caught between you and Ron." She spoke with a small tear in her eye "You guys are my only friends….I hate the thought of losing either of you….so I didn't want to pick a side…I never imagined that Ron would attack you."

Harry shrugged "Apparently he didn't like the way I tried to make him see reason." He said with a sigh "I sleep down in the common room now, not the best situation but better than sleeping up there. Hedwig watches out for me, and I've got a locking charm on my trunk."

Hermione rose a brow "When did you find a locking charm?" She asked with a smile.

"Found it in a book, might as well read if I'm going to live through this thing." He said casually.

Hermione smiled widely "Well that mean's Ron shouldn't be able to open your trunk, he hates reading."

Harry nodded, he just hoped she was right he didn't want Ron taking anything from his trunk. From his photo's to his cloak. He kept his Firebolt locked away in the Quidditch supply locker. He had to ask Madam Hooch if that would be okay, to which she asked why, he simply replied that he didn't want his broom getting trashed or someone messing with it. She agreed and gave him the spare key.

It was a simple fix but if things got worse he wouldn't be able to stay in the common room at all.

* * *

Fleur let out a sigh as she picked at her meal, Mindy sat next to her "_Something wrong Fleur?" _She asked with a raised brow.

Fleur waved her off "_Nothing you need to worry about, Mindy." _She said casually.

"_Oh? Why's that? Trouble with a certain fourth year?_" She asked with a wink.

Fleur rolled her eyes "_Non, It is the tournament." _She said calmly with a frown "_I am merely stressed out. I want to know what I am facing but they tell us nothing."_

Mindy nodded "_I understand that."_ She said drinking from the goblet of pumpkin juice.

"_I am going to bed early. I'll see you tomorrow for the studying."_ The Sliver blond stood up slowly, Mindy simply smiled and gave her a nod of understanding.

Fleur walked away from her table, as she was walking away she noticed Harry's owl she assumed land near him. To which he quickly smiled and shot out to the door. Fleur being nearby rose a brow and followed him.

He wasn't that far down the hall, he stopped to read the note that the bird delivered. He had a frown on his face from what he was reading, with a sigh he stuffed the note in his pocket and heading back to the main stairs which made him turn around.

He nearly bumped into her as he had his head down "Oh, Sorry Fleur. Didn't see you." He said in a small voice.

"Are you alright? Arry?" She said in a soft tender voice.

"Er. Yeah…I'll be alright, just got some…slightly bad news from…a friend of mine." He said pausing a few times. He didn't look right at Fleur as he spoke.

Fleur knew he wasn't telling the complete truth, or it was a flat lie. She wasn't going to pressure him though, she didn't want to affect their friendship in anyway. "Arry….Tomorrow I want you to join me in studying with my friend Mindy." She said smiling.

Harry thought about it for a moment "Alright, I guess. Why though?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Because. You ave some catching up to do. The tasks were meant for sixth year's at least, not a fourth year." She said in a kind voice "While you are amazing, you lack the same magically ability."

"So, you want me to try to catch up on two years' worth of magic?"

"Non, I only want to elp you with the more important things." She said with a shrug.

Harry nodded slowly "Only if Hermione comes too. She'll want to help out too."

"Was that the girl? The one with the bushy air?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, she didn't want to get involved, so she tried to stay neutral in this fight." He explained, though he was still upset at Hermione, he wouldn't hold against her as long as she helped him in this stupid tournament.

Fleur smiled "If you say so." She said clearly not happy with Hermione either.

"I'm going up to the Gryffindor Common room." He said with a yawn.

"I can't imagine you still sleep near that boy." She said quickly with wide eyes.

Harry shrugged "Yes and No. I sleep in the Common room on the one of the couches." He said waving her off with a blank look on his face.

Fleur let out a sigh "Arry you can't keep doing this." She said with a sigh, placing a hand on his shoulder "If you won't go to your Head of House."

Harry quickly cut her off "I don't have any proof and I wouldn't like to get hit or cursed again." He said hotly, not at her though.

Fleur frowned as she thought "Is there an unused classroom near the tower?" She asked, a small idea forming in her head.

"One…that was used for Enchanting class, if I read the dusty name plate right." He said with a thoughtful look on his face "Why?"

Fleur cupped his cheek and looking into his eyes "Because, I'm going to make a place for you to sleep." She said with a grin.

* * *

_**Hello Hello. I really must thank the random guest that started to point out the flaws of my wonderful story. I didn't want to start getting the idea of their friendship yet as I am myself still thinking about how each character should act around the other. This will follow the Cannon story line but a few things will change. As you read, Rita's information will be cut so the prompt with Harry 'Crying himself to sleep' is non-existent. So please give me both your hate and love as I enjoy both- Sign with Regards 'The Demon'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Chapter Four: Elements of Change

Two figures quickly walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower, Harry walked a little bit in front of Fleur being he knew where he was going. The Enchanting classroom had been unused for years, having hid in there a few times when he was out wandering the halls after hours.

Fleur looked over at the raven haired teen "So where did you learn to speak French?" She asked as they walked up the stairs.

Harry shrugged a little "I taught myself." He said calmly "When I was 10 the Dursleys went to France, Aunt Petunia wanted Dudley to learn some phrases." He explained slowly "So she bought him a translation book, which he placed in his second bedroom and…" He trailed off, paling a little.

Fleur was listening intently and cast him a curious glance "Second Bedroom?" She asked with a lightly raised brow.

Harry didn't show any concern other than paling more "And he must have forgotten about it, I didn't have many things to read." He explained.

"Arry, what do you mean second bedroom?" She asked looking at him worried.

"He has a second bedroom, where he placed his broken or most hated objects." He stammered out quickly.

Fleur glared at him coldly "Where did you sleep, if 'e 'ad a second bedroom." She asked stopping in the hall.

"In the basement." He said calmly, stopping with her.

Fleur nodded slowly, though he was not off the hook. If there was one thing she was learning about Harry Potter it was that he was secretive.

Harry led her to the Enchanting Classroom, a few desks and chalk board were all that was in the room. The supply closet was empty and the teacher's desk had a thin layer of dust over it.

Fleur let out a small sigh, he only needed a bed and a dresser. She pulled out her wand and floated a desk off to the corner, there she began to focus on transfiguring it into a mattress. She would likely use all the student desks for this.

Harry watched with wide eyes as Fleur changed the desks into everything he would need to sleep comfortably. She even used the Chalkboard as a divider, with only two desks left she silently made them into comfortable chairs. Fleur was sweating now and panting lightly, not having the stamina or power that Harry already had.

Fleur looked over at Harry with a small smile "Ow is this?" She asked softly.

Harry smiled brightly enough to lighten the room "It's perfect, thank you." He said softly "You didn't have to go through this much though, a sleeping bag would have been fine…" Before sitting down at a chair, with a tint of red on his cheeks which he hid expertly.

Fleur couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks and hoped he thought it was part of her sweating. She sat in the chair next to his "I'm going to teach you a shrinking charm really quick." She said looking over at him "That is okay, non?" She asked.

Harry nodded quickly, despite what Hermione or Ron thought he loved to learn new things and was very efficient in Charms or Defense. "Yeah, that could come in handy." He said happily.

Fleur nodded "Okay, the spell is about concentration. You 'ave to want to shrink it." She said waving her wand and silently shrinking a chalk eraser.

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand, he had to remember to send Hedwig out to get the treater for Holly wood.

Fleur smiled "Alright, the movement is a slight stab and twist to the left." She said demonstrating once more.

Harry nodded and preformed the wand movement, or what he thought it was.

Fleur shook her head "Non, Non." She said quickly "You are jerking too much, it is a subtle stab and a quick twist."

Harry nodded and did it as she instructed.

Fleur nodded her head in approval "Very good. The spell is '_**Reducio**_" She said slowly stretching out the word.

Harry rose his brow "_**Reducio**_" He said calmly to make sure he got it.

Fleur nodded with a small smile "Oui." She said nudging the book with her foot "Try it."

"Okay" Harry nodded his head again turning to a book he had "_**Reducio**_" preforming the charm on it.

The book shook for a moment, then did nothing like it was trying to shrink but something was holding it back.

Fleur smiled "A good first attempt." She said softly "Try again."

* * *

The next morning Fleur woke up early like always but she was tired, having transfigured all that for Harry and then spent the next two hours teaching him the Shrinking Charm had worn her out. He was a fast learner when someone pointed out his flaws, he seemed to have difficulty with his magic like it was fighting him a little.

He picked up the charm about the sixth or seventh time he tried it, then they spent a large amount focusing on the size of the shrinking and the simple way to remove the spell 'Finite Incantatem' or the simple counter spell.

After doing her normal rituals, which included showering and getting dressed she left her room for the Great Hall and sat down next to Mindy.

The black haired girl yawned sleepily "_Morning._" She said softly rubbing an eye and pouring herself some apple juice.

"_Morning_" Fleur replied back pulling two pancakes onto her plate and poured a little bit of syrup on them.

Mindy looked over and noticed the light rings around her eyes "_You were up all night weren't you?_" She said with a small glare that she could do that with little damage.

Fleur nodded a little "Yes_, I was teaching Harry how to do a shrinking charm."_ She explained pouring a small cup of milk, as Mindy made for the eggs.

"_Little one on one?"_ Mindy snickered lightly, the comment earned a slap on the shoulder.

"_He has a lot of work to catch up on if he wants to live through this." _She explained "_Which is why he is coming to our study session."_

Mindy shook her head quickly "_Oh no. I am not sitting there trying to learn while you both sneak looks at each other." _She hissed with a glare.

Fleur rolled her eyes "_Well I have to help him, I don't know what this tournament has in store but it's not going to be easy, people have died Min."_ She said looking over with a frown.

Mindy ran a hand through her hair with a look of thought on her face "_Fine, Don't expect me to be nice._" She said with a small glare "_If you haven't forgotten my English is crap._"

Fleur chuckled a little "_He can speak some French. I'm sure if you keep it simple. He'll be able to pick it up._"

Mindy sighed "_Wonderful, meaning I can't make fun of you either."_ She said in a bored tone, taking a small bite.

Fleur grinned a little evilly "_That was never part of my plan."_ Her voice was laced with a playful hint.

"_So what are you teaching him?_" Mindy asked after sipping lightly.

"_Maybe some Transfiguration, like rocks into cats or something" _Fleur spoke pursing her lips in thought "_I don't really know what he knows._"

Mindy nodded "_Maybe you should do that first. See where he's at before teaching him stuff._"

"_Good Idea, Thanks"_

* * *

Fleur walked around the halls aimlessly, she was bored to put it bluntly. She had already been to the Library most the day, eaten lunch and had to listen to Naomi talk about how amazing her new Ravenclaw boyfriend was, Mindy had abandoned her on that case.

She didn't honestly care where she was, she liked to let her mind wander a little. She had a feeling she was in a part of the castle that was normally unused based on the cobwebs and dust.

"What have we here?" A voice asked, it made her jump a little "Oh, sorry about that. Not many people come to this part of the castle."

Fleur turned to see a Sliver framed portrait looking back at her, it was a man from what looked like the Middle Ages. He was a well-built man in a steel suit of armor, on the chest was a painting of a Griffin, helmet in one hand and broad sword in the other, his hair was raven colored and stuck up strangely, his eyes were a cold blue color and he had a scar over his lip cutting into his stubble.

"I'm Harold Potter, milady." He said giving a small bow.

"Potter?" She said with a small look of shock. "Sorry, I'm Fleur Delacour."

Harold rose a brow "Something wrong?" He asked in a calm voice.

Fleur shook her head a little "Non, It is nothing. I just know one of your 'eirs" She explained politely.

"Really now?" He scratched his chin stubble "Well that would sort of explain, why I was moved here in what '91?" Harold did a small count "Yes, 1991."

Fleur frowned a little "Someone moved you here? You speak very well for a portrait from ancient England."

"Ah yes that would have been Flich, nasty man." Harold said with a look of distaste "To answer the hidden question, I speak well because unlike the other Portraits, I was charmed to adapt."

"Who charmed you?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw, was a close friend of the Founders. Rowena and Salazar were my favorites. Don't tell Godric." Harold said quickly with a grin, it had been a long time since he had a conversation.

Fleur giggled a little "Your promise is safe with me, Monsieur Potter." She said crossing her arms a little "So what were they like?"

Harold shrugged "Godric was the Leader, wouldn't call him the brains but he was the strongest. Helga was the one who patched them up when things went wrong, never cross her though…she liked to cook and garden, she knew how to poison someone. Rowena was the brains that was for sure, she came up with the plans and the ideas most of the time it worked well. "He paused for a second and sighed "Salazar…he was the darker of the group, not evil just had a negative outlook on most things, he started to hate the Muggle world after they burned his niece and sister alive. He was the one to go to if you needed to talk, the man was anything if not kind at heart."

Fleur frowned "You know that's not 'ow people think 'e was right? They think 'e was a Pure extremist that was plain evil." She said softly.

Harold shrugged "You're the first to ask, no one ever cared before." He scratched his chin again "Everyone likes to think they're right."

Fleur nodded leaning on the wall opposite of him.

"So what year is it?"

"1994."

"Anything fun going on?" He asked casually.

"Tri-Wizard Tournament. If you could call that fun." She said with distaste.

Harold rose a brow "Again? Someone's going to die, happens every time they hold the stupid thing." He said with equal distaste. "You said you know my Heir? Can you bring him here? I'd like to know how James is doing, figuring this would be his spawn." He started to laugh "Never thought he'd ever find a lass, bet she has to be made of strong stock."

Fleur's face grew dark and she bowed her head a little "I can bring 'Arry, 'ere, I'll be back." She said softly, the poor man didn't know what happened. He must have been kept in the dark.

Harold grinned "Do hurry, prat's probably like his old man." He rubbed his eyes.

Fleur nodded and started to make her way back to the main part of the school, transfiguring a piece of parchment into a flower each time she hit a corner. The stem pointed the direction she had come from.

* * *

Fleur found Harry sitting at the Library with Hermione, she seemed to be trying to cover a wide range of things that could help him during the tournament. Mindy gave her a sharp poke in the hip "_Focus. Don't start drooling now._"

Fleur glared and sat down next to Harry "Ello, Arry, Ermione." She said with a smile.

Harry's smirk shifted into a smile "Hi Fleur, Hello I'm Harry." He said to Mindy.

"Mindy." She said simple with a look of indifference "_I doubt you even speak French._"

Harry smiled just grew a bit bigger "_Oh Really?_"

Fleur just laughed at the face Mindy made, it was a cross between embarrassment and shock. "Arry, what is your strongest subject?"

"Defense." Hermione said without looking up from her book.

Harry shrugged a little, but nodded.

"I see…What about Charms?"

"I'm okay at them." He said in a calm voice.

"You learned that Shrinking Charm in one sitting." Fleur reminded "It took me three days to learn. Mindy it took five but let's not count 'er." She said with a small grin, the statement earned a small punch in the shoulder from the French woman.

Hermione looked up from her book right at Harry with her mouth open "A Shrinking Charm?" She said slowly.

Harry nodded.

"Show me."

Harry shrugged a little and pulled out one of his text books, not wanting Madam Prince to throw him out for charming her books. "_**Reducio**_" He said tapping his wand on the book, he focused on the book and it started to shrank down soon it was able to fit inside one's pocket.

Hermione had wide eyes "Merlin, Harry." She said softly "This is a Fifth Year level charm."

Mindy looked mildly impressed, she didn't try to hide the small smile on her face though.

Fleur was smiling brightly "Very good Arry. Maybe we could try some more Charms." She said calmly, Charms was easily her best class.

Hermione nodded "Charms can be used in combat or in just normal situations, Defense is just that made to defend." She explained, she got up quickly "Excuse me, Mindy?"

Mindy looked up with a raised brow "Quoi?"

"Can you help me get some more books on Charms?"

Mindy looked at Fleur and Harry, then back to Hermione "Dieu, Oui" She said standing up quickly.

When Hermione and Mindy left to gather more books, Fleur leaned in next to Harry "After this, you need to follow me." She said softly "I 'ave a surprise to show you."

Harry nodded slowly "Okay." He said as Hermione came back with three books.

"I think we should start with the elements." Hermione said simply.

Fleur nodded "I am a Fire type." She said simply.

Harry rose a brow "I'm sorry?" He asked looking at her.

"It means she is stronger with Fire spells than any other element." Hermione explained for Fleur.

Mindy sat down calmly placing her books next to the others "Je suis un sol" She said Hermione gave her a confused look "Ground."

Hermione bit her lip a little "H-How do find out?" She asked with a raised brow.

Mindy sighed "Un moment." She said softly, pulling out a torn piece of parchment and writing supplies.

Fleur sighed "Basically it's a runic type of parchment, the rune will change color according. Blue is water, White is air, Red fire, Green earth, and Yellow would be lightning." She explained as Mindy started to draw two runes "Mindy is fairly gifted in runes." She said earning her another punch in the shoulder "Okay, she's the best in class."

Harry grinned and Hermione watched with wonder.

"Ere. Push Magic into it." Mindy explained handing them both a slip of parchment.

Hermione's turned a green color after a minute of holding onto it.

"Earth." Harry said dryly "Makes sense, you always think you're right." He said calmly, earning a punch from the bushy haired witch "Sorry."

Hermione just huffed lightly.

Harry's parchment turned blue and yellow.

"_Two? Not unheard of but strange._" Mindy said slowly looking over the parchment, to check for errors in her writing.

Harry shrugged a little "I'm anything if not normal." He said with a smirk, earning a punch from both Fleur and Hermione on each shoulder.

Mindy coughed to get the attention on her "Water and Lightning, this is a dangerous combination." She said slowly "You would be considered a Storm type." She flipped through her books and skimmed down a page "Ere." She passed the book to him.

Fleur looked over his shoulder to read the page.

'_The Storm Elemental: While two elements in a single body is not common by no means is it impossible, Lightning and Water share a single space creates a Storm. The user of the Storm will feel more powerful during a Thunder or Dry Storm. Earth will be your strongest enemy. Earth because it absorbs Water and blocks Lightning. Wind is the neutral and Fire is weakest to you._

_The combination of Water and Lightning amplifies both the positive and negative characteristics of these two elements. For example, the Water element makes Storm very intuitive and observant, and this is accentuated by the clever and witty nature of the Lightning element, producing a Type with sharp and deadly accurate instincts. In fact, these Types are so quick and shrewd that they can easily make perfect judgments in the blink of an eye. Storms pride themselves on their meticulous nature, strong work ethic, and highly energetic nature; however, these Types may become too bogged down in the details of their work and fail to visualize or complete the bigger picture. Furthermore, because these Types are such perfectionists, they may end up procrastinating and fail to complete all the projects that they set out to complete. Most of the time, however, the use their large supply of energy to get the job done even if they do end up working at the last minute. While Storm may have a large supply of energy, they do need to recover after this energy is spent, and oftentimes they will withdraw and spend some time alone. In fact, Storm Types are prone to extreme changes in emotions, and when they are depleted of energy, they may fall into the depths of despair. During this time, the Storms enjoy deeply emotional and intimate conversations with close friends, and they enjoy expressing themselves through art and writing. In fact, Storms often feel emotions so strongly that they are able to easily empathize with others and connect to them on a much deeper level. While these Types most often enjoy spending time with a few close friends, they do sometimes enjoy interacting a larger group, and of course, they also enjoy spending some time alone._

_Storm Types who have used this book- Salazar Slytherin:(1076-1181), Elizabeth Simon:(1101-1154), Robert Sexton:(1231-1285), Gregory Dooly:(1341-1401), Dylan Collins:(1678-1754), James Richards:(1738-1777), Jenna Wilson:(1831-1871), William Sliver:(1891-1941), Adam Weasley:(1893-1967), Andromeda Black:(1954-Present) and Harry Potter:(1981-Present).'_

Hermione and Harry looked at each other "Well training shouldn't be too hard" He said with a grin.

"That's only because you know Snuffles will tell her to train you." Hermione said pinching her nose.

Fleur rose a brow but Mindy merely grinned "You know this Black don't you?" She said crossing her arms.

Harry nodded "I know a way to get a hold of her." He said simply.

"Well this narrows down what Charms you need to focus on Harry, Water will likely be easier." Hermione said looking up from her book.

"I agree." Fleur said with a small frown, she couldn't help him being his natural enemy…well Lightning was the base of Fire.

Harry grinned alright then "Let's focus on the small Charms that could help me in any situation. Like the Summoning Charm." He said pointing to the book.

* * *

Harry groaned annoyed, Fleur was leading him through Halls he didn't even know the school had. "Fleur, I love spending time with you and all but I'm kind of tired." He said softly.

Fleur shook her head "Non, You'll want to see this." She said grabbing his hand "Trust me."

Harry looked at her then the hand she was holding, then nodded.

Fleur grinned and pulled him by the hand towards the next corner. "It should be just up 'ere." She said blushing a little.

Harry nodded, they rounded another corner and then down the hall "Oh Hello there, Madam Delacour." A voice said with a cheeky grin.

Harry turned to look up at the portrait, he saw himself, his father but he saw the differences. The eyes, cheek bones and chin but this man was a Potter.

"Arry Potter meet 'arold Potter." Fleur said smiling a little.

Harold grinned wider "So tell me Harry, How's James doing these days." He said casually.

Harry stood there for a few moments before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward, slamming his head into the wall and sliding to the floor. Fleur was down next to him in a flash. Harold grimaced "Well…Balls."

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello. I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story, I had a bit of writers block with it. No one really to blame than myself, I hope this meets your guy's expectations and wasn't too bad. So the next Chapter should be the preparation for the first task which I have a few ideas about, let's just say this will change Harry's game plan. I might even add a tier to the Tournament because there is Four Champions not Three. So Leave me your reviews if you would and sign with as always regards 'The Demon'**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Heritage.

Harold pinched the bridge of his nose "Is he alright?" He asked calmly, James had a similar reaction he didn't pass out but he did pale a little.

Fleur looked over him, he had a large red mark across his forehead and was a pasty white color. "E is fine." She said calmly "Maybe a 'eadache but other than that, e'll be fine."

Harold sighed "Well, we could wait for him to come to or you could slap him a few times." He said casually.

"We'll wait." She said simply, not even thinking of the other option.

Fleur waved her wand lightly and summoned a pillow for him to rest his head on, she felt her cheeks burn a little with his head in her lap.

"So, Madam Delacour." Harold started "Part Veela? Or Full?"

Fleur jumped a little "Ow did…you know that?" She said softly looking up at him.

"Blond hair, French, I don't see a single blemish or scar. I had a few relations with some Veela." He said rubbing his eyes "The males of the Veela clan are brutal."

"And Very, Very Rare." She said running her hand through Harry's hair a little, tracing his scar.

Harold nodded "Yes, they are and extremely powerful. Too bad they can only bond to a single mate." He said softly, leaning on his sword.

"Were you immune?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I was." Harold answered "Many of the Potter Clan are, some claim it's because we are born of light or move mountains for our friends. I looked deeply into my family's history and haven't found a single Dark Lord. There were supporters yes but not one that was wholly evil." He explained shrugging his shoulders a little. "It seems like he is too."

"Oui, e is." She said with a small smile.

"Anyone else?"

"Well, I have only two other male friends. Only because they can control themselves for a while." She said softly, Viktor and Cedric had strong minds but even they had limits. The last time they hung out she figured that out when Cedric started to sweat and stutter, she and Harry left not to long after that.

"Pity, any female friends?" Harold asked with a sad look on his face.

"Well, I ave Mindy. Emilie can come and go, Olivie is a bit of a bitch when she brings 'er boyfriend around and Zoe is too quiet to care." Fleur explained "I mainly relax around Mindy"

Harold nodded "You never answered my question." He said with a grin.

Fleur rolled her eyes "I am a third generation. My Grandmother is a full and my mother is a 'alf." She answered still playing with Harry's hair.

Harold rose a brow "Creator, you poor girl." He said softly "To have allure only as a quarter. It is very rare, must mean you're strong."

Fleur shrugged lightly "I 'ate it. Most men drool at me, the ones that don't have glassed eyes." She whispered softly.

Harold nodded in understanding "I have seen it." He said simply "In my time I was an Adventure, I explored a lot of Europe at the time. France and Germany were my two favorite places. Tell me they still around? I heard from James about a war not too long ago, Muggles called it World War Two? Lead by an Adolf Hitler?"

Fleur nodded once "Oui, They are both intact. The Muggles are in a time of peace for the most part. Owever, so is the Wizard World." She explained with a hint of distaste, it felt like she was lying. Were they truly at peace? Harry wasn't that was a given at this point.

Harold nodded again "Anyway, I came across a Veela tribe in my youth and well they were only lead by two males and being that Veela live much longer than Wizards or Goblins I do not think they worry too much about the lack of males. Polaros and Azarel, both brothers and both had mates. They were the fathers of a good number of young Veela, such as yourself." He explained casually "Being that I was Immune and basically dying, they gave me shelter."

"Ow did you get urt?" She asked with a raised brow, she remembered hearing stories of Male Veela, they only bonded with one female and it was always one of Pure or Half descent. They were a lot like the High-Elves of old, minus the ears and love of bows.

Harold just smirked weakly "I was er…fighting a Dragon…Red-Tail Xani to be exact." He shifted a piece of his gauntlet and showed a rather dark burn along his arm. "Nasty piece of work that one."

Fleur gasped, the Xani were extinct now because they were so ruthless that Wizards, Muggles and other magical or non magical had to erase them or die. Xain weren't that much larger than a double bus and could breathe an assortment of elements. "Di-Did you win?"

The Portrait shrugged "Not alone, with the help of Azarel and Polaros. We took it down, was a nice place too…Well it was nice before I slept with Polaros eldest daughter by mistake….he was so pissed. What was her name again? Colette or Christelle, I can't remember. She was amazing though." He let out a booming laugh which made Harry stir lightly.

Fleur sighed gently, rubbing her eyes. "Merlin…" She whispered softly, males were notorious for the protection of their Daughters. Where Veela women became like Harpies, the males became like eagles, giant angry flaming eagles.

Harry groaned weakly "Wh-What the." He said softly holding his head "Ugh. My bloody head."

Fleur chuckled a little "Welcome back Sleepy 'ead." She said softly, still running her hand through his hair.

Harry opened his eyes and looked back in Fleur's "I had the strangest dream, you led me to a portrait of my ancestor."

Harold grunted "Well at least he doesn't have brain damage." He said with a cheeky grin.

Harry glanced over at Harold, who waved a little with the Potter grin stuck on his face. They sat there looking at each other for a few seconds before Harry started to laugh "I have to be dreaming, Fleur is playing with my hair and I have an ancestor in this school."

Fleur blushed a little and pinched him sharply.

"OW!"

"You aren't dreaming, this is 'Arold." She said pointing over to him.

"So, I'll ask again Harry, How is James?" He asked crossing his arms, metal shifted lightly.

Harry frowned "My dad has been better, considering he's dead." He said softly.

Fleur helped him up slowly so his back was to the wall and Fleur sat next to him.

Harold frowned "Well, I say it again. Balls."

Fleur sighed a little "James and Lily Potter were both killed by a Dark Lord by the name of…" She trailed off a little, she didn't really fear the name so much as hate saying it.

"Voldemort, he's been trying to kill me ever since." Harry finished.

Harold rubbed his stubble "Well, Tell me Harry. If both your parents and James was an only child." He said with a frown "Who raised you?"

Harry's eyes got hazy and he paled a little "By my mother's sister." He answered shakily.

Harold frowned a little "Lily…James mentioned her, Muggle-Born…YOU WERE RAISE BY BLOODY MUGGLES!" He roared, the wall his portrait was on cracked a little and the background turned into a bright fire.

Harry and Fleur both jumped to their feet.

"Let me guess they beat you? Or tried to force the magic to leave you!" Harold continued, his grip on the sword tightened.

Harry started to shake a little.

Fleur placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"They probably hated you, treated you worse than dirt and any time you showed any real skill, they beat you!"

"STOP!" Harry shouted back, he was a paste white and sweating.

Fleur didn't move, knowing Harry was trying to hold it together for the moment. Harold stopped in mid rant, looking at Harry with a frown and a sad look.

"Shut up, Shut up." Harry said softly, holding the sides of his head, his eyes had a distant look to them. He felt Fleur's hand on his shoulder and he spun around, falling to the ground "Get away!" He shouted, kicking away from both of them.

"Arry, calm down." Fleur whispered softly, keeping a distance from him.

Harry was sweating, with a look of panic stuck on his face. His fingers clutched onto his hair like it was a life line, he started to mumble and pull himself into a fetal position.

Fleur slowly stepped to him, she bent down next to him and started to stroke what hair he wasn't trying to pull out "It's okay….Arry…It's okay." She whispered softly in his ear.

Fleur continued to whisper in his ear, slowly he came over himself. He released his hair, regained some color and stopped sweating, he didn't move much though as Fleur continued to stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry…." Harold said slowly. "I overreacted…."

Harry shook his head a little "No…No…you weren't wrong…about anything…." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Harold said with a raised brow.

"Maybe you should sit down sir, it's quite the tale." Harry answered back.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry spent the next twenty odd minutes talking about his life, he under played a few things and didn't really mention Sirius not knowing how Fleur would react after all the Dog was a wanted man. Harold for his part stayed silent for most of it, only asking the odd question here and there but over all stayed silent. Fleur wept silently for him, normally he didn't like being pitied but he never went into detail with Hermione or Ron….Ron…just the sound of his name made his blood boil.

If he hated Ron, should he hate the other Weasleys? He would have to see if they acted any different to him. He did just cut his only quick route out of Number 4 though. He would worry about that later though.

"Well…saving the stone from a dark lord at the age of eleven…." Harold said with a laugh "You have me beat kid, Basilisk at the age of twelve I would rather run in terror. You've got some angel looking out for you kid or fate just wants to give back."

Harry shrugged lightly, those were life or death. If he ran from the stone, Voldemort would be back. If he ran from the Basilisk Tom would be back and Ginny would be dead. If he didn't stop the Dementors Sirius would be a lifeless husk of a man. He fought not because he wanted to, but because he had too.

"So you're part of the tournament?" Harold asked slowly, Harry and Fleur nodded "Bloody…Bloody hell, someone is trying to kill you…I mean seriously" He said rubbing his forehead.

Harry nodded "I figured that out…." He said softly.

Harold thought for a moment "Any thoughts on the first task?" He asked crossing his arms. They both shook their heads "When you do, come talk to me. It's normally some type of Creature." He explained then coughed "Now back to the matter at hand, those…family…members of yours…well ours…being they are part of my family now as well."

Harry sighed "Look, sir.. I don't really want to talk about it." He said with a bored expression.

Fleur slapped his shoulder "It will make you feel better." She said in a cold voice, like there was no other way to go about this.

Harry sighed louder "Fine." He snapped, with a glare "I hate my over weight cousin, I've had thoughts of murdering my Uncle for years and my Aunt is my only real family. She's not awful just plain ignorant." He explained crossing his arms with a huff.

"Well…Murder isn't that far out there…if you could prove to the Wizengamot that Vernon did in fact abuse you, by beatings, starving you and mental abuse then…" Harold started.

"E and your Aunt could be thrown into Azkaban…Merlin" Fleur finished without missing a beat.

Harold just grinned "Exactly, it's against the law to abuse a minor. Let alone that of an Ancient House."

Harry rose a brow "Ancient House?"

Harold sighed "Secrets and Keepers, Bloody hell." He mumbled "Yes the Potter House is Ancient, you have an ancestor who knew the founders. We came from the Ancient Wizards of Old long before the Roman troops invaded our shores. As far as I know we aren't a largely wealthy House any longer but we still have Potter Rook." He explained in a calm voice "We were one of the families that set up the Original Camelot Court. In the time of my Lordship I knew Merlin who was the advisor to Arthur, If I recall he made his way to Hogwarts to see which house he would have been. Slytherin by the way."

Harry nodded slowly "So, what was Camelot exactly?" He asked looking up with a confused face.

"It was a place where Wizards and Muggles tried to live in Harmony." He said scratching the back of his head "It worked for a short time before man's greed got the better of him and witch hunts started. War broke out and then Camelot fell…I was told by my grandson that they created a new type of Governing body based on the round table…called the Wizards Council."

"Which was then replaced by the Ministry of Magic in the 17th century." Fleur chimed lightly "What? I know my istory." She said with a prideful look as Harry rose a brow at her.

"Anyway, the Wizards went into hiding. Not from fear but of respect, the Muggles needed more room than us to survive. Places like Hogsmead, Godric's Hollow, Ravenwood, Solitude and Coast of Ghosts came about, with a population of nothing put wizards. Of course you have the other schools that started to pop out as well, St. Ambrose in Ireland, Oak Branch Academy in Britain and then House Winter of Wales." Harold said with a calm smile, he had learned so much from his heirs.

Harry frowned "So, why the whole Pure-Blood thing and hatred of Muggles now?"

Fleur patted him on the head lightly "Wizards 'ave gotten to thinking they are better than lesser beings, Man, 'alf-Breeds, Goblins Ect." She said in a smooth voice, trying to not stress the Half-breed.

Harold then spoke up "At first Blood didn't matter, yes it was how old your House was but not the Blood it came from. Muggle Borns were the First Generation of Pure Bloods and so on. Then I assume when the Wizard Counsel was removed and the Ministry came into play they got into Blood." He explained "I know you've heard Salazar Slytherin say that Blood matters but that is wrong, his descents the Gaunts had twisted his view point into that of supporting Pure-Bloods."

Harry just laughed "Yeah, if anyone would know it's you. Right?" He asked with a grin.

Harold nodded "Of course. Salazar didn't really like Muggles but still. Anyway I am sure you are being missed. Off with you, you know where to find me." He said in a firm voice pointing to the hall.

Fleur nodded and pushed Harry to get up, being she was sitting behind him playing with his hair to keep him calm and collected. It worked well enough so that he only had a few break downs.

Harry grumbled as he stood up and bowed a little to Harold, then walked off with Fleur.

Harold watched them walk off 'If the pattern holds true then it's going to be the Defense Professor, I'll tell Madam Delacour.' He thought to himself, Creatures…They wouldn't use a dragon right? He was twenty four when he fought that Dragon and he barely won with help.

Merlin he hated this school, correction he hated the time and people.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The around the next week the small group got back together for another study session, Viktor was a few tables away seemingly working on some paper for his school. Cedric was nowhere in sight but Fleur, sitting at the Ravenclaw table knew that he was aiming to pick up on Cho Chang.

Mindy coughed lightly "Ave you done anymore…research into the Storm?" She asked in a small voice, still not used to English.

Harry nodded a little "I got in touch with Andromeda and she agreed that on the next Hogsmead trip that she would meet with me and help me out." He said flipping through a book on magical creatures.

Fleur smiled brightly "Well that is good non?" She asked nudging him with her foot lightly.

Harry shrugged "I guess, just means more work." With that statement Hermione hit him upside the head.

"Prat, you need to work more and you know it. You're not stupid or talentless; you should aim for the second mark because I'm not letting you have top marks." She said with a feral grin, which made Harry shrink in his seat.

Mindy rose a brow "_Why does he hang around this one again?"_ She asked in French.

"_He saved her life with Ronald in first year, was a mountain troll. They had been friends since this year, mainly because Ronald thinks Harry is in it for attention and wealth._" She explained in a calm manner.

"_You know you could just ask."_ Harry said with a smile, looking up at her.

Mindy didn't bat an eye lash "_And where, Mr. Potter, would be the fun in that?" _She asked with a smirk.

Hermione groaned "Please! I can't speak French as well as you three. All I know is that you asked about friends, you said troll and Harry's being a prat by his smile." She said running her hand through her hair.

They laughed at the poor bookworm.

"So they have a few guardian creatures, Griffins, Hippogriffs, Golems, Dragons, Wolves, Cerberus and Thunderbirds are to name just a few." Harry said flipping through the book.

"What makes you think they'll be guarding something?" Hermione asked peering over her book.

"Does it make much sense to have students have to fight deadly mythical creatures?" He asked with a bored look.

Hermione bit her lip and returned to her book.

Fleur patter the bookworms shoulder lightly, in comfort of her being wrong.

Harry looked over to Mindy "_So, why did your parents name you Mindy?"_ He asked with a casual tone of voice.

Mindy shrugged "_My parents were from America and moved to France when I was born."_ She answered without looking up from her homework.

Harry nodded in understanding and turned to Fleur "What do you think they'll use? I know Hagrid can get his hands on Dragons, Cerberus', Hippogriffs and Wolves." He said calmly.

Fleur shrugged "Dragons would be different, non?" She asked with a smile.

"Dragons would be suicide." He answered back without missing a second.

"Don't be like that, you 'ave done crazier." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Doesn't mean it's not suicide." He muttered with a sigh "So, why have we been avoiding Cedric and Viktor?"

Fleur bit her bottom lip "Er…Well…They are strong…Oui but..They can't be around me a lot." She answered sadly.

Harry had a look of understanding "Oh…I didn't know it was that bad for them." He answered sincerely.

"Not everyone can be a Potter." She said with a small smile.

Harry gave her a sad smile and turned back to his studies, Mindy had begun to argue with Hermione about the uses of Runes and Fleur just watched with wonder, it felt good to have friends.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A figure paced lightly in a small cave near Somerset on his way to Hogwarts. He wore light black clothing, slightly worn with weather and exposure. He glanced to his left and Buckbeak his faithful Hippogriff was silently munching on a large fox.

He brushed his midnight black hair out of his face and sat down in front of his fire, where a rabbit and squirrel roasted against the flames. His name was Sirius Black, the more he thought about the situation he was in, the more his blood boiled.

Harry…He let his God-Son, the only thing he knew of as a son back into that hell were the Dursleys lived. Dumbledore had placed Harry there 'for the greater good.' Bullshit. Sirius had observed Number Four for most of the late summer waiting to find Harry alone to talk to him, he had a few openings just they were to public, and in hindsight he should have just taken the chance.

Sirius didn't know much about Wards, he knew his Defense, Runes and Charms, how to hold a Beaters bat and wield a sword. That was just about it, unless you count the years of Political knowledge his Father pressed in his head. Dumbledore said the Wards around Harry's home kept him safe from harm and they were tied with the blood of his Aunt.

Dumbledore was a liar, he had seen firsthand Vernon slapping Harry across the lawn for mentioning magic. The only advantage Harry had here was that it was in the middle of the Muggle world, in some backward suburb. He found Harry because he took an Oath when he became his God-Father. That Oath was what kept him sane and let him know Harry was still alive.

'_I Swear on my life, magic and blood that I, Sirius Orion Black shall solemnly swear that I shall care for Harry James Potter, in the event that his parents Lily June Evans:Potter and James Charlus Potter are in a situation that they cannot. I also take it upon myself that I shall to the best of my ability protect my God-Son from harm._

_James looked up with a cross between pride and worry, Lily just smiled at Sirius "We weren't going to ask for an oath Paddy.." She said softly._

"_You never know in this world Lily, I want to keep Harry safe." Sirius said with a wolf like grin, stuffing his hands in his leather jacket._

_James shook his head slowly "You're either the biggest softy I know or the best God-Father."_

_Remus glanced up from his book, they had been there for a while "Why can't it be both?"_

"_Prat!" Sirius called out, hitting him upside the head.'_

It was a good memory, mainly because Peter couldn't be there to watch Harry be born. The Oath made sure that since he was imprisoned wrongly and he was the only one to truly care for Harry that it kept him sane from the Dementors. Again in Hindsight the whole event last year was slightly crazed even for him, the face on Ronald though was priceless.

So just watching Harry get slapped by that Fat uncle not only made his magic burn, his blood boil but he felt the stinging on his own cheek. Now Harry was having dreams about Voldemort and he was thrown into a Tournament. This was not good, at all someone was playing seriously this time.

The Stone was all a joke, in truth he doubted that Flamel would part with his stone so easily. The Chamber had been just plain blind luck, deadly and retarded that the Supreme Wizard wouldn't know it was a Basilisk. Then all the terror he caused last year, he felt sorry for the poor kid and now he was being hunted by a true enemy.

Sirius rubbed his eyes lightly; he wondered how he could help his ward. Being on the run left much to be desired, at least he had company sort of. Company…it couldn't be that simple.

"KREACHER!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, this was a small filler chapter if you will. Just clearing the air and filling a few gaps that people have nicely pointed out. Sirius will play a large role in this story as well but I'm just now introducing him for reasons all my own. I thank everyone for the brilliant reviews and I thank you for the popularity of this story, I know it's not perfect but it's the best I got. Harold will help out with his family history as I had just thrown out there, does anyone have a few better ideas on the situations with Harold? I'm open to ideas. So Review if you want to, I'd like both love and hate.- Sign with Regards 'The Demon'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Black Flames.

"KREACHER!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs, the wards he erected would stop the noise from leaving the area around the cave but the House-Elf would hear the call of its master.

A loud 'crack' rang through the air, Buckbeak looked up at the loud noises.

Kreacher was an old House-Elf with large floppy ears, dirty white hair and bulging blood shot eyes. His tea towel was dirty and ragged, he looked sickly and barely alive.

"Merlin Kreacher." Sirius said with distaste.

"Filthy Blood Traitor, Why has he summoned Kreacher away from his Mistress?" Kreacher had a bull frog like voice that croaked and cracked with each word.

"You will not talk to your master like that, Elf." Sirius stated with a firm voice, laced with venom.

Kreacher mouthed something but found the words wouldn't become vocal. To which he just glared at Sirius.

"Kreacher" Sirius said in a composed voice. "What happened to you?"

"What is he talking about? Happenings to Kreacher." The Elf croaked.

"Kreacher" Sirius stated with a firm voice.

Kreacher grumbled "No masters for Kreacher to serve…All Mistress does is scream or cry….no one to order Kreacher around…no drive for poor Kreacher…" He said in a sad voice.

Sirius bit his lip, it was fairly common without any orders for a house elf to fall apart, especially one that was abused. He knew that Number 12 was trashed and most likely in the same shape as Kreacher. Sirius pinched his nose for a second "Kreacher." He said in a calm voice "Would you go and get Mistress Walburga's Portrait from the hall? I need to speak to her."

Kreacher rose a white fluffy brow at him, Sirius did not order this time he asked. "Why does he needs to speak to Mistress?" He stated with a snarl.

"I'm in need of help from my Mother, please go a get her." He said with a look of pain on his face.

Kreacher grumbled a little and vanished, a few seconds later he showed up with a portrait of a woman. She had crazed black hair, wild silver eyes and sharp features, her background was a mudded black color and the frame was that of Black Walnut, he recalled it was the same wood as her wand.

Walburga looked around in a state of panic "PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"Mother."

Walburga looked up at saw Sirius, she took a moment to think "FILTHY BASTARD! TRATOR OF THE FAMILY."

"SHUT UP" Sirius yelled back.

Walburga jumped a little and looked at him with confusion on her features.

"You think I left the family of my own will?" He snapped "You and Orion basically threw me out! All because I didn't want to follow a mad man, I wanted to be the Gryffindor! I wanted our FAMILY to walk in the LIGHT." Sirius shouted.

Walburga remained frozen.

"Orion beat me, when I did wrong as a child. Did you expect me to follow blindly like Regulus?" Sirius continued "I need help, and you are the only one who can help me."

Walburga snarled "And why would I help you?" She snapped.

"Because, I am your son and I need to lead this family." He said with a calm smile "Or would you prefer a Malfoy, become Lord of this House."

Walburga recoiled like she had touched something hot "What do you need." She growled.

"Where are the family rings?" He said simply.

"Gringotts"

"Brilliant. Any idea how I can get a fair trial?"

"Fair trial? You already had one didn't you?" Walburga sneered.

"Do you think I could murder a bunch of Muggles and my friend in cold blood?" He snapped.

That made Walburga bite her lip "Er…Well….I have known you for all your life…" She mumbled "You'd never hurt a fly without just cause or off the Quidditch pitch." She said calmly.

"Peter did it. He betrayed the Potters, I went after him after making sure Harry was alright and then he framed me. The Rat is long gone now, I don't know where to start." Sirius said with distaste.

"Ah yes, the Potters scandal. All the people knew was that they had been killed by the Dark Lord. I however knew they went into hiding, someone had to betray them." Walburga sneered.

Sirius sighed "Answer my question."

"Well, being the Lord of Ancient House should at least grant you an audience of the Courts, Minister or Head of the Aurors. So you'll need to become Head of the Family, meaning you'll need the Ring, Scroll and have to earn the trust of the Raven." Walburga explained.

Sirius frowned "Scroll?" He asked, Orion never mentioned a Scroll. The Raven he knew was the family symbol, the way to earn the trust of the symbol was to submit yourself to the family. As far as he was aware he could only contact the symbol through a ritual.

"The Scroll is the family's way of keeping track of the Lords, Heads and Counts." Walburga explained "Without that scroll anyone can write their name in there and take over the family, so long as they share some blood with us. Being that all Pure-Bloods are related in some way, that means anyone can do it."

Sirius bit his lip "And the Scroll?"

"In Number 12, attic. Kreacher." Walburga snapped, the Elf looked up with watery eyes "Fetch me the scroll. Now." Kreacher bowed deeply, his nose almost touching the floor. With a small pop he was gone.

Sirius glare over at his mother "I hate you, you know that?" He snapped.

"Oh I hate you too, I would rather my own blood be head than some lesser being." She said without a care in the world.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa will likely be kicked out of the family." He said crossing his arms "And Andromeda will be brought in, with her daughter." He looked down at his fingernails "Harry will become my adoptive son."

Walburga had a tight lip, almost scowling "Bellatrix is fine. She has dishonored the family. Narcissa has done nothing more than follow the contract her father set for her, as for Andromeda, I have no comment."

Sirius sneered as the small 'pop' sounded in the cave. Kreacher was holding in both hands a wide scroll, with dark iron metal tips in the shapes of Ravens. The Seal was that of the Black family. Sirius opened the scroll slowly and saw the last entry was that of his father, it was written in dried blood and had his index print on the page.

Lacking a Blood Quill at the moment, Sirius resorted to more direct means of getting his blood on paper. He pulled a small dagger from his waist, being the wand he had only worked a good fraction of his true power, he kept it on him. The Black heir slit into his index finger and used his slightly over grown nails as a tip to write with.

'_Sirius Orion Black'_ It took him a few seconds to write it out and then he pressed his index finger under the name like his ancestors.

Walburga smiled at him "Show that scroll to the Goblins at Gringotts and they'll let you in." She said with peaceful look "Now, may I return home?"

Sirius nodded blissfully "Kreacher." He stated hoping the elf would know what to do, before the Elf could leave "Kreacher, also take care of yourself. Take a bath and clean your towel." Black said softly.

Kreacher grumbled a moment then was gone.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, he wouldn't be able to walk bold face in the Ministry. Lord or not, they would take him down and then he would be at square one. However as Lord of the Ancient House of Black would allow him so connections, including a property near Hogwarts that shouldn't be in too rough of shape. So long as the Elf there was still alive.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Sirius walked through Diagon Alley with his hood up, this plan was stupid and he knew it but it was so stupid he knew it would work. No one was looking for Sirius Black: Mad Man and Killer in Diagon Alley, as far as the public knew he was in Northern France and heading south.

He didn't dare Apperate here, so he used Buckbeak, disillusioned of course. The Hippogriff should still be invisible and quietly munching on a dead fox in an abandoned warehouse, a few blocks away.

So long as he kept his hood down and didn't look up to often, he should be fine.

Sirius took a back alley behind a building to avoid traffic, without looking up he slammed into something. He heard a small squeak of surprise and then a thud. He looked up from his hood a little, it was a woman. A few years younger than himself, she had mid back length chestnut colored hair, a sharp face and glasses which covered almost sparkling pink eyes.

Sirius cursed himself, he was staring. "I'm sorry." He said softly, keeping his hood down.

The woman shook her head "No, No it's my fault…it's what I get for trying to read and walk." She said dully, collecting her book.

Sirius held out a hand for her, she took it and he helped her up. He was about to turn and leave, heading for the bank. She stopped him "I'm Jennifer. What would your name be?" She asked softly, straighten out her button up shirt.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer but I have an appointment with the Goblins. You know how they are." He said calmly, still looking down, keeping his hood up.

Jennifer nodded in understanding "Well, I hope to see you around sometime. I work at Flourish and Blotts" She said walking off "Oh and Black, take care of yourself."

Sirius' head snapped around at her parting words but she was gone. It could be a trap, or it could be a supporter. He didn't have time for it at the moment though.

Sirius didn't take long to enter the Bank, he walked up to the nearest available teller "Excuse me." He said politely.

The Goblin looked down from his desk and paperwork "Yes?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I'd like an audience with Durik." He said in a calm manor, hoping to not attract too much attention.

"Sirius Black….you have some nerve to walk through Diagon Alley into this bank." The Goblin stated with a smirk "I like it, follow me."

The Goblin lead Sirius through the back lobby, down hallways with name plates on each door. The further he was led the more ancient names he saw. 'Potter, Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom.' Then finally his family's door, it was a dark wood most likely Black Walnut with a Silver handle and a Green metal name plate '_The Ancient and Noble House of Black: Family Accountant Durik the Sly._' With that the Goblin left Sirius.

Sirius knocked loudly once, he waited for only a few seconds "Enter!" Was heard from the other side.

Durik was a feral looking goblin with beady black eyes and slicked back white hair, he had a scar across his cheek leading up through his eyebrows. The room was dark, very dark the furniture was a dark color with forest green padding, walls were a deep black color with throwing of green underneath. Any metal was either dark Iron or Silver.

"Well, Well…The prodigal son returns at last." Duirk said in a harsh voice, obviously recalling how he acted in his youth.

Long story short he pranked the Goblin in his second year and ended up with a severe beating for that one, it was totally worth it.

"Nice to see you too, Durik." He stated as he sat down, placing the scroll on the Goblins desk.

"Is that?" He stated looking at it before opening it slowly, seeing Sirius' name on the parchment. "Well…I would assume you'll need the Rings and the Alter to summon the Raven?"

Sirius nodded once.

"Very well Mr. Black."

With that the Goblin pressed two buttons on his desk. In a few seconds two Goblins appeared, both were fairly young and looked eager to please. "Talof, go down to the Records Room and get the Black family Rings." He stated to one, who took off after ordered "Riva, fetch me the Ancient House's Alter."

Sirius sighed a little, the Black Manor or as it was called in its day Ravenwood. During the war years ago back in 1298, a Dark Lord spawned from the Black house and then the Light Leader at the time destroyed the family home, all items included. What was spared was then sent to the Vaults, and then sometime later a town was born from its ashes with the same name.

"What made you deiced to return?" Durik asked with a raised brow, curiosity in his eyes.

"Harry Potter." He stated calmly "I need to care for my ward, which is hard being a criminal. But as Lord even as a criminal I have some reach."

Durik smiled dangerously "Nice to see your stay in Azkaban has done you well. More Mature."

"I can prank you if that will bring back some nice memories."

"No thank you, I quiet like my Office the way it is." He said with a glare "It took them weeks to get the pink off this place."

Sirius snickered "Just a suggestion."

Riva returned bearing a stone shrine, it had runes covered all over it and a bowl. Durik stood slowly, handing him a box with emblems on it "Have a pleasant journey, Mr. Black." He said leaving the room, with the other Goblin.

Sirius sighed dimming the lights with a wave of his wand, he walked over to the altar. Kneeling down in front of the dark stone runes, he used the dagger on his hip to slice open his palm. Draining it down into the bowl. Inside the box he threw in some powder and a raven feather. "I Sirius Orion Black, summon the Raven of House Black. Hear my call." He said in a drawn voice.

The runes started to glow a deep black color with a dull. The bowl then lit on fire, the fumes started to lift around him. He closed his eyes and let himself getting lighter, his vision slowly got darker.

"_Well, Well what do we have here?_" A female voice whispered from the shadows, a birds flapping could be heard "_Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Lost little puppy return home. It's almost a tale for children._" She chilled.

Sirius looked around for the bird, in truth it was starting to annoy him already.

"_So…why should you lead the House of Raven?"_ She chilled softly, when he was about to speak "_You do not need to speak, I know it all. Sirius."_

The Black heir looked around and then was face to face with the black bird, it held violet colored eyes. The bird looked at him with an amused look in her eyes and started to caw.

"_Gryffindor, Bold, Loyal and Courageous. That boldness has caused you mistakes, the loyalty has caused you pain and the Courage you wield, makes you different._" She started "_A Trickster, well versed in Magic of both Dark and Light, you've come from a Dark background and thrive to live in the Light…Cocky, Playful, Curious, Secretive, Protective, Mysterious and Unpredictable…..All qualities of the Raven…"_ She whispered, in a soft motherly voice. It was almost lulling.

Sirius was holding his breath slowly and then he let it out "Who are you?" He whispered.

"_It has been nearly five hundred years….since a Black has asked me that…I was part of this family, a daughter, a mother and a wife…in life I was the Half-Sister to a King….I was Morgan Le Fay._" She whispered softly "_Sirius Orion Black, Son of Walburga Venus Black and Orion Taurus Black….I deem you worthy of this House…Welcome Home._" With that the Raven slowly faded like it had never been there.

"Thank you Madam Le Fay, I shall not fail the house again." Sirius said with a bow of his to the altar.

"_Silly boy, you've never failed this house…this house was born from the shadows…but like a Raven, they must learn to walk in the Light._ _Farewell Sirius._"

Sirius stood slowly, his shoulder started to burn and the knife wound on his hand was gone. Glancing at the flesh from under his shirt was a small black bird in flight, a Raven.

Durik reentered his office when Sirius opened the door, in his hands was a small wooden box. "By claiming this ring you take on the title of Lord Black, any dealings with any families must be honored wither debts or marriages." He explained opening the box, showing a silver ring with an onyx raven in the center, surrounded by green emeralds.

"I know." He said picking up the ring "But I have more riding on the next few days than ever before."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Fleur you're going to love the Three Broomsticks, it's the best place in Hogsmead to get a drink or something to eat." Harry said excitedly as he led her through the village.

At Beauxbatons, they were able to do something very similar but during their fourth year. From what Hermione told her, Harry wasn't able to go much last year other than sneaking around due to not having permission. Which she didn't feel comfortable with, being his Relatives had to sign it. She needed to have a chat with Cedric about someone who could help.

The small group of her, Harry, Mindy and Hermione were gathering a couple of glares. Harry was gaining most of them, he had gotten a letter a few days ago from someone and he was holding his head up. Of course he was still getting into a couple of scraps with his House-Mates but it wasn't anything serious anymore.

Hermione was gaining some glares as well, mainly from the Ravenclaws who disliked her for being such a Brain Lion. Mindy went largely unnoticed which annoyed her to no end and Fleur was trying to avoid the stares.

The Three Broomsticks was cozy and lightly packed with students. Hermione and Mindy left to order food and drink, leaving the pair alone. Well at least until some Ravenclaws showed up, one Harry knew well.

"Beat it Potter, I'd like a word with this wonderful flower." The Leader snapped, he had short cropped black hair and sky blue eyes, he was well built and looked full of himself.

"_Who is he?_" Fleur asked in French to Harry.

Harry just grinned "_Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Captain Chaser._" He said casually, lately he had been looking through his French to English book and had gained a better understanding of the language.

"_He just called me Flower…do I look like a Flower?_"

"_Yes and No, Beautiful like one but about a hundred times deadlier…_" He responded with a shrug.

"_So you think I'm beautiful?_" She asked with a bright smile.

"Hey! I said Beat it Potter!"

"_I hate brutes."_ Harry said to her then turned to Roger "I am so sorry Davies, but we were talking before you came over demanding like a bloody Gryffindor or Brute. How about you come back when she'll actually talk to you, which would be never."

Fleur giggled softly, it was blunt and to the point.

Roger looked like he had just been slapped "I don't have to take that from you Potter!" He snarled, his face becoming red with rage.

"Roger, take two seconds to think this over. You are about to attack me in a public place, surrounded by people and some of my friends." Harry said in a cold, emotionless voice.

Roger ground his teeth slowly, then without warning he turned to leave.

"Smooth." Fleur said softly, as Hermione and Mindy came over. Hermione with the Butterbeers and Mindy with chips and biscuits, both started asking what had just happened.

While Fleur explained the situation, Harry noticed Hagrid and Professor Moody walk into the Pub. They stopped at the bar for a second and the Hagrid sat down next to them, carrying a rather large mug. Moody of course drinking from his pocket flask, which he noticed wasn't when he was thirsty….it almost seemed like clockwork.

Hagrid leaned over while the girls chatted "Arry…I need ya to come out to me cabin round midnight, can yeh do that?" He whispered in a gruff voice, leaning back into his seat and taking a deep drink of most likely Fire-Whiskey or Mead.

Harry nodded once and flashed Hagrid a smile, Moody winked at him a little which seemed off for such a grizzled warrior.

After a while the group left the Pub and headed for the Shrieking Shack.

"I 'ear this is most 'aunted place in the area. It seems strange no? I mean 'Ogwarts is full of ghosts." Fleur stated with her hands behind her back.

Mindy nodded "I thought the same thing. Very strange."

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded her head a little.

Harry smirked "Well in truth, it's not really haunted." That caused the two French women to look at him strangely "You see all the screaming and yelling, then the roars and howls were because a student at the time was a Werewolf, let's just call him Moony for the moment." Harry smirked widely "See Moony was bit at a young age and dreamed of going to Hogwarts but to protect the other students he needed a place to transform every month. The Shrieking Shack, was perfect."

Fleur rose a brow "Ow do you know any of this 'Arry?" She asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Well, like the text books say the Transformation is rather horrible and brutal on the body, especially alone. So his three friends let's call them Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail, trained to become Animagus. Prongs was their leader, Padfoot became their go to man, Moony their information and Wormtail the spy." Harry explained with a slow grin "Let's just say, I'm close friends with Padfoot and Moony, Prongs sadly passed on before I knew him and Wormtail is up in smoke." Harry started to laugh at their expressions, Hermione knew exactly who he was talking about, Fleur more than not had an idea and Mindy was completely clueless.

"So the most 'aunted place in Brittan, is nothing more than a Werewolf changing spot?" Fleur asked.

Harry pointed at his nose "Winner."

Fleur shrugged a little, only Muggles were scared of ghosts. "Can I come with you for the training with Andromeda?"

Harry shook his head and looked at his watch "Sorry, She doesn't want anyone but us. I'll see you guys later, I've got to go." With that the Raven took off like a shot, not wanting to be late.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Mr. Potter." Andromeda said with a smirk, the woman had long slightly curly black hair and bright violet eyes. "So glad you could make it."

"And I would miss it?" He asked with a casual smile.

"Too true, I dare say you'll need some Elemental help during this Tournament." She said softly.

Harry nodded "That was my thoughts as well."

"This is nothing you can learn over night, I started my training at the age of eight and I am not a Master of the Lightning Element, Water is easier because it flows and bends. Light does not." Andromeda started, sipping from a cup of tea. "That is the element we shall start with first Water. To master Water you must let yourself go, flow with the water and yourself. Blissful, Easy going and Relentless."

Harry nodded listening intently, the place was dark, all he knew is that it was a cabin of sorts, near Hogsmead.

She waved her hand around lighting the place, it was cozy and worn out from years of use. "Do you know where we are?"

"Not a clue"

"This is the Black family cabin, normally it was for us Blacks to meet with our parents in secret." She explained "Sort of like now, I meet this scruffy black dog earlier and if I didn't know any better. I would say it was my cousin." She went to the door, and let the dog run in.

"Padfoot!" Harry shouted as he got mauled by the large Grim like dog.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, So ends another chapter. Cruel yes as I end it right when Sirius shows up for Harry and his Elemental training begins. So what did you think? I'd like to think it was well done, I know some people claim that Gringotts shouldn't have all that stuff but remember it is a bank. A lot of people in our world but an important thing in Safety Deposit Boxes, and Gringotts is Neutral grounds being part of the Goblin world, so they can do what the Heads of Houses as criminals cannot. 'branchkk' I do not know who you are but you my friend are an amazing thinker, I think your idea is brilliant and I will use it somehow in my story.**_

_**So till next time Ladies and Lads, I bid thy farewell and respectfully ask for your ideas or suggestions. Love, Hate it all helps in some way- So sign with Regards 'The Demon'**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Bring on the First Storm.

Harry was tackled by the large Grim like dog, Padfoot or as the wizard world would know him Lord Sirius Black. Padfoot licked Harry across the face with a barking style laugh "Gross!" Harry shouted trying to wipe off the slobber. Andromeda giggled lightly at the scene in front of her, she never believed that Sirius was guilty however being she was just a Healer at St. Mungo's there wasn't much she could do. "Guh, get off me you great beast!" Harry wailed as Padfoot tried to lick him again.

Padfoot sulked for a moment and stepped off of Harry and walked over to a lounge chair, changing into Sirius as he did so. The Black threw himself into the chair and sighed "Home, Sweet home. Eh Andie?" He asked with a cocky smile.

Andromeda rolled her eyes "You're just lucky, I was using this place to visit Nymphadora when she came here." She snapped, brushing a spare piece of hair out of her face.

Sirius let out a laugh "Well, I say we get some business out of the way first." He said looking over at Harry "Good to see you Pup." He gave his god-son a wink.

Harry grinned and sat up from the floor, Andie rose a brow "What are you talking about?" She asked then felt a strong tug on her magic.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black extend my offer to the once honored Andromeda Cassiopeia Black and Her daughter Nymphadora June Tonks to once again join in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. So Mote be it." Sirius said with a small bow of his head to Andromeda who had frozen when he started to speak. His ring glowed brightly and two Raven's glowed from it, one flew off to Tonks location and the other hovered in front of her.

"Sir-Sirius…" She said with small tears sliding down her cheeks "I, Andromeda Cassiopeia Black, accept Lord Blacks offer to rejoin with my birth family. It is an honor I do not deserve, and shall thank the Lord from the bottom of my heart. So Mote be it." She bowed to the Lord of the Family and to the Raven which then flew into her core.

Harry sat quietly; the Black family magic was cold, mysterious, haunting yet familiar and unintimidating. He didn't know what to make out of the situation being that Sirius was Lord of his house; he knew that it was the highest honor one could hold in the House system. Though Harry assumed he could do the same with the Potter House being it was Ancient like the Blacks, a Half-Blood would never be able to claim a Pure house. Right?

Sirius stood slowly and gave Andromeda a large hug "It is an honor to welcome you home." He said softly. While his older cousin cried softly into his chest, he let her do so until she was finished.

Sirius then turned to Harry, he let Andromeda take a seat and she watched him strangely "Harry, you are the closest think I have to a Son." Andromeda's eyes widen "Harry, I'd like to be more than your God-Father."

"Sirius, he'll never let this." Andromeda started, wiping her tears with her sleeve "He's a Potter, not a Black."

Sirius shook his head "He's a third generation Black, his Grandmother was a Black." He snapped, crossing his arms.

Harry looked from the two "What are you getting at?" He asked with a raised brow.

Sirius, uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck "Well…With your permission…I'd like to adopt you..Magically of course…blood only if you wanted." He explained with a small grin. "By doing this no one would question my right as your guardian, in the Muggle world they can take your children away…in the Wizard world, you either run away or get dumped at an Orphanage…"

Harry frowned at that last bit "Well, I have very little doubt you'll just drop me or make me want to run away…all of the time." He chuckled at the look Sirius had made. "What would happen if we did the blood thing?"

Andromeda spoke up "Well, it would make you his direct heir unless he states else ware in his Will. Should he have another son, it would still go to you being his oldest by right of blood." She explained, looking down at her hands "By doing this, the Black magic would be able to accept you, however this would create a conflict, being the Potter House will also need an heir. I do not know what will happen if you take on both roles."

Sirius cut her off "I do, Houses join together all the time. In fact Harry your blood holds that of the Peverell family. So if you had two children both males one would be Potter the other could be Peverell and then you just recreated a House." He said with a casual shrug "Being the only Heir of the Potter House should grant you some leeway with the family magic."

Harry nodded slowly "So, that would make me your son?" Sirius nodded "And you would be able to take me away from the Dursleys and place me with someone, say Remus for example?" Harry said with a sly grin.

"Clever…" Sirius stated with a barking laugh "But, I would rather see what other options are out there" He looked at Andromeda "While I do love Remus. His carelessness almost got five people killed last time, Severus, Hermione, myself, Ronald and You. I'm not counting Peter, wanted him dead then want him dead now." He said with a shrug and a voice laced with venom "If all else falls through, he'll take you in until I can."

Andromeda smiled at Harry "Already thinking like a Black?" She cooed, like a mother would have.

Harry shrugged "When you grow up like I did, you have to be sneaky or you'll starve to death." He said carefully, with a cringe at the memories "The Hat wanted me in Slytherin, maybe I should have been."

Sirius waved him off "The Hat wanted to the same thing with me, I threatened to set the bloody thing on fire or curse it. Prongs and I were already fast friends, wasn't going to mess that up."

Harry nodded "So, what do we need to do?" He asked standing up from the floor.

Sirius sighed "Are you a hundred percent sure you want to do this?" He asked carefully.

Harry nodded "I am, you're the only father figure I have." He said calmly.

"Alright." Sirius said with a sigh, he stepped back "Hold still."

Harry nodded, as Sirius started to circle him waving his wand at the floor as he did. It created a Magnus Circle, one used for rituals and summoning. Andromeda helped out a little by summoning the things he would need for the ritual, a dagger, a bowl, a box with designs on the sides and a stone Raven.

Sirius nodded his head "Alright, I want you to focus all of your magic to your skin." He said with a wave of his wand.

Harry rose a brow and nodded slowly, closing his eyes he focused on his core he knew it was his core because when he fought Voldemort his first year, this part of him felt bent and stretched. The warm prescience told him he was doing it right.

Sirius and Andromeda took a step back, Harry's aura was nearly blinding. It was a cross of Green, Ruby and a little bit of Black, all spinning around him wildly. The Ruby was the Potter magic Sirius knew that from watching James, Green could be Lily's protection or Harry's own magic and the Black he wasn't sure of.

Sirius decided to take action, he stepped forward drawing the dagger and summoning his own magic. His was a Purple color, with flares of Scarlet he focused on just his left arm. While Harry's was like lightning and fire, Sirius' was almost air like, wispy and calm. He cut into his hand and held it out to Harry "Take it." He said with an iron like voice.

Harry opened his eyes watching Sirius, cut into his hand then holding the dagger out to him. Harry nodded and took the dagger, slicing his own hand like Sirius had done.

"Now shake my hand, and hold it." He said loudly, the floor cracked.

Harry nodded and extended his hand, Sirius met him halfway and then he held it. Andromeda was on the outside, placing what warding she knew around the pair, trying to keep their magic contained.

Sirius took in a deep breath "I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of the Black. Do adopt Harrison James Potter, as my son in blood, sprit and Magic. Do you accept this Harrison?" He asked loudly.

Andromeda placed down her wand and the started to create the mixture to summon the Raven, all Blacks knew how to do the ritual. It was in case the heirs would die before their time, like Regulus.

Harry nodded his head once, something inside of him swelled and he began to speak. "I, Harrison James Potter, Heir of the Resilient and Most Ancient House of Potter, do accept Lord Blacks offer to become his son, in Blood, Spirit and Magic, So Mote Be it." He called, their magic mingled a little Scarlet and Green joined together and left traces of the other within their respected magic. Sirius and Harry both stepped back, Andromeda bleed into the bowl "I Andromeda Cassiopeia Black, summon the Raven of House Black to test Harrison James Potter, to see if he is worthy of House Black." With that the bowl caught fire and the familiar scent filled the air.

"_Oh my, been a busy boy haven't we Sirius._" The Raven said being brought out of the Shadows, with bright purple eyes "_Harrison….Well…I has been a long time since I've seen a Potter… So let me see_" She looked deeply into his eyes "_Well, A hidden Slytherin eh? Clever, Resourceful and a Natural Leader, you have a natural Mystery being yourself and as I have expected are no more a Potter than I am…while you have the blood and natural traits…you lack the guidance…What type of Patron would I be if I let my Brother House fall?_" She looked directly at Sirius "_Train him just how his Father would have, even his Grandfather, Welcome to the Black Family. Harrison James Potter-Black._" With that the Raven flew directly at Harry.

However another figure jumped from Harry's core, it was a skeleton like horse with leather skin and wings, it's eyes were a sickly white color "_You, dare…Black….try to take that which is not yours. While I accept Harrison's new found Blood, I shall not accept his placement in the House of RAVEN._" It shouted in a hundred different voices, ranging from male to female. The Horse took a step towards the Raven which then flew back startled "_Sirius Orion Black shall be his 'Father' by right of new blood, magic and oath. However Harrison shall never join with the House of Raven. So Mote Be It. He is a Potter, protected by the Thestral House do not test me again, or I shall be more forceful. Black._" The Horse glowed a sickly silver color, a red blazing fire bird could be seen as it disappeared. The Raven vanished without a word.

Harry took a deep breath, shaking and in slight amount of pain "Wh-what the hell was that?" He asked simply looking up at Sirius who looked a little cross.

"We'll cover that after a while, for now Andie I believe you had some training with him?" Sirius muttered, running his thumb over the shallow cut on his palm that had stopped bleeding.

"Er…well…I believe that was enough for one day…." She said softly feeling drained "How about this Harry…we'll pick up next week sometime, I'm sure you know how to leave the castle?" At this Harry gave her a cheeky smile "Like your father" She mumbled "Here, Read this." She passed him a book titled '_Water: Flows Freely or Pushes through._' "I expect this to be read by next week, it is not that long. No complaining." She said grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

Sirius gave a barking laugh "See if you were an Air type, we could have trained together but alas you're stuck with her." He said patting Harry's hair with a grin.

"Heard that!" Andromeda called out.

Harry swatted away his hand "Stop it." He mumbled flipping through the book.

'_When it comes to controlling Water one must remember that Water is free and always drawn down the easiest path. However should that easier path be full of obstacles then the Water will warp, wrap or cut through them. Water is a force much like that of Fire, while Fire Destroys planting the seeds of rebirth, Water is what feeds the seeds and creates life. Much like a Monk peaceful yet deadly.'_ Harry read, he frowned a little, so this was going to control water? What about Lightning? Shouldn't the lightning shaped scar on his brow mean anything? Shrugging he turned to Sirius "I'm going back up to the castle." He said giving him a small hug "See you next week?"

Sirius nodded "Of course, I'm going to have a few holes to fill and birds to kill. If you hear about me in the news don't worry too much." He said pulling a cloak over his shoulders and his hood up. "By the way, being the Tri crap is here this year. You'll need to learn how to dance."

Harry's head nearly snapped off at the speed he looked at Sirius "Why?!" He asked with wide eyes, not wanting to be the middle of attention again.

"Yull Ball." He said with a shrug "They have it during the Tri. It will be Christmas Eve." He explained "Andromeda knows how to dance, in fact it should help with your training. The Water element is a lot like dancing." He mused, with a shrug. He kicked a small trunk to Harry. "I got your measurements, you'll find some new robes, cloak and Potter family dress robes. Most are in Black, Forest and Ruby. Your favorite colors."

Harry smiled and gave Sirius another great big hug "Oh, before I forget." He said getting on eye level with Harry "You have to remember this, understand?" Harry nodded with a confused look "I have a House-Elf, being you're my son. You can summon him, he's a nasty vile piece of work but he'll listen to you. Kreacher"

With a 'pop' the Elf appeared, he looked a little better. His towel was clean as was his swallow skin and white hair. His eyes were still blood shot and he looked sickly thin "Master summons Kreacher?" He croaked.

"I did, Kreacher this my son Harry. You will listen to him, understood?"

Kreacher bowed deeply mouthing something "Of course Master Black." He said with a foul look.

"Be gone." With that Kreacher vanished. Sirius pulled a book from his robes "I know you're busy with the Tournament and all, classes and now Andies training but you should use your gift." He pressed the small black book into Harry's hands "It's on Parseltongue, I know you can speak it, use it." With that Sirius winked once more and vanished with a loud 'crack'

Harry looked at the book, it was small with a green snake emblem on it. He cracked it open and at first it was a mess of figures and swirls, then it started to link to English '_So, you can speak can you? Impressive, I'm not going to tell you my name nor will I share with you when this book was written, let us just settle that I am an expert with the subtle art of Snake charming and the Speech of the serpent. Remember that snakes are intelligent, proud and cunning, to ask anything of a snake you must be willing to do it yourself, to kill, to hunt or to spy. Magically summoned snakes will listen to you without out fail but lack the power of a true serpent; I would recommend gathering a serpent of your own speaker. Keep it on your person and make it your best of friends._' The first page wrote in silk like letters, it almost seemed familiar somehow but he just shrugged.

Sirius was right, if he was going to survive or win this Tournament; he would need all of his power. Serpent, Elements and Magic, no more hiding this was the time to strike just like a Snake, waiting for the right moment and this was his.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Cedric!" Fleur said loudly, her pale blue bag trailing behind her as she ran up to the Hufflepuff Seeker, Champion.

"Fleur?" He said scratching the back of his neck "What's up?" He asked, his eyes glazed a little but regained focus.

"I need some elp." She said simply.

"Oh? With what?"

"Well…I know of some…Abuse….in one's 'ome life….'ow would one go about this in your government?" She asked with a gently raised brow, and crossing her arms.

"Talking about Harry?" He asked simply leaning on the wall.

"What makes you think that?" She asked her eyes widened a fraction.

"Weasley, he isn't as quiet as some would think. He told most how Harry was raised by Muggles, a lot of Muggles don't care for Wizards." He said simply.

"Fine, Fine. Ow do I go about getting them away from 'im?" She asked with a glare.

"That would be tough, I'll ask Susan Bones what her Aunt is doing. I'll see what I can do." He said simply, glancing at his watch "Sorry, I've got to get going. Charms" He said simply walking off, slowly shaking his head a little.

Fleur sighed, maybe she would be able to help Harry more than she thought. Bones? Like Amelia Bones the Head of their DMLE? She shrugged a little and went out to the carriage, wondering how Harry's training was going.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Dragons!" Harry said to Hagrid as Madam Maxine walked off. Hagrid nodded simply. "Bloody hell they are insane, how are going to kill those things!?"

Hagrid shook his head "Ya won't be killin them 'Arry, you ave to get something from them." He explained, pointing to each Dragon. "Chinese Fireball, Swedish Shortsnout, Welsh Green and then…" He pointed to a jet of fire "Hungarian Horntail….bloody piece of work that one, I tell yea…"

"Agrid?" Madam Maxine asked walking over.

"Thanks Hagrid, means a lot." Harry said with a bright smile.

"Don mention it Arry, you weren't to be in this tournament anyhow." He said pointing to the cloak, which Harry then dawned and vanished.

As he walked back to the castle he started to think, Fleur would know being that Madam Maxine was there. He glanced to the sky, a ghostly figure gliding on a broom was streaking away from the fire's. Cedric….he looked around and saw a figure running towards the ship by the lake. Krum, they all knew.

Dragons, beings of Fire…Fire….He remembered a spell on Fire, he wondered if it would work on magical flames. History of Magic did have some boosts.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"So, are you ready?" Harry asked looking over at Fleur who looked a little pale. Harry only had about a week and a half to study his spells, he was confident in his abilities and was sure of his new found strengths.

Fleur nodded softly "Oui, Oui…are you?" She asked looking up at him, why was he so carefree.

Harry grinned "Yeah, I think I've got this." He said brightly. He glanced around, Cedric was doing some muttering as he paced and Viktor was in a meditation state, calming himself.

The Group had met once to clear what they knew, while they didn't come out and say it to the others it was clear they were dealing with fire.

Moody had pulled Harry aside after class a few days ago and started to ask questions, talking about how to trust no one. That his greatest strength was on a broom and he was allowed a wand. While Harry didn't really listen as he had a plan already it was always good to have a back up. He wasn't sure what to make of the Grizzled man, it was clear he wanted to help Harry and he proved that by turning Malfoy into a Ferret much to Hermione and Fleur's amusement.

Ludo Bagman walked in through the tent flaps "Come around, Come around." He said to the Champions, he pulled out a purple bag that was sparking and smoking "I want each of you to pull on figure out of this bag, ladies first." He said holding the bag out to Fleur, who then pulled the Chinese Fireball, Cedric the Welsh Green, Krum the Swedish Shortsnout and then Harry "The Horntail" He muttered under his breath, he was hoping to not get this Dragon but it was better him than Fleur.

"Right, now that you all know what you are up against. You have ten minutes to prepare before we begin, starting with Madam Delacour." Ludo said taking the figures back and then walking from the tent with a wink at Harry.

Fleur ran a hand through her hair a little, pulling it into a bun to keep it from being burned off or getting snagged on something. Her gear was much like that of the others, but in blue and white, the gear had their names, the number they were called and padding on their knees and elbows.

"Fleur" Harry said holding out something for her, it was a small package. "Ced, Viktor." He tossed them each one as well.

Fleur opened it first, it was a pair of Goggles, hers was powder blue with white flames on the sides. Viktor's had his school symbol on the sides in a blood red color, Cedric's were Hufflepuff themed and Harry pulled out his own, they were Green, Red and Black with serpents on the sides.

"Harry…you're a Gryffindor" Cedric said pointing at the snakes "Why that symbol?"

"Because, I can't speak to Griffins or Lions." He said simply "But I can speak to snakes, remember."

"Oh I remember." Cedric said with distaste. Recalling the events two years ago.

Harry just grinned "They should protect your eyes. I'd recommend them." He said tapping his glasses and then the goggles, matching the glass. He pulled off the glasses and then strapped on the goggles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. I am pleased to present the Tri-Wizard Tournament! This is the first task of four that we shall be offering this year. You heard right people! Four! Being that we've had to add another player to this ancient tournament, we felt it was only fair to add another event! So shall we invite our first Champion to face her Dragon! Oh yes, we said Dragon! Each Champion is to gather a Golden Egg much like this one! While avoiding a very upset Mother Dragon so will Madam Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons!" The Voice of Ludo Bagman yelled out, the crowds began to roar and scream.

Fleur stood slowly, shaking a bit. Harry closed his eyes and stood up with her and pulled her into a small hug. She knew Harry never initiated contact with many people, let alone hugging "Be safe." He whispered softly, stepping back and sitting back down.

Fleur grinned a little, feeling her cheeks warm up a little "You worry too much." She said simply, taking a page from his book "I'll be fine."

Cedric and Viktor bowed their heads a little and she headed out, the pit was all a black colored stone. She could see her dragon in front of her and she quickly hid behind a stone to avoid the flames. She glanced around and could see everyone watching her, the stands were within range of the flames of the beast they must have some enchantment.

Fleur took in a slow breath and then relaxed herself, she focused her magic to her throat and pressed her wand to her lips, she started to sing softly "_Écouter tous ceux qui peuvent entendre ma voix, sentez-vous dériver dans un pays de votre choix. Pour vos yeux commencent à s'affaisser, vos épaules sont lourdes et vos pensées se troublent. Concentre sur ma voix, sentir combien apaisante et heureuse je suis, concentre sur ma voix pour elle vous garder au chaud comme une couverture sur une nuit froide. Tomber dans un monde de votre choix. Tomber dans vos rêves._" It was in French and of her own design, using a fair bit of her allure and natural peacefulness she was confident that the beast would lull off. She was correct, the beast started to relax half way through and then it was snoring, breathing a small flame out of its mouth with each exhale. Glancing around she noticed a large number of students and visitors were also asleep.

Without wasting her time she sprinted across the field jumping over stones and using her wand to summon a large rock from nearby to block the Dragon's fire. Quickly she grabbed the egg and took off for the exit. Once there she waved her wand "_finite incantatem_" She said clearly, in a crisp voice. Turning around and walking to the healer.

The healer was an older woman who worked at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey was her name if she was correct. The Matron looked her over silently "You seem alright, few spots of dirt, ash and sweat but nothing a good shower can't fix." She said waving her off.

Fleur returned to the arena to get her points for the task, Dumbledore gave her an 8, Maxine a 10, Karkaroff a 4, Bagman gave her an 8 and Crouch a 9. While she knew if she performed more magic she would have gotten more points. 39 out of 50.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Cedric went about facing the Dragon through deception; he crafted three stone wolves to face off against his beast. He only got a few burns on his arms and face from the fires but overall he was okay. 32 out of 50. Viktor, he didn't do too well, cursing the eye of his dragon causing it go on a rampage and it crushed half of its eggs they docked him for it. But he was able to get his Egg anyway still coming out on top only because of his Headmaster 40 out of 50.

Next was Harry, she was able to sit in the stands next Mindy and Hermione. A fair amount of people were waiting for Harry to get himself killed in this one, she just hoped he wasn't to rash.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce our Fourth Champion. Harry James Potter." Ludo called out and then the Raven haired teen walked out onto the field, he didn't stop nor did he acknowledge anyone. Simply waved his wand over his head while muttering something, causing a small glow.

Hermione bit her lip "I've seen that look." She muttered "He had it last year…when he faced the dementors…" She whispered, looking over at Fleur.

Harry stopped in the middle of the field and the Dragon roared making an appearance, yet Harry didn't rush for cover or raise his wand yet he did shout something though "Over. Grown. Gecko!" His voice was enough to inspire the Dragon to breathe a large jet of fire at him.

Fleur, Mindy and Hermione screamed, so did a large number of the crowd. A few people could be heard cheering. The fire completely covered the Raven and Dumbledore could be seen starting to shout at the nearby Dragon Handlers, a large scruffy black dog started to bark loudly, attempting to jump into the ring only being stopped by a woman with Raven black hair.

If they had been paying attention they would notice that Harry wasn't screaming, he was laughing. Fleur's head perked up at the sounds, she could see through the flames, it was a figure who didn't move much just let out a cackle of sorts.

When the flames stopped Harry was standing proudly without so much of a burn or scratch on him, he brushed off a little ash on his robes though "That all?" Could be heard as the crowd grew deathly silent, even the Dragon was surprised looking at him with amazement. "My turn." He raised his wand, with a few flicks and a swirl "_Magna Aquae Fluctu._"

A large crystal clear wave of water sprouted from his wand, slamming into the Dragon as it roared in pain. The heat from the stones and the Dragon's skin caused steam to erupt clouding the area. The only thing that could be heard was footsteps and then a loud "_Accio Firebolt!_" The Dragon was thrashing around through the mist and fog, trying to kill Harry.

The Broom showed up like a shot, diving into the steam as it started to lessen. Fleur could see the Firebolt then leave with its rider, a glint of gold under his arm "_Glacius!_" Harry roared, pointing his wand at the Dragon as he flew pass. Ice started to form on the ground and Dragon's skin, the beasts movements slowed and then it breathed on the ground trying to warm itself.

Harry looked calm he flew to the exit. Fleur stood still, they quickly managed to get the Dragon under control. Harry was brought back out after getting the all clear symbol from the healer. Dumbledore gave him a 10, Maxine a 9, Karkaroff gave him a 4 which was quickly changed to a 7 at the boo's. Bagman a 10 and Crouch an 8. 44 out of 50 it put Harry in first place.

The second he had been graded Fleur ran out of the stands followed by Hermione and Mindy, a few other people left with them. Harry was by the post with a pale look on his face and he was shaking. Fleur wrapped him in tight hug which he gave back half-heartedly, the large dog from earlier pounced on him when she let him go.

Hermione slugged him on the shoulder "IDIOT!" She screamed "While I am impressed you managed to pull that freezing fire charm, that spell hadn't been used in years! How did you know that it would work!?"

Harry blushed petting Padfoot gently on the head "Er well…by practicing…at the Shrieking Shack…" He said mumbling.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a glare.

"I started a fire…then used the charm…then walked into the fire…." He rolled up his pants leg to show some healed burns "Messed up the first few times."

Hermione rolled her eyes, pinching her lips in thought.

"Accio?" Fleur asked with a raised brow.

"Asked Flitwick if I could skip class to practice it in an unused class room." Harry said with a shrug. "It is a fifth year charm, being excused from exams has its advantages."

"I thought you were skipping for something like that." Hermione mumbled.

"What about the frozen spell?" Mindy asked voicing her opinion.

"Practiced by the lake, when I could freeze a good part of it, I was sure of it." Harry said cracking a grin "What works better than water and ice?"

Andromeda stepped up "He learned the Water Wave from myself, while he shouldn't have used it yet." She said noting his pale demeanor and the drops of blood coming from his nose "You're too weak to be using that level of Element, shouldn't have even showed you it."

Harry gave her a cheeky grin "Sorry, Aunt Andie couldn't help it." Padfoot hit Harry in the face with his tail and gave him a sharp look "Oh, lay off me Snuffles, I was sure it would work." Andromeda started to dab at his nose, lightly with a rag.

Fleur rose a brow "Aunt?" She asked.

Hermione's head snapped up "You're not Harry's Aunt" She said simply.

Andromeda laughed a little "Oh I am so sorry, I thought he told you." She said looking over at Snuffles who bowed his head "Harry was adopted into the Black family a few weeks ago." She said with a smile.

Fleur and Mindy rose a brow and made a face, while Hermione squealed with joy and tackled Harry into a hug. To which Harry groaned.

"So why is e bleeding like that?" Mindy asked gently, crouching down next to 'Snuffles' who was eyeing her with suspicion.

Andromeda looked up from her book "Oh, well that's because he's pushing his magic far too hard, using the element water like he did puts a lot of stress on the body. While overexerting his magic causes draw backs on the organs, you're looking at one. I'd say the nose bleed and paleness is from internal damage, it will fix itself though with time." She said with a small shrug "As his body gets used to it, he'll be able to much more and have far better control."

Fleur nodded a little, it was basically the same thing with Fire Elementals. Should the fire be too great they would receive burns and blisters along their arms and faces. So the Water Elemental would take damage inside being humans are made of water.

Harry scratched his nose a little "You worry too much." He said with a smile.

"No, if I worried much more. I wouldn't train you anymore." Andie counted, with a glare. Snuffle gave off a barking that sounded like laughing.

"Touché"

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**A/N: So I hope you guys like this one, I know I summed up the first task rather quickly expunging a week or two out of the story. However who wants to read Harry doing nothing but training and Fleur trying to come up with a way to face against a dragon? Didn't think so. So I've got a few more elements going on here, Sirius is now Harry's Father and you'll see what type of chaos he can cause with his status soon. Fleur's song can be translated by using Google: Yes, I know it's cheesy but I liked it, So tell me what you guys think on this, Reviews or PM's are always welcome.- So Sign with regards 'The Demon'**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way._

Chapter Eight: Aftermath.

Harry gave a small sigh; he was sitting calmly on his bed meditating. The Water-Book said to do this every night as it would help him reach a state of peace which was needed for controlling water. Fleur and Mindy went back to their carriage after a few minutes, the Beauxbatons students wanted to celebrate their champion. To his knowledge the Gryffindor's were celebrating without him, no one knew where he slept as he entered the room under his cloak, not even Hermione knew.

Harry knew that if Voldemort kept attacking him then he would need some followers of his own, he wasn't gone the events first year made that very clear. If his dreams were right then Pettigrew had found him and was nursing him back to health, the Dark Mark during the Quidditch Cup meant some of his followers knew it as well. So that begged the question, who would follow him?

Most of the Slytherin students believed in their parents, thus meaning a lot of them would follow through to Voldemort. Greengrass, Davis, Masaki and maybe Nott could be the only Slytherin's in his year that would even think about it. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode and Zabini were lost causes; Bulstrode was too close with Parkinson and Zabini with Malfoy.

Ravenclaw had also been a House leaning to Voldemort, though not as heavily as Slytherin they did have a lot of Pure students. Boot, Corner, Entwhistle, Goldstein and Patil were more likely to side with him than the others, who were of more Pure Decent.

The majority of the students would come from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, after this Tournament starts to die down. It's going to be the same as Second Year, when they called him the heir of Slytherin then when the Basilisk was slain they changed their tunes. Wishy washy people pissed him off.

Sirius pulled him off to the side when most of the people had left the arena, into a bathroom which Andie stood watch. That was a good talk….

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Are you Bloody Insane!?" Sirius growled, running a hand through his hair looking right at the Potter.

Harry shrugged "Maybe a little." He confessed.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Three things before I leave, One while it was extremely risky and gave me a heart attack, you did a brilliant job with that Dragon. Two why are you so close with the Delacour" He asked with a small wiggle of his brow, beaming with pride.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little "At first she just started to talk to me, little things…then I was chosen Champion and my Housemates didn't like that too much….the next morning she patched me up…we've been friends since the wand weighing." He explained looking off with a small smile on his face.

Sirius rubbed his small beard gently "You like her." He said casually, like it was obvious to everyone alive.

Harry didn't answer him; still blushing he sent the older man a glare.

Sirius ruffled his hair "Ask her to the Ball." He said confidently.

Harry rose a brow "What if she says no?" He asked back, then looking away.

"She won't, trust me." Sirius said resting a hand on his 'Sons' shoulder "The Third thing is, figure out that Egg sooner than later. It came from a Dragon maybe try fire on it or something"

Harry shrugged "I wonder what it even does" He spoke with a glare at the golden egg on the floor.

"Let's find out." Sirius leaned down on the floor and twisted the top off the egg, it instantly started to screech and hiss into the air.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry shouted clapping his hands over his ears.

Sirius closed it quickly and twisted the top, he looked around then back to Harry "That probably made a lot of noise, I should bail."

Harry rubbed his ears a little and nodded softly.

Sirius took him into a small hug before changing back to Padfoot, he gave off a bark and Andie opened the door, trading spots with him.

Andie looked upset, without a word she slapped him upside the head and then pulled him into a hug "Don't scare me like that again." She mumbled.

Harry didn't speak for a moment, frozen from being pulled into the hug.

"I know you're not used to having people care about you, but Sirius, Hermione, Fleur, Mindy and Myself we all care about you." She said softly, still hugging him for another moment before breaking it off and stepping back.

Harry nodded looking away "Sorry…."

"It's alright, but never pull that stunt with the water, you can damage yourself for a long time." She said sternly looking him right in the eye.

Harry didn't break eye contact but nodded "I won't" He said calmly.

"I'll see you next week, I've got to get Padfoot out of here."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry nodded, so being that the Egg was from a Dragon it would need heat. Make a fire, put the Egg inside and see what happens. The clue itself was vocal, it screeched inhumanly in contact with the air. He would worry about that after the Ball, he'd ask Fleur during one of the Hogsmeade visits.

The Potter glanced around, pulling out the Marauders Map and tapping it with his wand "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He muttered softly.

The parchment blew to life showing the people still awake, partying or walking around. Harry scanned the map looking for who was nearby, he saw a name that was strange '_Bartemius Crouch._' This was strange because he had seen the older Ministry official leave after the First Task.

Harry started to search for Mad-Eye, that man's eye was probably charmed to see through Invisibility cloaks like Dumbledore's glasses. At least that's what he figured, second year in Hagrid's hut the Headmaster looked right at him and Ron when he was speaking, someone as paranoid as Mad-Eye would likely have a charm to see through cloaks.

Harry glanced at the DADA class room, Moody was in his office. This made him grin, he jumped off his bed and slipped on a pair of Dragon-hide boots. "_Silentium_" He muttered gently pressing the tip of his wand to his boot. The spell was designed to lessen the noise created by his walking, after all the cloak only removed the visual factor.

Pulling the cloak off the bed post and his robe off the other side, he wrapped himself up and vanished from sight. With a soft muted click, he opened the door and walked down the halls, he wanted to talk to Harold.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The last heir of Potter took no time to reach Harold Potter's portrait, he had burned the path into his head and make small markings on the Map. Slowly Harry removed the cloak which made the man within jump.

"The Bloody Hell!?" He shouted but then seeing it was Harry, he raised a brow highly.

"Sorry, wanted to talk." Harry said sitting down across from him.

Harold sighed waving him off "Where did you get that?" He asked pointing his sword at the cloak next to the heir.

"My dad had it, I think it's some family heirloom" He said holding it out and looking it over, it was a dull silver color but unlike the Invisibility cloaks he had seen before, this one had designs running through it mesh.

Harold squinted a little "Bring that closer to me." He instructed.

Harry nodded, standing up and bringing the cloak to his eyes.

Harold examined it for a few minutes "What is this?" He mumbled with a slow glare at the fabric.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't a normal cloak….this is….something special…" Harold said softly.

"How so?" Harry asked looking at the thing, he knew it was unique the thing was ancient but looked brand new.

Harold scratched at the light stubble on his face "Can you perform the summoning charm?" Harry nodded at that "Summon it to you."

Harry shrugged and set it down, taking a few steps back "_Accio Cloak_" It didn't move and inch "_Accio Invisibility Cloak._" Still it remained still "_Accio Potter Family Invisibility Cloak._" The cloak refused to move.

Harold nodded "Just as I thought." He mumbled "The Cloak is enchanted differently, it's almost like it has been layered. Which is impossible; enchantments of such power to remove one from sight can't be added onto another item with an enchantment."

Harry bit his lip a little, he wondered what else the cloak could do. If it could resist summoning charms…shouldn't be able to resist other types of magic? "Sir, would it be possible to repel all sorts of spells?"

Harold frowned for a moment "While unlikely, the fact it resists the summoning charm and looks brand new means it is very detailed….So I'm not ruling it out, wonder where it came from…"

"Any thoughts?"

"Yes actually…there was talk in my time of a trinity of powerful objects, said to be created by the old magic's….A wand made from Elder, virgin blood, Thestral hair and Nordic runes; it had been said to be the single strongest wand ever crafted." He paused a moment, seemed lost in thought "The second was a stone, a simple stone forged from the heat of a volcano which blew on an eclipse, fused with enchantments, soaked in mermaid tears and carved in Elf runes…it was said to bring shades of the dead, shades not bodies much like how you are speaking to me." Harold went silent looking directly at the cloak.

"And the third?" Harry whispered.

"The Cloak of Invisibility….the stories said it was perfect, not a single flaw with it and only those selected can use its full power, the tell of its creation were vague but so were the other two, made from Acromantula silk and Unicorn hair, it was said to have Phoenix ashes spread over it and then soaked in Goblin silver." Harold explained, rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you think this cloak from the trinity?" Harry asked running it through his hands.

"Possible, doubtful, Don't know and truthfully don't care." Harold admitted "Why did you come here again?"

"Oh to talk about the Potter House"

"Well, I'm not getting younger"

Harry rolled his eyes "The Black House has the Raven for its symbol and patron animal right?"

Harold looked lost in thought for a moment "Correct."

"So would our House Patron be the Thestral?"

Harold's head almost looked snapped at the speed he looked at Harry "The Thestral talked to you?!"

Harry shook his head "No Sir, Sirius was adopting me and the Raven tried to claim me the Thestral flipped a lid."

Harold grimaced "Really?" He said looking off "Go to bed, come to me soon….I need to think."

Harry grumbled a little "Fine, I'll see you after classes tomorrow." With that he wrapped himself in the cloak and vanished.

XX~XX~XX~XX

'_Dear Fleur._

_I am very glad to see you have completed the First Task without injury or death, you know I'm joking. That was quite the trick, using your magic and Veela Charms on the Dragon and audience, the song simply acted as a trace inducer. Well thought out however you have tromper's like Bagman and Igor, they would not know skill if it bit them in the cul. I have heard of your little Amour as well, his performance was dangerous but inspiring from what I hear he faced the lizard head on. So tell me about this Golden Egg does it do anything?_

_Sign, your loving Father: Martian Delacour._

_P.S: If your Amour does not ask you to the 'bal de Noël' I will have a long chat with him.'_

'_Dear my Flower._

_I hope you are doing well, Gabrielle has been ecstatic since your name has been chosen now she's practically jumping from the walls. I heard from 'Spectre' that you used Veela charms, while normally I would happy you could do such a thing as a Quarter but this was in public. I express the use of restraint Fleur, please for your safety. Write me soon. ~ Your Loving Mother: Sophie.'_

Fleur let out a slow sigh as she read the letters from her parents, they were like most of her classmates. Proud she passed but slightly disappointed in the way she went about it. She couldn't really blame them, she was a being of Fire so her natural element would be no help. She lacked the raw power that Harry had to fight the beast head on.

Viktor and Cedric both went at it head on and both got burns and claws. Harry well….Harry was a Potter and thus far she found messing with one, equaled a bad idea. Between Harry, James and Harold, it seemed all Potters were tied with Death in one way or another.

The only thing she hoped for was that Harry did ask her to the Ball…

XX~XX~XX~XX

The Raven haired fourth year glanced around the Potions room, he was basically late but Snape had yet to arrive. One of the few open spots were with Greengrass, Ron, Malfoy and Neville….for the moment he wasn't up to talking with Ron just yet, Boot would test his patience…he was almost in Slytherin after all.

Without a second thought Harry walked up to Greengrass, he had only spoken to her a few times and to his knowledge was for the most part a Loner. She was short, slender with shoulder length strawberry blond hair. "Morning." He greeted calmly.

Greengrass looked at him like he had grown a horn for a second or two, then replied with a snap "Potter."

Harry just gave her a smirk "Come now, don't be so cold. Just saying Morning." He said casually, rubbing the back of his head.

Greengrass just rolled her eyes "Fine, Moring Potter." She said dripping in venom.

Harry glanced at the Potions Master's office, which had yet to open. "I don't think, we've been introduced." He said slowly "I'm Harry."

Greengrass looked at him for a few moments "Daphne…pray tell why you decided to bother me today Harry and not the Red-Head with the temper." She asked with a gently raised brow.

Harry smirked "Simple, I'd rather like my potion to not explode today."

Daphne stuffed a giggle, and then snapped her head to the front when the office door opened.

"Silence." The Dungeon Master drawled, in truth Harry really didn't hate the man. He just got on his nerves; the man did try to save him his first year and then again last year.

"Today we shall be brewing the Girding Potion, you will find the ingredients on the cupboard and the steps on the board. Please try to not blow yourselves up." Snape drawled hovering over the group of Fourth Years like a Bat.

However most of them were fourteen or thirteen, this scare tactic did little to them at this point. Well except Neville but the poor kid had always been afraid of Snape.

Harry leaned over his caldron for a few seconds thinking, glancing up at the board. The Fumes were already making it hard to read from this distance. Book it was.

'_Pg.103: Endurance Boosters._

_Girding Potion._

_The Girding Potion is normally used before a battle of physical excursion, being this Potion lasts for anywhere of a single hour to two weeks. It is important to also understand the advantages of said potion, by boosting the adrenaline glands to continuously produce during a time of high heart beat. It also strengthens the muscle fibers to limit tearing, this potion does not Increase Strength! The Potion not only makes one able to fight longer, but has been shown to enhance reflexes, reaction time and pain tolerance._

_The Maximum dosage would be two standard vials, once overdosed the body will begin to shake, sweat, spasm and black outs shall also occur. Being the body is no longer producing adrenaline from the rate of the heart it is merely producing. A high overdose has been known to lead to death._

_To Brew this potion you shall need: One Full Set of Spring Fairy Wings, Four Measures of Doxy Eggs, Standard Bowl of Toasted Dragonfly Thoraxes and Three Flying Seahorses. To Brew of maximum effect use Golden Caldron, to lessen the effect use Bronze._

_~Steps~_

_. Add Fairy Wings._

_.Heat until Turquoise colour appears._

_.One Measure of Doxy Eggs._

_.Heat until Pink colour appears._

_.Add Dragonfly until Potion turns Red._

_.Let Heat until Potion turns Blue._

_.Add Dragonfly until Potion turns Silver._

_.Let Heat until Potion turns Red._

_.Add Remaining Doxy Eggs._

_.Add Remaining Dragonfly._

_.Let Heat until Potion turns Blue._

_.Add Seahorses._

_.Heat until Potion turns Green._

_.Let simmer for ten minutes until heat is level._

_.Bottle Potion within standard bottle._

_~For further instructions seek your Potions Master or Nearest Apothecary.'_

Harry looked over at Daphne, who was reading like himself. Sparing a glance around everyone else had begun to start on their potions. "What do you think of it?"

Daphne jumped a little, almost lost within her own world "Oh…Well I think it's just a way for males to murder each other." She admitted with a small shrug.

"That is exactly what it sounds like, that or some other Male issue."

"Gross Potter." Daphne wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Just throwing it out there, anyway let's start shall we?"

Daphne rolled her eyes "I'll get the ingredients for the two caldrons if you start the broth and heat level." She said with a small glare.

"Brilliant." Step One Complete.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Sirius sighed softly from the safety of the Marauders Cabin. It was something they made for Moony when he had to transform, basically it was a sleeping shack for the animal roughhousing the night before.

He was tapping his quill against the letter, it was from Cissy she requested to meet with him and he sent her a Portkey to this location. The Password would have been something she would only know, which would be what she pushed him out of when they were five~ Cherry Tree.

Sirius didn't have to wait long, with the Tea already on. He heard the small crack of the Portkey and a single female like growl "I swear to Merlin, Sirius you were never good at Charms" The voice snarled stepping out from the front door area to the chair across from him.

Cissy had taken after her father more than her two sisters, fair skinned, blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a deep green traveling cloak with a hood covering her face.

Cissy lowered the hood as she sat down, glaring at him for a few moments.

"Lovely to see you too, Dear Cousin."

"What do you want?"

Sirius just grinned at her "Tell me Cissy, how are things?" He asked pulling a slip of paper from his robes pocket.

"You mean at Home? Well enough, I can't really complain." She said with a small shrug, brushing a bit of hair behind her ear. Sirius knew this was her tell, when she was nervous.

"Narcissa, tell me." He snapped.

The woman glared at him with near fire in her eyes "What do you want me to tell you? That I loathe him? Wish the 'Dark Lord' would come back to do away with him?" She snapped back.

"Really? Well that doesn't surprise me." He placed the paper down "You two were brought together by a Contract, at first it seemed you two did love each other."

Cissy sighed rubbing her brows "We did, we were in love or at least I thought we were….When Draco was born I was never happier, but….then the Dark Lord fell nearly a year later." She said softly, looking away from him. She brushed her hair behind her ear again.

"What changed?"

"Lucius became obsessed….going on how he wasn't dead or that he would return…and when he did that we would be rewarded, that he had been placing seeds within the Ministry…" She whispered looking over at him with fear in her eyes.

"That is what I feared…then let me guess..by the time Draco was old enough to speak, he took him from you?" Cissy nodded softly at that "He's been training a Death Eater…" Sirius bit his lip with a distant look "He won't do it, he might have the arrogance of a Malfoy but I don't see the boy as a Killer or Rapist."

"Do you think he still lives?"

"I do."

Cissy shuddered for a moment, looking down at the paper "Is that?" She asked fearfully.

"Your contract, it is."

"Are you going to…."

"No…No I'm not, I don't want to do this to you Cissy if I take you away from him. Draco will side with his Father." Sirius admitted running a hand through his hair "So I want you to help me."

"Why should I?" She asked with a brave glint in her eyes.

"Because you know as well as I do, that Voldemort doesn't care about Blood." He snapped "He never has, he wants the world to Burn! When your family has served its purpose then he'll kill you." Sirius glared back, his words laced with venom.

Cissy lowered her shoulders a little "What do you want me to do?"

Sirius grinned a little, his eyes twinkling merrily "Nothing dangerous…."

XX~XX~XX~XX

A figure approached an island in the middle of a sea, he knew this Island because he'd been here for many years and was one of the few who managed to escape. Sirius tugged his cloak around him tighter, he needed help from the Family with Cissy already on his side and doing as he needed.

The Only remaining member of the direct family was Bellatrix, she was always a little twisted growing up, she was the child that loved death and everything black. That didn't mean she wasn't cheerful, because she was.

Bellatrix was his favorite cousin, because she was as twisted as he was. They would explore everything growing up, even when he was in Gryffindor she still talked to him but then she started to change. It was when she was first introduced to her marriage contract Rodolphus Lestrange. Then it was almost like a downward spiral, she would do anything that arrogant bastard asked of her.

For the longest time he pondered on why that was, why did she follow him so when they had just forced the contract onto her? After all from what Andromeda had told him, she was getting ready to leave, run away.

A few days ago he broke into Orion's old study, the old man always kept records on the contracts of all kinds. That was how he found Cissy's contract, it was simple and standard for the most part. But Bella's?

He pulled the worn sheet of parchment out of his pocket, glaring down at it.

It had stated within its words, that Bellatrix was tied to Rodolphus by Magic. That she was bound to his words and she had been forced to Obey. So how long did that start? Was it instant or did she slowly start to obey him? He had to find out.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry wandered around the Halls, he was bored truth be told. He would hang out with Hermione or Fleur, but Hermione was elbow deep in homework and Fleur had her practical class today.

"Hey, Harry." A voice made him stop, he turned to see Ron standing behind him. He looked cross, almost between something. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I was sorry, I figured that you'd really have a death wish or something to sign up for the Tournament but after yesterday, I get it now." Ron said with a large grin on his face.

"Get what?" Harry asked, what the hell did he do yesterday? He'd avoided Ron like the plague.

Ron seemed proud of himself "You've been Imperiused." He said with that same grin.

"What?" Harry snapped, was he really this dense?

"It took the fact you sided with Greengrass over me in Potions."

Harry frowned, no he glared at his ex-friend "Fuck off." He whispered softly and started to walk off.

"Harry mate, what a second." Ron pulled out his wand "_Finite Incantatem._" He said waving his wand at Harry "There feel better?"

"No, Piss off." Harry growled "You honestly thing I've been Imperiused? Remember Moody's class you twit, I can repel his curse why couldn't I repel some students?" He started to walk forward nearly burning with anger.

"Well about Fleur? She's got you like some trained monkey."

"She's my friend!" With a small flick of his wrist his wand slid into his grip "Is it hard to believe that I want more friends than before? Daphne has a descent sense of humor and is fairly nice when you get to know her."

"She's a Slytherin, she's evil."

"I WAS ALMOST A SLYTHERIN!" Harry roared "I chose Gryffindor because you were my friend, maybe that was a mistake."

"Yeah but you're not evil, you chose the house of light."

"Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, you stupid prick." Harry growled out, he was starting to see red.

"Okay that was one bad egg, bound to happen." Ron mumbled "But come on Harry, the Slytherins have it out for us."

"Only because we have it out for them!" Harry said rubbing his temple, wand extended "You're giving me a head ache, leave me alone."

With that Harry walked off, ignoring Ron as he tried to call out for him. He was pissed off, was it hard to believe that he was fine. That he didn't have a death wish, that he wanted to be friendly with people? That was why he was mocked as the 'Gryffindor Glory Boy' because he was only Gryffindor.

He needed to embrace the fact that he was Slytherin too.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, so ends another Chapter. Tell me what did you guys think? Should Bellatrix be Good or Evil? Because I've set the stage for both, it is up to you guys. I love the reviews, I really do. I want to thank everyone for reading it thus far and for putting up with my errors. So we see Harry and Ron's confrontation of course there will be more throughout the story but I will try not to beat the already Dead Horse. I think I did a good job with Cissy and Sirius, but what do you guys think? So leave me a review of what you think~ Sign 'The Demon.'**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Balance.

Screams, that was all she heard; all she ever heard. Screams of the people she had harmed, of the people who had been harmed around her. She saw flashes of faces, some brought her pain but joy; two brothers, both looked so much alike yet so very different. Sisters, one looked like a formed ray of sunlight, while the other had been carved from midnight.

Then the memories, all of them, every single memory of pain, hurt and loss; if it caused a negative emotion then it was brought to light. Who was she, a hollow shell of an evil soul? Maybe, could she be saved….doubtful. She was Bellatrix Lestrange, the right hand of Voldemort; the most feared and loyal of the Death Eaters….right?

That was when she heard it; it was like a howl but not unlike a cry of joy. Suddenly the Island shook, light appeared from her one window and the smell of sulfur waved through the air. Then more screams, yet these screams weren't hers they came from outside.

A small ray of light blew through her door cracks, it was warm…she had almost forgotten what warm was. Then her door creaked, instead of the cold feeling the Dementors had when they entered to give them minor rations.

In the doorway stood a man, his face plagued her mind for years and every night she would look to the sky to see his name sake. His hair was pulled back, he wore a prison guard uniform and was holding himself with pride.

"Sirius?" She whispered, hoarse and dry from screaming and ranting. This was it, she'd finally snapped.

The man walked forward, slowly closing the door behind him; enough to block the line of sight but not enough to lock them in. Sirius took a moment to look her over, he was thin to the point where her ragged clothes looked like drapes, her eyes hollow, glassy and heavy lidded but violet like he remembered. Her raven hair was a mess, tangled and full of lice he was sure and she was shaking.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked gently.

Bella threw her head back and let out a cold laugh, this went on for a minute leading it to the point of tears "This is it! This is the moment of complete insanity!"

"Answers that question." Sirius mumbled, leaning on the wall.

"What question? Why are you here?" Bella said, her eyes losing that glass effect she had.

"Why am I here?" Sirius asked, hands on his hips and his head cocked to the side "Take a guess, I'll wait."

Bellatrix frowned at him "I don't know, to kill me?" He shook his head "To free me?" He shrugged "What do you want!"

"The truth for starters."

"What?"

"Lestrange."

That made a mark, Bellatrix instantly started to shake and what little color she had was gone. Her violet eyes were looking around quickly, almost searching for him. "W-Why?" She whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Because, I need to know." Sirius said kneeling down towards her "What did he do to you?"

Bellatrix shuddered for a moment "Siri…the better question is what he didn't do to me…" She whispered looking up at him slowly.

"Did he force you to follow Volde-" His words were cut off by her hand over his mouth and on his throat.

Her eyes crazed "Do. Not. Speak .His. Name." She hissed, looking feral.

Sirius could only nod slowly, she lowered her hands gently. Sirius was bleeding from his neck, her nails were razor sharp. Glancing at the wall told him why, she had been filing them down; most likely to protect herself.

Bellatrix leaned on the wall opposite of him "Yes….to answer the question…I always sort of agreed with his ideals but not his methods." She mumbled, pulling on the loose threads of her sleeves. Sirius could see scar tissue there, jagged cuts and thin lines signs of self-harm, most of them were very old.

That caused Sirius to close his eyes "Come on." That was the tell, the Bella he knew would never harm herself. She was too prideful for that, she cared about her body too much.

"W-What?" She said in a surprised tone of voice, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm breaking you out, if you would rather stay here then so be it."

"No! No, No, NO!" She said over and over again, starting to pull on her hair.

"Then come on, that pipebomb isn't going to keep them all occupied forever." He said opening the door again, wand at his side.

"Pipe what?" Bellatrix asked scrunching up her nose, her eyes losing that glassing again.

Sirius already had a good idea that she was slightly bipolar, maybe schizophrenic. This could cause a problem but for the moment it was fine, he was willing to go on faith for now. "Muggle thing, it's amazing what you learn as a criminal."

"Excuse me?" She asked as they started to walk.

"Didn't you know? Apparently I killed Peter Pettigrew, and told The Dark Lord where the Potters were. They gave me life without so much as a trial." Sirius said looking around carefully, he didn't feel any Dementors.

"Pettigrew? But he was the spy, I would have told you." She said closing her eyes and biting onto her lip to much that it started to bleed. She started to pull on her hair again.

"Bella, stop it." Sirius hissed, grabbing her arms "Tell me later, we need to leave now!"

Bellatrix took a few moments and seemed to go back to normal, Sirius opened a door with a set of keys. He wasn't an idiot, maybe reckless but not an idiot; he'd taken the uniform and keys from a guard on his way up, poor guy was locked in a closet.

The pair came face to face with the outside, it was the middle of a storm. It must have blown in when Sirius was setting up and getting Bella out. "_Accio Silverbullet!_" Sirius called out, it was a long shot with the wind and rain like it was. Wind.

Sirius pulled his wand back, part of his mind still focusing on the Silverbullet; however, for the moment he was waving his wand around "_Ventis Tranquilla_" He called out, the winds around him started to pick up and fight against the other winds. Sirius' winds pushed back the natural wind, to calm the area around him.

They didn't have to wait long for the broom to arrive, it was soaking wet and battered to hell but a broom was a broom. Without a second thought Sirius jumped onto it and pulled his cousin on next to him.

XX~XX~XX~XX

**Escape from Azkaban!**

**November 24****th****, 1994. For the recorded Second time in History of our great Ministry, another convict has escaped Azkaban. Insane, Murderer and known Death Eater, Bellatrix Halley Lestrange: Black. She escaped sometime November 23****rd****, which was also the same time an explosive was placed in the Prison. "We have reason to believe" Cornelius Fudge, our esteemed Minster states "That Lestrange had help from the outside, from none other than Sirius Orion Black." To those who do not know, during the events of early June 1993 Black escaped Azkaban. He has yet to be caught.**

**To our readers we would also like to state that Lestrange was the only Death Eater freed from Azkaban, should you see Lestrange or Black. Do not Approach, contact your nearest Auror and leave it to them. Lestrange was most famous for the use of the Cruciatus curse, this woman feels no pity or mercy. ~ Luke Day.**

Harry read the paper slowly, Sirius must have a good reason for doing this. Andromeda sent him a letter before the post Owls arrived this morning, basically stating that it was all under control and to not worry. Harry was worrying however, he cast a look to Neville. He was pale, shaking with either fear or rage; Harry didn't know.

He cast a look around the Hall, most people had read the paper by now "Hey Potter!" He cast his attention to the Slytherin table.

Draco was holding the paper, he had one leg on the seats and the other on the floor. "Better watch your back, I hear my Aunt has a score to settle with you and you too Longbottom." The arrogant toe-rag said with a cocky smirk.

Neville stood up slowly "Shut up." He muttered, Harry got a good look at his eyes; there wasn't an ounce of fear in them, this was pure hatred and anger.

"What'd you say, Longbottom?" Draco called out, a few Slytherin's starting to snicker around him. Harry noted that Daphne, Tracy and Karin Masaki were not laughing at all but shooting death glares at those who were. Nott didn't seem to care, at all; in fact he was sipping his tea while reading a book.

Neville rounded on Draco, Harry had never seen the normally gentle, kind and slightly lost boy this angry. "I told you to shut your bloody mouth!" Neville roared, that caused everyone to silence. Even the head-table was now quiet, everyone watching Neville.

Neville wasn't finished with that "You think you're special? You think you're the prince of the Slytherin house?" Neville growled, he point his finger to Daphne "She's got more Slytherin traits, than a hundred of you."

Draco raised a brow, he had actually taken a step back; startled by the outburst "Oh? Do go on."

"It's the truth, you don't have to be a bloody taunting jackass to be a Slytherin!" Neville growled out.

Draco didn't really comment, he stood up a little though.

Neville wasn't backing down "Not to mention her father didn't kiss up to a Dark Lord that was beaten by a one year old!" He cast Harry a glance, it was almost like he was asking for help.

Harry to this chance to stand up, he was part of this as well. "You're pathetic." He said in a bored voice, looking directly at Draco.

"Me? I'm pathetic, listen here you Half-" He started but was cut off.

Harry started to laugh, it was subtle at first; then it was a full on mad cackle. His head was thrown back as the laugh escaped his lips.

A lot of the people around Harry started to shrink away, Fleur made her way near him; along with Mindy, and Hermione; Neville stayed where he was.

Harry lowered his head for a moment, catching his breath "That's funny." He whispered "You think blood actually matters? Tell me Malfoy…how far back does the Potter blood go?"

Neville rounded on Harry, his eyes wide and he seemed almost impressed. Draco on the other looked confused "I know they 'were' pureblood, but what's your point?"

Harry took a step forward, Draco saw his eyes glowed a bright green color in the shadows "My blood goes back to the Old magic. Same with the Blacks and Longbottms." He growled out, then smirked coldly "I call you pathetic because you can't do anything, you're basically a squib."

A majority of the people in Hall gasped, Snape stood up to tell Potter off but Dumbledore rose his hand. He wanted to see this play out, Harry knew about his heritage which was good. He had moved Harold Potter to an unused part of the School for privacy, should Harry find him; it would be a lot like the mirror.

"ME A SQUIB" Draco roared, pulling his wand and pointing it at Harry.

Harry seemed unfazed, though his hand was extending out. Sirius had gotten him a wrist holster, he didn't want to sit on the bloody thing. "It's the truth, you're only good in Potions and that's because Snape leaves you alone and lets you pass with an O, when most would call an A-level potion." He stated coldly, he had read enough of the book to know what it was to look like. Harry had a feeling that if Snape would get off his back and let him work, then he would pass with an E or O as well. "Defense you've only been good at Curses, likely just review at this point."

Draco's face contorted with rage "I'll show you Potter." He growled "Pull out your wand."

"Why? You think you can beat me?" Harry said coldly, he'd never felt this confident before. Maybe he was this way on the pitch but this was new to him.

"You want to go then? Potter!" Draco taunted "What Mummy didn't teach you how to duel? What about Daddy? Did he teach you how to be a man?"

Harry didn't show any signs of anger, he just seemed to harden. His eyes shifted almost, becoming cold and a flake or two of red could be seen in the iris' "My parents, were more wizards and human beings than your Death Eater of a Father that you look up to!" He hissed, taking strides up to Draco "What are you going to do? Throw a curse he taught you? Hire a thug to beat me up? What will you do when you lose? Beat on a House-elf? Complain to your father?" At this point he was barely a foot away from Draco "Tell me"

Draco didn't say anything, fixed onto Harry's eyes. They were glowing with rage, anger and power. He shifted his wand hand forward but Harry grabbed his wrist, stopping the movement.

"The next time you call me out, harm one of my friends or even boast about how powerful you are." Harry whispered, it was loud enough to be heard across the Hall "I will bury you, it is not a threat." He growled tightening his grip on Draco's wrist "It. Is. A. Promise."

With that Harry let him go, turned on his heels and marched out towards the door. Pointing his hand, with his wand hidden under his fingers; blocking it from view "_Accio Schoolbag._" The bag few across the hall, nearly slamming into a first year and into his outstretched hand, then Harry opened the doors and walked out.

The rest of Harry's friends gathered their things including, Neville and Daphne. Following him out.

Dumbledore merely started to clap, it was light but it could be heard "A most impressive feat, I dare say that this act of standing up for one's self and others. Is in need of some points, Mr. Potter shall receive twenty points same with Mr. Longbottom; However Mr. Malfoy, fifty points shall be taken for aiming your wand at another student." He said in a grandfather like voice, gazing over at the young Slytherin.

Draco's face was red with embarrassment; he mumbled something under his breath and sat back down. Dumbledore was just glad no curses were thrown, it would have gone bad for more bystanders than the fighters.

The old wizard cast his gaze at the paper, it was troubling. Voldemort hadn't done this or all the Death Eaters would be freed, leaving only Sirius. No one was hurt severely, a few guards with burns and one with a concussion. So why save Bellatrix? Could he perchance have missed something? Dumbledore frowned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lemon drop; he popped the sour candy into his mouth and gazed back out onto the students.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry threw a water spell at the lake, causing it to ripple and throw waves around. His rage and will causing the tide to pull back a little, without noticing he coughed up a little blood and lowered his arms.

Fleur moved closer to him "Arry.." She whispered softly "Are you alright?"

Harry shook his head, throwing another wave at the water "No."

"Do you want to talk about it, Arry?" She spoke calmly, trying to help him.

Harry shook his head "I just want to be alone…." He whispered back, sending her a mix of pain and anger. It wasn't at her, but it was there.

Fleur nodded her head gently and rested her hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She walked to the group, who were waiting a little away. She didn't turn around when Harry roared and the waves thrashed.

Daphne looked saddened "That was a low blow…that bit about his parents." She said gently, leaning more to the left. Hermione nodded with her, casting her friend a look of worry.

Neville sighed, running a hand through his hair "I hate him…correction, I hate most of this school…" He said slowly calming down.

Hermione glanced over at Neville "I don't blame you, Nev." She said softly.

"Why the 'atred for Lestrange?" Mindy asked gently.

Neville didn't say anything, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Hermione sighed a little "Did she hurt someone you care about?" She asked softly.

Neville still didn't answer casting his gaze out to the clouds.

Daphne placed a hand on his shoulder "I know." She said sadly "My dad told me about Lord Longbottom a while ago. I avoided you because of that."

Neville looked over and sighed slowly "Thanks…but I have it easy…Harry's parents were never there…at least I can talk to mine…even if they don't respond." He muttered.

Fleur glanced at Mindy, who was watching Harry. He was on the ground, kneeling and covering his mouth. Without thinking about it she rushed forward, the closer she got the clearer she could see the blood.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"I'm not hungry." Bellatrix said again, as she looked out to the sky. She had asked her hair be basically cut off and thinned out. Andromeda did it, leaving it shoulder length and straight. Though she was clean and dressed properly, she looked sickly and haunted.

Sirius didn't want to push her, sliding the broth to her none the less "You should eat it before it goes cold." He whispered, turning to walk away. She grabbed his hand suddenly.

"Thank you." She said in a voice full of pain "Thank you."

When they had left the prison, Sirius burned the contract in front of her. Freeing her from its binds, because she was influenced to take the Dark-Mark; her magic slowly started to push it's toxins from her body. Bella knew full well it was toxic, making it traceable by the marker and it held a strong compulsion charm onto it.

Bellatrix had taken the highest room, facing west; she liked to watch the sunset, being her cell faced west as well. It became habit. Sirius did what he could to make the room comfortable, he had taken his Uncle Alphard's cabin.

The Cabin was basically in the middle of nowhere, the cupboards had runic enchantments to keep the food fresh and the same with the icebox. Zan, the cabins House-Elf was in better shape than Kreacher had been; though he was still slightly mad from being alone so long.

It was a two story with a small cellar, it was cozy but some of the furniture had to be removed from wear and tear. Sirius had Remus hire more House-Elves in an attempt to clean out Number 12; he wasn't going to remove the Dark Items yet, some of it could be useful or historic.

Bella's room was a dark purple colour, with a standard single; though it was worn and slightly faded with age. It was much better than what she had a day ago.

Sirius sent her a bright smile "What's family for." He said calmly "Andie will come around, when she left your words hurt her."

"Those weren't my words…." Bella said softly, looking up at him "I cried for days when she left, I did the same when I found out who Cissy was marrying…"

Sirius reached over and grasped her shoulder tightly, this Bella was weak and vulnerable; he was going to set her right. "It will take some time, maybe by May or June; you'll get most of your weight back and your mind will get set right. Trust me."

Bella's lips curled into a smile "You are the expert, anyone else you plan on busting out?" She cooed, resting her head on a hand; leaning on the window sill.

"Nah, no one I like is back there." Sirius said resting against the wall "I could take you back, to kill your husband."

Bella's eyes lit up, she started to bounce like it was Christmas morning. "Can we? Can we?" She asked like a toddler.

Sirius rolled his eyes, chuckling a little "Not likely, it was a pain to bust in and out. I had to plant explosives all around the islands base." He explained; using a mix of Flash and Gunpowder base materials. No one noticed the black blur like dog, sneak in and wait till most of the Human guards were outside.

Bella pouted "Pity…I might not care for murder, but I want to see the light leave his eyes." Her soft voice turned into venom; her eyes hardened as she glare out onto the forest.

Sirius shrugged "I might not like it, but Harry's going to come here for Christmas; being his legal guardian, I can put him with whoever I wish and Andie agreed to look after him." He explained starting to pace a little "I need you to teach him some Dark Arts, he needs to know what he is up against."

"You sure the brat won't hex me?" Bella asked with a raised brow.

"Quite sure."

XX~XX~XX~XX

The curtains shifted blissfully as the Matron Madam Pomfrey walked forward "Being that you are in here so often Mr. Potter, shall I have a plaque installed?" She joked gently, glancing at his chart.

Harry just smirked at her, coughing lightly; which he covered with his hand "Would be appropriate, Poppy." He said dully.

Fleur rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder gently "Is 'e going to be okay?" She asked softly.

The Matron nodded her head calmly "He's just put a lot of stress on his organs and his right arm, he should have come directly to me." She said with a piercing glare at the fourth year "Water?"

Harry nodded his head meekly, not looking up.

"If that is the case." The Matron said browsing her potions "Here, when you decide to do something foolish. Which will happen, Mr. Potter, I am sure. Drink this." She said handing him a small black vial.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking it over.

Poppy smiled a little "It's designed to help with blood loss." She explained calmly "I would rather you have it, than to not. Mr. Potter, I believe you are free to go; no more Elemental."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said calmly, glancing over at Fleur.

Poppy looked at the French Woman as well "Should he start coughing up blood, send him back here." She said calmly, turning on her heel and leaving.

Harry slipped back on his hoodie and boots. "Can we take a walk?"

Fleur nodded, with a bright smile "Of course."

Harry led her down to the lake, originally he was going to ask her to the Ball during one of the Hogsmeade breaks. However he was a little afraid that if he didn't ask, she would say yes to someone else. It was kind of funny this was the place they had really connected as friends, now he was going to take it another step.

"So…has anyone asked you to the Ball?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Fleur nodded, pulling her cloak closer "I 'ave been asked by a few, Oui." She said looking out to the lake.

"Did you say yes to any of them?"

"Non, I am waiting for someone special." She said still looking out to the lake.

Harry pulled his hood up to block the light wind "Someone like a Potter?"

Fleur merely grinned "Depends on if 'e asks upfront." She said looking down at him, they weren't that different in height but she was three years older than him.

Harry looked up at her eyes "Fleur Isabelle Delacour, would you do me the honour of letting me escort you to the Yule Ball." He asked bowing a little to her.

Fleur curtsied gently "Oui, I can think of no one better." She said leaning in placing a kiss on his cheek.

Harry grinned a little, touching the spot with his fingers "Merci."

Fleur let out a giggle, Harry then led her back to the castle. It was too cold for the moment to stay outside. Hedwig took this chance to land on her master's shoulders carrying a note.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, So I took all your ideas; needless to say I was impressed with how many wanted Bella to be good. So being that she did just get over a traumatic ordeal, she will be moody, afraid and crazed. Now we've gotten that out of the way, I'll have Harry working on the Egg again soon. Should we time skip to the Ball or have another chapter in between? You guys choose, if I don't get many responses; I'll flip a coin or something. I love the reviews and all the support I'm getting, thank you guys so much~ Sign 'The Demon.'**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: What a Dead Gift.

Fleur glanced over at Harry "Who is it?" She asked with a lightly raised brow.

Harry smiled at his Owl, giving her a small rub with his index finger; before she took flight once more. "Don't know." He said cracking it open, he skimmed the lines lightly "Just Andromeda, she's letting me know about my training." He said casually, stuffing the note into his pocket.

Really the note was from Sirius, he wasn't sure how to tell her just yet about the loving, slightly mad but innocent convict. '_Harry, I have by this point realized you've likely read the paper; I am fine by the way, this was necessary. __**Gamma Orionis**__ is completely innocent, just like me; think of it like someone else using your body. She'll be messed up for months maybe years but, at the moment (So long as you don't piss her off) she's as docile as a kitten, claws hurt by the way. ~ Pad-Foot.'_

Harry did know a fair bit of Astronomy, Gamma Orionis was the third brightest star along Orion's belt. Though it had another name Bellatrix, which aligned itself with the Black mandate that names come from the stars.

Fleur pursed her lips, he was lying again; what was he hiding? "Arry you know you that you can tell me anything, right?" She asked softly.

Harry scratched his nose "I know." He said looking away.

"Then why do you continue to lie?" She asked curiously.

Harry frowned, picking at the edges of his sleeve "I-er…well…I want to tell you Fleur….I really do…but…I don't know how to tell you." He tried to explain, choosing his words carefully.

Fleur glared at him for a few minutes before cupping his cheek "Tell me when you're ready, no sooner nor later. Understood?" She asked with a voice of closure.

Harry nodded, feeling nervous about this all of a sudden "U-Understood." He said softly.

Fleur grinned "Merci, now I'm 'ungry." She pulled onto his arm "I think Lunch is ready!"

"Hey don't pull so hard!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry paced lightly in the empty Enchanting room that he now claimed as his own, the Golden Egg rested in the middle of the stone floor. Harry had done a fair bit to change the room around, transfiguring socks into curtains to block out the light and using one of his ratty shirts to create a small rug around his bed. Flich never came into this room, it couldn't hurt that Fleur had placed a Silencing charm around the room; blocking all the noise he would make.

The reason for his pace was of course that blasted Egg, it still puzzled him. He stepped over to it and twisted the knob on the top; it let out a wailing screech. At first he thought it might be a banshee's screech but if it was, he'd be dead. Twisting the knob back to silence the wretched thing, he flicked his wrist and his wand slipped in place "**Ignis**"

With that small word, a wave of fire spawned from his wand. The fire wrapped around the Egg, for a few minutes. Harry started to feel a slight drain at his center and stopped, not wanting to end up in the medical wing again.

He glanced at the Egg, it was glowing a bright golden red colour. Though he thought the thing was impressive, the spot around the egg was not so. A chard black ring sat around the Egg, it was like a demonic halo for the heavenly object. Harry conjured his pair of Dragon hide gloves, which they used for dangerous potions.

Quickly he twisted the top, feeling an overwhelming heat in the palm of his hand. A loud screech and wail could be heard; Harry growled at the object. It needed to be cooled down, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't mind if he did a bit of Water.

"**Aqua Undam.**" He said in a pained voice, if he didn't cool this thing down soon. His ears would start to bleed, and then he'd have to go see Poppy.

After a few seconds of being drenched in water from his wand, steam filled the room and then a voice followed, it was a strange light voice but it was one in song.

'_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. While you're searching ponder this, we have taken what you'll surely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we have took. Past an hour the prospects black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

Harry tried to force his magic harder, making his nose leak crimson red blood for a moment. However this caused him to smirk, he had beaten the Egg; wretched thing. He stopped his wave of water and was greeted with a screeching sound once again. Quickly he pulled the Egg shut and twisted the knob.

Before he could forget what the Egg had spoken, he wrote it down on a scrap of parchment; nearly breaking his quill.

Harry looked at the words carefully for a few moments, then he began to talk to himself. "Water, is the key." He muttered. "Whatever made this can sing, thus can speak and if it can speak then it's relatively smart." He tapped the quills edge on his lip "Sirens sing, but they are birds….Mermaids…the creatures are Merpeople.." He wrote that on the first section on the riddle. "So the place is the Black Lake, it will have to be an hour long; what can help me breath under water for an hour?" He stood up and started to pace "I still have time for that, but worries me is what they took."

Here Harry stopped and looked at his trunk, quietly he walked over to the small crate like box. With a small flick of his wand, it clicked and he opened it, off to the side was a small red book. He pulled the book out and closed the trunk, flicking the first page open; it held a small photo of three people. A woman with bright green eyes and hair was long, red and braided lightly to rest onto her left shoulder as she hugged her husband. The man had a head of messy, wild black hair and silver eyes which gleamed with mischief; though covered with a pair of glasses. Then in their arms was a small sleeping bundle, the baby had a small head of black messy hair.

"Mum and Dad…." Harry muttered softly, running his fingers along the film. He had only known what they looked like during his time at Hogwarts; thanks to Hagrid he now had a photo album of them. "They even try to take this from me." He growled clinching his teeth, the threat hanged in the air.

A figure sitting in the room, adjusted his spectacles; he almost wanted to start to clap. Harry had figured out the riddle easy enough, though by accident. The elder was more impressed with the way Harry had taken to living away from his house; the same house he had been. He glanced at a small note that a rather unique House Elf dropped off for him sunk in.

'_I would like to take Harry out of Hogwarts from January 24 to February 24. While he might not have an exam at the end of the year; you can test him overall on what the students will be covering while he is away. The reason for this pull is simple; Harry is not ready for this tournament and if my ward is going to live. I'd like to train him.~ Padfoot._'

Harry was already on his way to being more independent, then you have his sudden increase in magical ability; the boy spent most of his time in the Library anymore. The Storm element and Parseltongue.

He was considering letting Harry go, Sirius would be more than enough to watch the boy. Andromeda Tonks would likely be there; thus Nymphadora Tonks as well. Then there was Bellatrix, he was unsure about her but Sirius had never done anything without a reason.

The man stroked his beard as Harry flicked open his Defense Book and started to read.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Three figures sat at a small table, two women who looked almost like twins; even though one was still haunted looking and then a male. "I sent a letter to both Dumbledore and Harry, he just sent me back." Sirius said calmly, pushing the letter to Andie; who after reading passed it to Bella.

"So he's already figured out the Egg, Impressive." Bella said leaning back in her chair, her feet on the table and the first two legs off the floor.

"He's just going to keep growing too, it was the same way with James. At first he was simple with magic, then he started to explore everything." Sirius said picking at his middle fingernail.

"Everything?" Andie asked, she was actually happy to have a sister back; even if that Sister did not fully support her idea of a Husband.

"Everything." Sirius repeated "James didn't go Dark for long, it happened in his sixth year; right after his parents passed. He looked up everything; Blood runes, curses, Rituals…"

Bella pursed her lips "I did notice he had that sudden shift when we had to fight." She said carefully "Should anyone target you or Lily; he'd stop playing."

Sirius nodded "I bet if he had been armed when Voldemort came barging in, Lily would still be alive." He said with a small sigh.

Andie reached over and slapped his head "Moving on." She said lightly "His body is starting to reject the level he's at; I've seen him coughing a lot during meditation or even simple level one spells."

"Thoughts?"

"Have him focus on something else."

"Such as? He's going to be in a water area; why wouldn't he use water?"

"Lightning works rather well in water." Andie said with a sly grin.

"You can't be honestly thinking….would he even be able to control it?"

"Doubtful, that's why Andie will train him after I'm done with him." Bella said calmly, almost looking bored or distant.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Sirius asked with an arched brow.

Bella didn't say anything for a moment or two, and then looked him right in the eyes "Nothing that will kill him." She said coldly.

Sirius frowned but nodded "Fine, do what you feel is best Bella; Andie you'll take on his Lightning?"

"I will, not going to lie; I'm scared, he's skilled with Water that's for sure…." Andie started, leaning on her hands.

Sirius finished for her "Though he has a Lightning shaped scar…that could mean he'll be more skilled with it….which is terrifying." He admitted, rubbing his neck "I'm just waiting on Dumbledore and then we'll get to training Harry."

Bellatrix slammed her hands on the table "This isn't just for the Tournament!" She growled out, pulling up her sleeve; the dark mark had faded but the outline was bold "He's gaining strength, I can still feel it."

Sirius nodded his head "I know, Harry's been complaining about strange dreams. All of which involve Voldemort." He was calm about the situation "This was why I wanted to pull Harry out, he'd be able to survive a normal Tournament, he's a survivor like that."

Bellatrix nodded with a smile "Good. Now if you'll excuse me. Nearly thirteen years in a cell, has made my aim shit." She said standing up and heading for the back door, when her stomach gave off a ghastly growl.

"Not until you eat something, dearest sister!" Andie said sharply, standing up and preparing to chase after the woman. "I'll baby you if I have to! I am a Mother!"

"I'm older than you!" Bella moaned, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Sirius just laughed at his older cousin, he was glad that she was slightly better; if only slightly. He looked towards the door "I'm going out for a bit…I should be back by the end of the day." He said solemnly standing up from the table, leaving the sister to get more acquainted.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry knew that Hermione had been asked out a week ago, not by who but she did confirm it. Ginny was going with Neville, which he thought was a good match up; the fire-cracker would bring Neville out of his shell like when he attacked Malfoy. Mindy was going with someone named Smith, Daphne was going with Nott; which didn't really surprise him and Cedric had asked Cho Chang out; speaking of which, he didn't feel much for her anymore.

Regarding the whole idea, he thought himself pretty shallow. Liking her so much for her looks, apparently she was actually quiet the bitch and bully; mainly to a third year Luna Lovegood.

After a little asking around, he found out that Lovegood was quiet…different. Thought not in a bad way, she just thought that certain Creatures existed and were the cause of certain emotions.

With only a few weeks until the Yule-Ball most people were still trying to get dates, a few he did know had dates. A lot of men, a lot of them; had tried to ask Fleur out, most along the lines of dump the zero get with the hero.

This was one of those moments, Harry sat with Fleur; who was leaning her head on his shoulder. Both sat at the Gryffindor table, Harry would sit with the Ravenclaws every now and then; so Fleur could be with her friends.

The day was going great until they heard a dreadful voice, it sounded the same to both of them. "Hello, Mam'selle. Why go with such a low life like Potter?" Malfoy's voice said with a small hint of confusion in his words. "His blood isn't pure, he's wealth is low and his power, please."

Fleur leaned over, onto Harry's shoulder keeping him rooted. "Can you transfigure wings yet?" Harry gave her a small nod, with his brow raised "Good."

With that Fleur pulled out her wand, pointing it a bowl of fruit; primarily mangos, no one seemed to like the tropical food. With some muttered words in Latin, the mango turned into a monkey shape. Harry instantly got the message and threw in wings, to the now flying fruit monkey.

Fleur just pointed her wand at Malfoy and the fruit took off after him, snapping and flicking him in the face or general area; even spitting juice at him. After trying to bat the annoying thing away, he opted to run instead.

Harry leaned over and pecked her cheek lightly "That was amazing, been a while since I saw the Flying Monkey gag." He said with a bright smile.

Fleur's cheeks were covered in a light dust of pink colour. "Merci."

Harry noticed a few other men, carrying flowers or chocolates try to make their way over to them; it was starting to annoy him really. Closing his eyes, he tried to pull out his magic; aiming for his eyes to make them glow.

When his eyes opened he just glared at the men, they instantly stopped at the glowing blood coloured eyes staring back at them. They showed no pity, remorse or mercy; they only showed anger. The men quickly went back to their tables, Harry let his grip go and his eyes slowly returned to normal bright green.

He had felt it a lot, this anger coming from inside him; almost an urge to attack or an instinct. He couldn't really explain it; it was almost like a second side to him, a side he didn't want to see. It also happened when he used Parseltongue, or at least he just now noticed.

Maybe this was connected to his Scar? That part of Voldemort that rubbed off on him, the part that gave him Snake Speech. Harry just shrugged, it's not like Voldemort could have left a piece of his soul or something right?

Fleur leaned back onto his shoulder with a bright smile on her face, he liked to see her smile.

"You do 'ave dress robes? Right?"

"Oui."

"Good, mine are Silver Satin; can you match that?" She asked looking up at him.

Harry nodded his head "Of course I can, Black works with Silver right?"

"Oui."

"See, done deal." He answered with a bright grin.

Fleur rolled her eyes "Boys." She muttered with a sigh, Mindy let out a soft giggle and Hermione refused to look up from her book; though she was smiling.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Welcome to Flourish and Blotts." A female voice said brightly, the dark chestnut coloured hair and bright pink eyes told him all he needed to know. The cloaked man turned on his heel and flipped the window sign, it now read 'Be Back Soon.'

The woman Jennifer, rose a brow lightly at the action "Can I help you sir?"

"Sir? I think you know my name." Sirius answered dully, lowering his hood a fraction.

Jennifer smirked lightly "Well, Well." She said in a cocky tone "Was wondering when you'd show up, almost lost hope."

Sirius rolled his eyes, taking long strides to the desk "How do you know me?" He asked with a glare.

"Everyone knows you."

"Answer the question."

"I just did." She said with a silky tone.

Sirius furrowed his brow "Did you seek me out?" He asked irritated.

"Maybe." She said with a bright smile "It wasn't hard to find out you're most likely innocent."

Sirius just raised a brow.

"You probably don't remember me." She said with a small sigh "I was a first year when you were on your last year."

"I met a lot of women during Hogwarts love." He said crossing his arms "I don't think we were an item, my standards were never….that young."

Jennifer reached over and punched his arm "Blasted Pervert." She hissed with a cold glare, making her eyes seem even more dangerous. He did like danger.

"Then can you refresh my memory dear woman?" He asked gently.

Jennifer rolled her eyes "You really don't remember? I was a Ravenclaw, some Slytherin's were picking on me; your brother and Severus." She explained softly.

Sirius furrowed his brows in thought this time, Reg had only sided with Severus a few times in his life. He did remember severing a few weeks of detention for breaking Severus' jaw and sending three others to the medical wing.

They were picking on a girl, the girl like to play with dead things, saw things and even talked to herself; she was dark but refused to sign on with the Death Eaters. That's what the whole incident was about, her refusal to sign on.

"I recall…though you do look." He said taking a good look at her, she was wearing a button down black shirt; maybe a size to small for her than it should be. Black pants and heeled boots; he even admired her black choker. "Different."

"Like what you see then? Black?" She asked with a playful smirk.

Sirius was about to answer when he shook himself this was important. "What do you want?"

Jennifer pouted, looking around the shop "I like it here, normally Mr. Davis handles the mornings and afternoon, leaving me with the night shift; like right now." She said running her hands along the book she was reading. "That and all the books…"

"Jennifer."

"Listen Black." She said looking up at him, leaning a little over the desk "I have a gift for you, something you'll thank me for."

Sirius leaned in with a raised brow "What would this gift be?"

"Just a small chat. With a Dear friend." She moved in suddenly, grabbing his front; pulling him towards her and crashing her lips onto his.

Sirius felt her lips onto his own, it felt no different than the other kisses he had with the other women in his life; then it happened. Her lips became cold, deathly cold; it reminded him of a Dementor at first it startled him but he felt warmth, not from her lips though.

Then the feeling was gone, he opened his eyes and all he saw was white; then he heard a small laugh. "Bloody hell, you look like shit." Sirius turned at the voice, the voice he hadn't heard in years. The Messy hair, the silver eyes; that rouge grin, it couldn't be. "You're acting like you see a ghost Pads, oh wait." The figure's grin grew into a full blown smile "Maybe you are."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Fleur awoke on the day of the Ball, or better known as Christmas to other parts of the world; she was actually glad for a moment about her heritage. It meant more time reading, looking through gifts or doing anything other than spending hours on her hair. This was likely just going to be in a small loose bun, maybe with a pin or two which looked like ice and she loved them.

She leaned up from the comfort of her bed and rubbed her eyes a little, she took a quick glance at the mirror on her dresser; it showed her hair was a mess, which was normal for mornings. She stretched a little and got out of bed; moving towards the pile of gifts in the corner.

She looked through all of them, Mother, Father, Gabrielle, Mindy, Hermione, Daphne, Cedric, Victor and Andromeda Tonks. She didn't see Harry's gift in here, at first it made her mad, then sad but after reflecting on it; he'd likely give it in person.

She started with her family, Mother sent her a new brush; which would at to the growing collection of them. Father sent her a pair of silver and sapphire earrings, they matched her eyes almost perfectly. Gabrielle sent her white chocolate, she would admit that she did have a weakness for them.

Mindy somehow got a picture framed of her and Harry from a few weeks earlier, when he was lightly kissing her cheek. It was in a gold frame, with small leaves coming off it. Hermione sent her a book called '**Hogwarts: A History**' and Daphne's gift was a simple silver necklace with no charm; it was the thought.

Cedric's was another book, it had no title but the first page said it was called Dracula; she'd heard of the book but never found the time to read it. Victor gifted her with a pair of silver finger-less gloves; the note said they had a cooling charm and warming charm.

Andromeda wasn't written with a female hand; it was clearly male, not from its messiness but from the lack of cursive. '_Dear Fleur Delacour, I hope you have a good time with Mr. Potter on this fine Christmas. Should he act ungentlemanly, please send me a note and I shall deal with him. On a brighter note, Harry loves to fly; as I am sure you are aware, but I thought you'd enjoy this.'_ She opened the long box, inside was a broom; Pulya-117 it was a famous Russian broom known for its agility.

Of course she'd gotten gifts from her admirers, flowers, dark chocolates and all sorts of fruit. Malfoy had the bollocks to send her a love letter, to which she burned. The only grouping of flowers she kept were from an unnamed source and were lily flowers. She hated Dark Chocolate, giving it to Mindy; who loved them. She got her best friend another charm for her bracelet, this one was shaped like a castle.

Fleur and Mindy were heading back up to Hogwarts Castle only to see Hermione waiting for them "There you two are, you guys need to come with me." She said quickly "Harry's been hurt again!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, now before you say it. I know I am cruel and I know that I am twisted; please don't waste your time telling me things I know. Moving on, Sirius is not dreaming; all will be explained in the next chapter as well as Harry's new injury. Remus is due for an appearance soon, likely after the second task so a while off. To Answer a question; Harry will follow his father footsteps in terms of Light. What do you guys think of Sirius' request? Would Dumbledore allow it? He doesn't have exams, so no point in classes really. I'll leave you all to think Thank you all for reading! ~ The Demon.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Death Dance Part I.

"Bloody hell, you look like shit." Sirius turned at the voice, the voice he hadn't heard in years. The Messy hair, the silver eyes; that rouge grin, it couldn't be. "You're acting like you see a ghost Pads, oh wait." The figure's grin grew into a full blown smile "Maybe you are."

Sirius stood there, nothing around him but this person; this young man. A man who had died nearly thirteen years ago, who died to save his family and who had been his brother in all but blood.

James Samuel Potter.

"Y-You're dead." Sirius said after a few seconds.

James smirked "I should hope so." He said rubbing his lightly stubble jaw.

Sirius frowned creating lines along his face "Then…."

"Try not to think too hard, Jess can only do this for a short time." James said walking over and placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius nodded, he felt the weight of his hand; it all felt real, too real. "Tell me something you've never told me." He stated.

James frowned "Sirius…"

"NO, Answer me damn it!"

James nodded lost in thought for a moment "When Harry was first born, I wanted you to be the God-Father. Lily of course asked me why? She always asked why, curious about everything and anything…I said it was because you were loyal, forgiving, caring and above all; you would treat my son as if it was your own." James pulled the older man; the man who looked like he had fought hell for years and came out swinging. "I remember when Harry was about three months, Lily thought I misplaced him, accidently wrapped him in my cloak again; you took him didn't you?"

Sirius gave his brother a tight hug "I was showing him the brightest star in the sky." He mumbled, a small tear leaking down his cheek; he'd forgotten that memory.

James pulled away a little, looking him in the eyes "Sirius, that night with Wormtail." He said softly "That was foolish….Lily cried and cried for days, you were innocent; always innocent."

"Prongs…I'm not that Innocent."

"When it came to the things people thought you did, you didn't sleep with everything that moved or cursed Slytherins for being alive. You were normal, just like Moony, Wormtail and me." James said calmly with a full grin "Wormtail, took the low but easy road; I will not fault him for this."

"JAMES!"

"He was our friend, I would have given my life for him; like I know you would as well." He said remaining calm, being dead for some time gave him perspective "While I am not angry at him, I am at what he has done. End him."

Sirius' eyes widened, James Potter had never been known for extreme violence. Normally never aiming to kill a single person, though it would happen from time to time. "I am sorry about that night…I was reckless."

"You thought Harry would be safe." James said before jabbing a finger into the man's shoulder "Don't think next time, Harry was your priority. IS!"

Sirius slapped the finger away "I know that, why do you think I've been working so hard!"

"I know you have, Pads."

Sirius crossed his arms, he wasn't really sure what to do. James had been his friend for years and he hadn't seen him in a long time; then again most of his time was spent in a cell. However, this was the first time he didn't know what to say.

James flickered a moment "Jess is having a hard time, trust Remus! I left things in the Home at Godric's Hollow; third book shelf '**A Guide to Charms.**" He said quickly, closing his eyes for a second "Let Harry know that his Mother loves him, every time he'd stumble and fall; just to dust himself off and refuse to stay down, she would cry." James then placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder "Look out for him."

"What's it like?" He asked slowly "Dying?"

James smirked a little, his eyes softening "It's quicker and easier than falling asleep."

Sirius nodded, the scene slowly starting to crumble away; like it was being dissolved into nothingness. Suddenly he felt the light warmth of lips along his, eyes snapping open he saw Jess still kissing him before pulling away slowly "Now that was a kiss." She muttered, a light giggle following.

Sirius rubbed his eyes for a moment, then looked back at her; she looked like most of the life had been sucked out of her, her skin was paler and she seemed more tired but he had to ask. "W-was that all…"

"Real?"

Sirius nodded dumbly.

"It was indeed."

"W-What are you?"

Jessica shrugged "I like to think I'm just myself but I've been known by others." She said casually, pulling out a cigarette from her back pocket and lighting it with the tip of her wand. "Samantha and Jessica are my favorites."

"That answers Who, but what?"

"In all honesty, I'm not quite sure. I think I might be a bridge, or some form of the lovely death." She explained with a small shrug "I did die for a little while when I was little, they brought me back or he did…."

The woman, look nearly lost in thought; magic could take on any form, was it really that far out there that this woman was Death? Probably, had Death rubbed off on her..More likely than not.

"What do you mean bridge?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

Jess smiled sadly, she reached below the counter and pulled up a dead bird "What do you see?" She asked preening its feathers.

"I see a dead bird, looks like it's been that way for a while now." He answered dully, tugging on his hood again; glancing at the windows.

"That is what you see." She whispered "But I can still see its life."

"What like an echo?"

"Yes! Exactly, I can it is dead but I can also see what it was." She said brightly with a bubbly smile.

Sirius rubbed his chin in thought, his hand resting on the desk.

Jess leaned in a little, placing her hand onto his own "It was a really good kiss Black, any other tricks to show off?" She spoke in a low tone of voice, her bright pink eyes almost looked hungry.

Sirius had one train of thought _Dangerous._

XX~XX~XX~XX

The last male Black looked up at the nearly destroyed home of his Brother, the House at Godric's Hollow. He rested his hand along the face of its gate, brushing away some of the snow; he was reading the plaque.

Basically it was the Ministry claiming something that wasn't theirs and telling everyone that this place shouldn't be touched. Good thing he hated rules.

"_Mischief Managed._" He whispered lowly, the gate clicked once and then swung open. Lily and James wouldn't just let a simple lack of a key keep their friends away; even when they were hiding. He walked past the over grown bushes and small beds of wild flowers or weeds.

Sirius pushed the door in, Voldemort and Hagrid had basically destroyed the house; most of it was unrecognizable. All the furniture had been removed, the paintings and all the baubles. This could pose a challenge, if they took the books off the bookcase….

He walked into the den, after a quick glance around he saw a small black stuffed dog; a gift to a one year old. He felt himself sinking into the past, and he let himself go.

~Flash~

"Prongs! Lily-Flower!" Sirius said in a bright voice, closing the door behind him and strolling into the den.

"What's up Pads?" James asked looking up at his brother, he held his wand in his left hand and kept trying to make small sparks for his infant child to play with.

"Stop calling me Lily-Flower." Lily moaned, only James could it; and she rarely even let him.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hello. Where are Peter and Remus?" He asked looking around like they were going to jump out from the flower pot.

"Yeah…you've always been a terrible liar." James said with a small sigh "What did you break?"

Sirius pouted "I don't always break things Prongs."

"Just fifty percent of the time." Lily chimed from her seat on the couch, a book in her lap.

Sirius glared at his Pseudo-Sister-In-Law. "Fine! I just got news!"

"News of what Pads?!" James said with a small smile, he always played these games.

"Nymphadora's on that Muggle Foot-Ball thingy right because Ted thought she'd be good." He said throwing himself onto the couch, making Lily squeak and jump in surprise.

"Go on." James said as little Harry started to pull on his cheek; giggling as he did.

"I just watched that little six year old kick a referee in the sack." Sirius said with a bright howl of laughter. "The poor bastard said that she was cheating, and that she was being kicked off the field."

"Was she?" Lily asked, she had played football when she was little; terrible at it but still played.

"A little, the ball would sort of move on its own and her bangs kept changing colours." Sirius said with a small shrug "Should have seen the look on Andie's face, priceless."

James was snickering lightly, Dora was quite the little firecracker; she was quick to anger and got it from the Black blood. James had a bit of a temper himself, his Mother was a Black but she had left the family a long time ago. He started to tickle his son, listening him howl in a fit of giggles.

Sirius took off his leather jacket "Hey Prongs…what are you doing tonight?" He asked gently.

James looked up from his son, then to Lily who shrugged "Nothing, why?"

Sirius turned to Lily "Can I barrow your husband for a few hours, I'd like to visit Regs grave." He asked her in a soft voice.

Lily smiled sadly, she had only met Regulus a few times when she was still friends with Severus. "Of course, take as long as you need." She said leaning in and kissing his forehead "Dinner will be at six boys, try not to get into too much trouble."

Sirius grinned brightly "You're a wonderful woman Lily Potter!" He called as she took Harry into the kitchen; then looking at James "And you are far too ugly for a woman like herself."

"Piss off Pads." James flicked his wand, sending him a light stinging jinx.

~Forward Flash~

"Come on Harry say it!" Sirius said looking down at the small infant "Pad-Foot."

"Mo-ony." The infant said pulling his thumb into his mouth.

"No, Padfoot."

"Moony."

"I told you he likes me more." Remus said from his place by the small fire.

"Padfoot, come on Lily is smart you should get this easily."

"Po-o." Harry said in a giggly voice.

"For the love of Merlin." Sirius said slapping his brow "Come on Harry I'm your God-Father, the least you can do is call me by name. How can I spoil or corrupt you if I don't get the credit?"

"Moony." Harry cooed again.

"Face it Sirius, Padfoot is still too hard for him." Moony said casually, turning to look at the young man.

Sirius' face contorted for a moment "Pa-foo." He said gently to the small infant "Say Pa-foo."

"Moony."

"James! Your child is broken!" Sirius called out to the couple in the kitchen who were making dinner together.

"My child is nothing of the sort!" Lily called back, anger in her voice. "Or at least he better not be! Black!"

Sirius silenced himself, after a few seconds of thought; he changed into Padfoot, nuzzling the small babe. He gently pulled the pup over and rest on his stomach, the infant started to try and climb all over him.

"Pa-Foo!" The small baby cried out a in a bright voice.

All in all, Sirius hadn't felt that happy in a long time.

~Forward Flash~

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Sirius said tickling the year old child. His face in a light stubble and a bright grin. He then pulled a small black dog from his leather jacket pocket, it looked a lot like his Animal form.

Harry took it quickly and started to hug it "Pa-Foo."

"That's right Harry. Pa-Foo." Sirius said kissing the child on the head.

"Maybe you should look into getting one yourself, eh Pads?" James said cradling his son.

"Some day, for now I think he'll be enough." Sirius said placing his hands into his pockets "Sorry, Moody has me doing a run today; I could only drop in for the moment."

"I know." James said placing a hand on his shoulder "The door is always open, I don't care how late it is."

"I know you don't, Lily does." He shuddered at the thought of the angered red head.

James just shuddered with him.

~Flash End~

Sirius rubbed his sleeve along his cheeks, trying to remove the tears that flowed down them "Why?" He asked himself "Why did they have to die…why couldn't it have been me instead…I would trade my soul for theirs…" He kicked at the wall in anger, snapping the thin and worn wood.

Sirius stuffed the black dog into his back pocket and climbed up the stair case, avoiding the normal worn step. He walked along the walls until he hit James study, on the second floor; he walked to the bookcase, there was one shelve that had not been cleaned off.

It looked like some sort of blood runes protected the books. Sirius bit into his left thumb and rubbed it along the sealing rune, he heard a small snap and click. The glass opened, falling forward still resting on its hinges.

"This one." He whispered, pulling the book James had told him too.

Another click rang through the air, the bookcase swung open; it reviled another hidden bookshelf. This one had nothing but dark titles or semi dark titles, even the journal James kept when they were researching the Animagus.

They had blood magic, rituals, summoning and even old school black magic, this was weird for a Potter to keep in his house. Then again James was part Black, the family was Black for a reason; they took to the Dark Arts far better than most of the other houses.

That didn't really stand out as much as another scroll it was similar to the Map they made or it at least felt the same, he unrolled it and was nearly shocked when he saw the title.

"_Marauders Phase Two_ Drifters._"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry stretched out on his bed Sirius had sent him a letter a few days ago, they needed to talk but being it was Christmas today; he felt that could wait until at least the 27th.

He was fairly sure that he would be sleeping most of the 26th or he'd be too tired to care.

Harry glanced at his small pile of presents, he'd actually gotten a few more this year than before. He started with Fleur's gift, he felt kind of bad that he was waiting to give hers.

She had gotten him a Horntail scale Vest, it was fitting really.

Andie, Sirius and Gama had sent him gifts, Andie was a runic charm for water elements and Gama (Bellatrix) sent him a pair of throwing knives and Sirius sent him two, one magical pen knife to open any knot or locked door and a worn black stuffed pup, it brought back some feeling in his chest. It was like finding something that had been lost.

Ron got him a box of chocolate frogs; he sent him the same thing, while he's not happy with the Red-Head at the moment that doesn't mean he completely hates him.

Hermione sent him a Quidditch book on the teams of Ireland and Brittan.

sent him the normal Jumper this time in a charcoal black with Potter in red along the back. He actually did like the design of this one.

Daphne sent him a Holly wand treater set, most likely from him mentioning that he had forgotten.

Neville gifted him with a small Herbology book and even some seeds; maybe he'd plant something the Dursleys garden. Not so normal then.

Hagrid and the Twins double loaded him with sugary junk and prank supplies; which was awesome, in his opinion at least.

Mindy got him a book on Runes, as well as a note on she'd help if needed.

Dobby got him a pair of socks, Potter themed of course; though Harry did feel bad about not gifting the small elf, so he gave him the other sock to the one that he always wore and a new knit hat.

With all the packages out of the way he moved onto the small envelopes, then his stomach growled. Figuring he could open the letters in the Hall and everything would be fine.

After cleaning up the mess and himself, he headed down to the Great Hall; sitting right down on the end of the Gryffindor table, grabbing a roll and popping it into his mouth as he opened the first envelope.

Other than a loud crashing sound, he couldn't remember anything else.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Fleur was running, sprinting really down the long halls of Hogwarts. She had been in the Medical Wing before; Harry wasn't a stranger to injury and had brought him many times herself.

'Why now? Why must it always be him?' She thought to herself, moving to the side of a stray Hufflepuff student.

Fleur could hear the footsteps of Hermione and Mindy right behind hers; they were either right on her tail or a few feet behind.

With a start she pushed the large doors open in the medical wing, all but three of the beds were empty and she easily found the bed she was looking for. Poppy had been a woman of her word, a bright gleaming plaque stood proudly above the bed '_Harry James Potter._'

Harry looked like he'd been caught in an explosion, he had small burns along his face and neck area. His hands were wrapped lightly in a white gauss, as was part of his chest; he was still covered in coal or soot.

"Arry." She said softly, bringing a hand up to her mouth in slight shock; he was still unconscious, his breaths were slow but average.

Fleur turned to Hermione who started to explain in a tired voice. "Harry is a very private person, normally he'd open all of his gifts alone. Today he felt much more secure about himself and only opened the packages in wherever he sleeps now." She paused at that giving her friend a look, what if he had opened it in that place? "He took a pile of envelopes down to the Great Hall….he didn't get past the first one as it exploded in his hand."

The Bookish Witch pointed a slightly slender finger at the small letters, all of which had been opened. Most of the letters were congratulations on surviving the first task, however; a few were also traps, with bubotuber pus being the example.

The letter in question had survived through charm work.

'_You think you can fight, or you think you can win? How can fight when you've been done in? I'll leave you with this, you scar headed snake. Cheat again in this race, and I will up my game. If you think I'm lying, or you think I'm through, fucking try me Potter and I'll burry you. ~ D.E._'

Fleur frowned at the letter, someone thought he was still cheating in this race. What did that mean Snake? She knew he could speak to them but did that really make him a Snake?

"At least it sort of rhymed" She more or less grumbled out.

Hermione nodded "Do you know a D.E?"

Fleur pursed her lips "It could mean Death Eater, they did set off the cursed Mark not too long ago…"

Daphne had made her way to the Medical Wing, as soon as she heard; it was Christmas, Tracy knew better than to try and wake her early. "Or it could just be a Calling Card, a lot of the Ex-Death Eaters are trying to lay low." She said brushing her hair to the side "If they don't then who will help their lord when he returns."

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes "What does that mean?"

"It's just something the Kids of the Death Eaters say, the Dark Lord will rise again or some form of BS." The Slytherin said without much enthusiasm.

"Or…" A male voice said in a groggy tone of voice, all eyes turned to the bed where Harry was now trying to support himself with his better arm "It's someone just wanting to start a war…" His eyes a very menacing dark red, the dark rings around them made them even more terrifying.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A figure lightly picked at his bandages, Poppy had done a wonderful job; she knew how special this night must be. His face was now clear of most burns, leaving the spots only slightly red; his hands were tougher and in the end she only repaired the mobility in them.

Harry stood in a black wizard robe, a cloak hung off to the left side; also in black but the under layer was a forest green and the Potter Coat of Arms on the exterior for all to see. His hair had been tamable for this or at least he tried, it was styled more so than normal; making him look more like his father than already possible.

He was waiting at the entrance of the Carriage for Fleur, he was glad that she had said yes. Though he knew he was likely to dance with more than her, he would aim for her as much as possible.

The Carriage doors opened, letting out those that would be attending the ball. Their dates waiting for them and escorting them up to the castle or the Males that had been leaving one at a time for their dates. Harry had stuck as best he could to the shadows, not really in the mood to talk with anyone; especially when they still thought of him as a liar.

His eyes were drawn to a beautiful Silver dress, it hugged her curves in all the right places, a few detail markers added to the simple attire. That however couldn't be said for the woman wearing said dress, whose blond hair was pulled and teased into a loose bun; sapphire earrings practically made her eyes glow.

"Woah…" Harry said in a breathless voice, though he was immune to the Veela Charm; Fleur was practically glowing in beauty.

Fleur's heels clipped the steps and she leaned down a little, catching his cheek in for a soft kiss "Merci." She whispered in a light voice.

Harry stood there still lost in his own little world, before he slowly took her arm and lead her to the Great Halls entrance; he was shocked to see someone he'd really never expected.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, she looked like her; more or less in the face but with her busy hair pulled elegantly and straightened out neatly, the lilac dress with a simple necklace charm made her look stunning.

Hermione gave Harry a once over "Wow, you clean up nice Harry." She said with an approving smile.

"Hello Harry" Viktor's voice said from behind Hermione, he was wearing a deep scarlet robe that most of the other Durmstrang men were wearing, the women were different coloured dresses.

"Viktor." Harry said shaking the fellow champions hand, he then spotted Cedric and Cho a little away from them; they looked like they were talking intimately.

The Fourth Champion sent out a small wave to the Hufflepuff Seeker, who smiled in return.

"So, you two going together then?" Fleur asked with a lightly raised brow.

Viktor nodded "Da, I asked her…vhat two veeks ago?" He said looking over to Hermione.

The young woman nodded, blushing a little "Yes, in the Library." Hermione was holding the other champions hand.

Harry rose a brow, he pointed a finger at Viktor's chest "Treat her right, I'll be watching." He said with a growl.

The Doors opened and McGonagall stepped out in her normal green robes, however her hat had a wreath around it. "Champions line up please, Potter you and Miss. Delacour will enter last."

Harry nodded, moving in behind Cedric; the Hufflepuff smiled again at Harry "Figure out that Egg yet?" Came a soft whisper.

"Water." Was his one word reply, Cedric smirked and nodded; he turned to talk with Cho again.

Harry turned to Fleur, who was lightly gripping his arm "Ready?" He asked with a lightly raised brow.

"I think I should be asking you that." She said leaning down with a full smile, winking at him.

Harry grinned in return as they were lead in the Great Hall, it was brilliant really; it looked like someone had covered the place to look like a frozen wonder land. Ice Crystal seemed to be the main theme of the ball; which worked perfectly with Fleur's dress.

Harry noticed that all eyes followed them, first they were watching Hermione; a lot of the girls had looks of shock at the Bookish girl. Then the girls had looked at Cedric, who was a pretty boy; at least from the way his hair was styled. Finally they watched the deadly couple walk in, trailing behind the others; giving them their time in the light.

Every teenage eye was following the couple, the men were watching Fleur like she was a goddess or glaring at Harry like he was a thief. The girls were eyeing Harry, despite what he would claim; him running into Voldemort and Pettigrew had defined him and with robes that fit perfectly, it showed.

"Will the Champions start the dance?" Dumbledore said from the long table at the back.

Said Champions moved into place, the music from the band started to play a slow melody.

Harry felt himself getting into position, resting his hand on Fleur's waist and taking her free hand, he could feel her hand on his shoulder-blade. As they all seemed to wait for the right second, Harry glanced up and winked at Fleur.

~Flash~

"Damn it!" Andie hissed in pain, she grabbed Harry by the front of his robes "Step on my toes one more time Potter!"

Harry frowned "Not like I want to!" He said glaring right back, a smaller figure stepped forward from the kitchen.

"Mum?" The young woman asked with a raised brow, her hair a bright bubblegum pink and eyes a perfect match of his own. "Harry?"

Harry rose a brow, looking at Andie then to the woman "Mum? I didn't know you had a Daughter."

Andie smacked her forehead "I forgot, you were so young when you two last met." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Young?" The Daughter said with a small bubbly laugh "I was feeding him a bottle. It's been a long time, you were cute back then what happened?" She said with a sly grin.

"Hey!" Harry said with a glare, crossing his arms.

"Relax kiddo, I'm just having fun." She said walking over setting her cup on the table near by "I'm Nympahdora, in case you'd forgotten." Then she jabbed a finger at his chest "Call me Nym, just like when you were one."

Harry smirked "I think I can manage that, Nym." He said casually.

The Pink haired teen smiled widely "Good, now let me show you a few steps." She said slowly changing her height to about his own. "Face it Mum, it would be easier with someone his own size."

Andie rolled her eyes, oblivious to Harry's wide eyes "I still don't understand how you can drown in a pool, or trip over a chair." She said rubbing her eyes again "Yet you can dance flawlessly."

Nym just stuck up her nose "Everyone is good at something." She said turning to Harry "Never seen a Meta before?"

Harry shook his head slowly.

"Basically I can change my form to whatever I feel like." She said dully, simple and short "Now put your left hand on my waist."

~End Flash~

Nym had spent hours teaching how to do the steps, Andie sunk him out of school and back to the house he was now going to be spending the summers; though he had yet to meet Ted, Andie promised that the man loved him when he was an infant and would love him now.

So now was time to use the training he had done, slowly he danced to the steps; not once stepping on her toes or failing to step in time. Soon enough they became more adventurous, picking up speed and adding steps.

As they danced, Harry felt the world around him blur out; he was only focused on the sapphire eyes that looked directly back at his. Fleur was in a similar situation, in fact she couldn't really believe that this young man; who was raised in a terrible household could learn these steps.

At first people had started to join the Champions, the Professors and some of the braver students but after the music had stopped and the couple were still into their dance. The band saw this and started to play something faster for them.

Everyone was watching as they moved, Harry seemed to move like a liquid; he just flowed to the music, meeting her every step with his own. Harry spun her, making her extent as far as his arm would allow; then pulled her back.

They both met together, Fleur looked down a little and leaned in taking shallow breaths. Harry met her halfway and their lips met.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello. So how are we doing on this lovely update? I hope this was a good first part to our Ball; how did I do? I would like to think it was rather good, it finished up some loose ends and if I left a hole anywhere would someone please let me know in either the Reviews or by PM that would be rather lovely. So I am in America, and we celebrate Thanksgiving today; so if you do, have a wonderful evening and if you don't all the same. ~ Sign the Demon.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Death Dance Part II

"Merry Christmas dear Cousin!" A female voice screeched in a small dark bedroom before she threw a pail of water onto her cousin's sleeping form. Which woke him up instantly, as he sputtered and looked around for the cause, Bella started to laugh hysterically rolling on the floor as she did.

Sirius growled at the sound of Bellatrix laughing "Yeah Yeah, laugh it up." He grumbled, grabbing his wand and drying himself off.

Bella poked her head up from the head of the bed "Come on Siri, it's been a long time since anyone got the drop on you. Or it has been since I have." She said with a bright smile.

Sirius grumbled a moment more, stretching out and standing slowly "Whatever, you and your excuses." He said rubbing his left eye "Did we get any presents?"

Bella nodded quickly "Yeah actually."

The pair walked down the stairs onto the first floor, finding Andie making eggs and bacon in the kitchen "Thank you for waking up the Dog." She said to her sister.

Bella winked "You're most welcome, I can do it again if you want." She said looking around for a bucket.

Andie chuckled "No, you two go open what small gifts you got." She said like a doting mother.

Sirius walked over to the fireplace, he saw a few gifts there waiting for them. He reached down and this one had Harry's script but it was to a 'Gama.' He walked over to where Bellatrix was sitting in the kitchen, she hadn't expected any presents. "Here".

Bella looked at him in surprise "I got something?" She asked softly, taking the large gift from his hands and opening it quickly, it was a goodie basket full of sweets; chocolates, sugar quills and even a few blood pops.

"Who sent this?" She asked looking up at Sirius.

"The Pup." He commented heading back for his presents.

"What? But I didn't send him anything….." Bella said in a depressed voice.

Sirius turned to her "I sent him a pair of throwing blades, with your name on it." He said sitting down in a chair.

"Oh…Thank you." She said softly "Wait…if you were in Azkaban who raised him? Andie?" She asked looking at her sister.

"No." Andie commented "He was raised by his Aunt."

Sirius cringed, he was trying to avoid telling Bella about that part.

"Wait, James didn't have a sister." Bella said slowly, thinking hard for a moment "He was raised by Muggles!?" She screeched.

Sirius sighed, placing down the book Remus sent "Yes, they are….terrible people."

"They live in London?"

"Little Whinging." He commented without much thought "Why?"

"No reason." Bellatrix said off handedly with an evil grin, no one noticed the smile.

"Now come to the table both of you, Sirius you still need to extra weight and Bella you're in no shape to skip meals….ugh, I feel like Molly." Andie said with a growl "Screw it, eat your food if you want it. I'm going home."

Sirius watched his cousin leave with a small wave, then looked over to Bella who was staring off into space; or at least that's what he thought. The woman was actually staring at the knife block.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Warmth, that was what he felt flowing through him; it was almost like he had been cold for his whole life and now he had found what fire was. Fleur's lips were soft, gentle and sweet tasting, the kiss wasn't rough or forced, it was simple and soft.

Fleur was in her own little world through the kiss, his lips seemed to fit with her own gently; not like they were forged just for each other but like they were similar in their match.

As quickly as they came together, they came apart. Harry took a step back and bowed slowly, his face to the floor, an arm tucked under his waist. Fleur returned his bow with a deep curtsy, then they both returned to a stand.

Those around them froze as if expecting more for the couple, who both turned on their heels arms together and headed for the long table for dinner. A few people started to clap, which then turned into many; follow the leader.

"Looks like they weren't expecting that." Fleur whispered softly, a light smile playing her lips.

Harry was grinning like a loon "Neither was I." He whispered back.

They both sat down on one of the ends of the table, Harry pulled the chair out for Fleur and then made sure she was comfortable before sitting himself. Hermione chose to sit next to him but her focus was Viktor, it sounded like she was trying to teach him her name.

"What should we order?" Harry asked looking down at the menu.

"Order whatever you want Arry." She said lightly without looking up from her menu, she was running her finger down the words slowly.

Harry grumbled for a moment before looking down at his own menu, he glanced around for a moment after he'd chosen the Pan seared Salmon with asparagus. He looked over at Dumbledore who seemed to be twiddling his thumbs, a blue eye looked over at Harry and then he looked down at his plate "Pork Chops." Could be heard clearly.

Then like magic, pun intended; the food appeared on the golden plate.

Harry raised a brow, he almost wanted to say seriously but he thought better than making the old dog sneeze or get a bigger head. He glanced at his plate "Pan seared salmon." He whispered to it, then his own food appeared within an instant.

Fleur glanced over at him, quietly whispering "Ow did you do that?" She asked softly.

"Just ask what you want." He said back with a small smile "Try it."

Fleur looked down at her own plate "Magret de Canard." She said very carefully and clearly. Then suddenly a small dish of what looked like seared meat with a few clove potatoes. "Would you like a bite? It's duck." She asked sticking her golden fork into the meat and popping it into her mouth.

"Only if you have some of my salmon." He said with a small smile.

Fleur nodded "Oui, of course." She said spearing another piece of meat and holding it out for him "Ere."

Harry did the same with his own fish and they traded bites, both savoring the tastes "I know what I'm ordering next time." He said softly as she leaned on his shoulder, giggling lightly.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A dark haired figure stepped outside the house "I'm going herb hunting." Bella called inside, hearing Sirius grunt in return, closing the door she walked over to a small shed. She carefully used a small splint of wood and a rock to pry the lock off, then grabbed the single beat up broom.

Bella jumped onto the broom, kicking off hard and then flying high into the clouds. It took her a while of flying high, she was cold and flew through a small cloud of rain by accident; thus making her wet. She was fairly sure that she was close to her location, carefully she landed on the roof of an abandoned building.

Bella took the belt off her waist, her trousers were tight enough to stay on without them. She used the leather strap to tie the broom to her back and she climbed down the fire escape; once on the ground floor she pulled her hood up.

Though she was uncomfortable and stiff from the long flight she didn't dare attack any of the Muggles that looked at her. Which was very few, it was Christmas and Dinner was around this time.

Quickly she walked over to a payphone, she was looking for a phonebook. Something she'd only heard about in passing, she knew the last name and when she was sure she found the location she started to walk that way.

It was around another hour or so of walking, the snow had started to fall at this point but she was getting close to her prize. She walked past the oddly similar houses muttering about how dull Muggles were, while they were like little sheep going day to day, no life what so ever….no Spark.

She walked over to the small house with a single automobile in the driveway, the number along the house told her she was correct. Knocking carefully on the door, her free hand drifted to her back; where a knife had been secured.

She waited for a few moments before the door opened, reveling a horse faced blond haired woman. "Hello?"

"Hello." Bella chirped brightly "You're Petunia right?"

The woman slowly nodded her head "Do I know you?"

"No, you know my new nephew though." She said with a wild grin, a feral look in her eyes.

Petunia rose a brow "One of Dudley's friends?" She asked leaning a little on the door.

"No, I'm Harry's new Aunt." Bella said leaning in a little.

Petunia went pale "I don't know any Harry, you must have me confused." She said quickly, trying to close the door.

Even with Bella in a still sickly state she put her free arm on the door, making it hard to close. While Bella knew better than use external magic for now, as she didn't even have a replacement wand; that didn't mean she couldn't use internal magic.

"Yes you do. You're Lily's dearest sister." She said slowly, showing her teeth like an animal would to prey "Tell me, how did you raise my dearest little nephew."

"Excuse me?"

"Did he sleep in the basement with no blanket? Forced to do all the housework I assume?" She said pushing Petunia into the house and slamming the door behind her "Well? Answer me!"

Petunia looked wide eyed at the woman and quickly turned to the kitchen "Vernon! Call the Police!" She screamed.

Bella walked forward, kicking the small of her back making her fall to the ground; thinking quickly she grabbed the coat rack and hit her in the forehead with the wooden item.

"The ruddy hell you screaming about woman!" Vernon shouted, the sound of him getting up from his chair in the kitchen could be heard.

Bella thinking quickly opened the small coat closet and tucked herself into it carefully. Leaving it open just a little, she lowered herself onto the ground; pulling the broom off her back and setting it down, drawing the blade.

Vernon walked past looking around for whatever caused his wife to be on the floor unconscious. Bella jumped from the cupboard using the blunt end of her knife to hit the whale of a man several times. The giant man hadn't expected the quick assault and went crashing to the floor in pain, she quickly started to kick him in the face.

That was when a small boulder showed up from the kitchen "Mum, Dad?" He asked with crumbs on his large face. Bella turned to the boy with a grin, the long blade in her hands.

"How about you take a seat in the den? Aunty Bella will be with you in a second." She said in a sweet voice, running her tongue across her lips.

XX~XX~XX~XX

They took a minute to sit down from dancing, Fleur took a long sip of her punch and Harry undid the first button to get some air. "Excuse me, would you mind if we dance?" A small voice asked next to Harry.

Harry glanced up and saw it was Ginny, he knew she was attending with Neville who was dancing with Susan Bones at the moment. "Sure Gin." He said glancing at Fleur who gave a smile.

Harry stood up taking Ginny's hand leading her to the dance floor area, though he might not be in good balance with Ron; he didn't mind the rest of the Weasley family….okay he didn't much care for Percy but what can you do?

Harry and Ginny must have danced for about a minute or two, then he heard a loud scream.

He turned to look at the source, Malfoy was running for the punch bowl with his shirt on fire. He looked around and saw Fleur standing with her hands on her hips, a light smoke coming from her left fingers and a smirk on her face.

Harry started to laugh, it was just the look on Fleur's face at what she'd done made it even better. McGonagall did come around at some point to give the young woman a lecture, though the elder Witch was lightly digging into her.

"You like her don't you?" Ginny asked as they danced.

Harry nodded "I do…It's just…there is something about her…" He said to her in a calm voice "Not her Veela just…something."

Ginny smiled "Good, I'm glad you found someone Harry." She said gently.

"Thanks Gin…." He trailed off, now that he thought about it; he never did as if she was okay, Tom might have done some serious damage to her. "Are you okay?"

"About what?" She asked as they stepped.

"The Chamber?" He whispered softly, he could feel her stiffen a little.

It was a long moment or two before she breathed out "No."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked softly, he didn't like to see his younger sister figure in pain.

Ginny nodded, taking a deep breath "I need to go down there." She breathed out, looking up at him with firm eyes "I need to know it's dead, I need to see it again."

Harry grinned a little, though he didn't much care for the thought "Sure, sometime soon okay?" He whispered as they parted, the dance over.

"I'll hold you to that Potter." Ginny said with a smirk.

"I know you will."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

With the Muggles tied together in the Den, Bella started to explore the House. First she investigated the Cupboard, having seen something in there.

As she glanced inside, she spotted a small cot with a ratty little baby blanket. "They made him sleep in here?" She whispered to herself.

She grabbed one of the luggage bags from the cupboard, taking some of the things from the cupboard; the blanket, a few of the figures and some of the other baubles. The she headed up the steps, looking in each of the rooms.

The main room was very plain, and dull; lacking in anything that would make it stand out. The second room was anything but, the walls were covered in band posters and half naked women; she looked around carefully in the room. She found some sort of cigarette in an ash tray nearby, it had been a while since she had a fag and thought now might be a good time to start.

She lit the fag with a nearby lighter, only to find it wasn't a fag at all. This was something different and she didn't much care for it. She coughed out the smoke, and put it out; that was when she started to feel relaxed.

Slowly she left the room and headed for the last room, this one had locks along the door with a cat flap. Merlin she hated cats. This room was nothing but junk and some crap, after finding some owl feathers and a broken quill; she came to the conclusion that this was where Harry had been sleeping.

With a sigh she left the room, heading down the stairs into the kitchen where she grabbed a brownie and took a bite, she was hungry all of a sudden too. Damn funny Fag.

When her brownie was finished, she entered the Den. "So…Muggles..mind answering a few of my questions?" She asked sitting onto the couch, after ripping off the silver-like-tape from their mouths.

"What do you want from us!" Petunia screamed.

"I just want to know how you treated my nephew." She commented dully.

"That freak doesn't have any other family!"

"He does now, Whale you shut up and Blubber Jr. you too." She hissed clearly annoyed already "Horse speak."

Petunia guessed that she was Horse "I treated my nephew with love and care." She said with her nose up.

"Right so that was why I found a room with nothing but broken toys, a lumpy bed and a broken desk with owl feathers and a blanket in the broom cupboard." Bella said stretching a little, removing her cloak; it seemed to little fat boy was watching her carefully "Blubber, I'm much too old for you so keep your tongue in your mouth."

That made the boy look down at the ground with a glare, his face a bright red.

Petunia frowned "Alright, we made the boy sleep in the cupboard so Dudley could have a play room." She said firmly still with her nose up.

Bella sighed running a hand through her hair "So was that it?"

Dudley spoke up here "What else is there? Harry's nothing but a freak."

"Noted blubber." Bella said dully, she stood up slowly "Alright so this is what's going to happen, because I didn't give Harry a Christmas present." At this her smile turned into a wide cruel grin "I'm going to give him the best present ever."

Dudley looked confused "What present would that be?"

Bella took this chance to pull out her knife again "Now be very still and it won't hurt too much, this is the first time I've killed someone before….we'll the body has but…."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry ended up dancing with Hermione, Daphne and Susan before he was able to dance with Fleur and that was only for a moment before they were interrupted.

"For the last time Ron, I'm not your wing man!" Harry growled out, Fleur standing right behind him with a clearly annoyed glare.

"But Harry mate, how could you go with her!" He said pointing his finger at her "You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"So?" Harry said with a confused look "Fleur's been helping me this past year than you have. I seem to remember it was you that fought me after Malfoy jinxed Hermione."

"Because you were being a Git!" Ron said crossing his arms.

"Look you think I'm a cheater so let's just wait until this whole thing blows over." Harry said trying to defuse the situation.

Ron rolled his eyes "Whatever, just stay away from my sister and mind your date." He said coldly "Before she burns something again."

Fleur was seething, she was actually holding onto fire again.

Harry looked over at her, lightly placing his hands onto her own "Relax." He whispered to her gently "Let's get some air."

Harry led Fleur outside, they both headed over to a fountain the warming charms were working as there wasn't snow anywhere around and it was reasonably comfortable. Harry reached into his back pocket pulling out a small box, then handing it out to Fleur.

He spotted a rather large ugly beetle getting close to them, using his Snitch catching skills he quickly flicked the ugly little thing across the water like it was a penny.

Fleur looked into the small box, finding a silver chain with an ivory lily flower setting. "Arry….It's beautiful…" She whispered.

"Let me put it on." He said taking the chain from her as she turned, gathering her hair. Harry lightly placed the chain around her neck and closed the clasp sealing it in place.

Fleur leaned in "Merci." She whispered before catching his lips in a soft kiss once more that night.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Detective Jenkins had been part of the force for a number of years, he'd seen it all or so he though before he came to Number Four. This place was a mess, blood and flesh everywhere.

Based on what they could tell, it was a home of for four; the fourth member of the family went to a Boarding school in Ireland from what the neighbor Miss. Figg said.

Petunia Dursely and her husband Vernon were murdered first, the wife was skinned alive from what the coroner had said and then she was put out of her pain with a single knife thrust to the temple. Then the husband was stabbed several times along his stomach lining before he was left to bleed out.

The child though or teen in this case was saved for last…they found him in the kitchen. His head in a boiling pot of water, and his rather large body secured to the wall in the kitchen knives and forks….it was messy.

Needless to say it made most of the newer crowd lose their lunch or simply faint. The worst part? Along the all in the main room was in blood written '_I didn't kill them for fun, I killed them because these people were the true monsters._"

Which after looking around the house seemed to be true, he asked the neighbors some questions and even went to the local public school. It turned out their 'Nephew' Harry James Potter had been abused by these people, forced to do most of the hard labor and then cramped into the small broom cupboard. His teachers claimed that he would create stories about how didn't get much to eat the night before or how he was sore for painting the garage.

So far…he seemed to like this killer more and more, whoever this person was she had defiantly done this kid a favor. That didn't mean he wasn't going to catch this person and convict them to the fullest extent of the law.

The main problem was that he couldn't for the life of him find Mr. Potters birth certificate, or even the certificate of his 'Father' James Potter. He did find something about a Lily Evans though she went missing after she turned Seventeen and she hadn't been seen again since then. So he could throw kidnapping onto the charges too, that all matter when he talked to Mr. Potter.

Though he had never even heard of Hogwarts School for the Gifted.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Sirius! I'm home!" She said with a bright voice.

Said Black heir ran into the walkway room and stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Bella covered from head to toe in blood, he could smell it from here and she had an insane smile along her lips. She was dripping in it, her hair was caked and he wouldn't be able to track her from the stench.

"Bell-Bella?" He asked softly.

"What?" She looked down at herself "Oh right, got some of it on me." She said nodding her head softly "I got some on my back too, don't ask me how it just happened."

"Who did you murder!?"

"No one special." She said looking down at her nails, biting them a little "Can I go bath now? Muggle blood is revolting."

"BELLATRIX"

"Fine, I solved your problem." She said with a proud smile "Or rather I solved Harry's problem, Merry Christmas!"

"What-What?"

"I killed his relatives, you know that made him live in a cupboard?" She said offhandedly like talking about the weather.

"B-Bella…." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go…Go wash up."

"Okay." She said brightly walking past him.

"Knife." He said holding his hand out for it as she passed him.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Bellatrix."

"Fine." She said with a pout as she gave him her now duller knife.

As she bounded up the steps he was very grateful that she didn't have a wand, he would have to keep his ears open for news in the Number Four area. He just hoped Dumbledore would assume this as an act of random Muggle X Muggle violence.

Now his biggest worry was if he should leave Harry alone with Bella….then again she did just murder three people because they made his life hell….scratch that, he was now wondering what would happen if Harry was left with Bella…more so what she would teach him.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, I must say, I must say! I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was dark, morbid and I loved it so so much. Am I the only who likes Bellatrix? I think she's brilliant! I know this is to a Fleur and Harry story but I just have to make Bella, Sirius and Andie into larger characters, I mean they are so brilliant of characters. Okay I'm ranting at this point, I love all my fans and my enemies, keep them close right? See you guys soon! Sign with regards and morbid love~ Demon.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Released

The two champions must have spent the entire night on their feet, dancing and singing along with the band. 'The Weird Sisters' wasn't the only band to show up, as this was a Tri-Wizard event they had bands from France and Sweden. The Swedish band of 'Black Frost' appeared right after 'Weird Sisters' played their hits, the band wasn't as big of a hit as instead of Punk/Pop the band played a metalish music.

Though Fleur was ecstatic when they announced that the next band was 'Flags and Doves' which was her favorite band; Harry hadn't really heard of them based on the fact he wasn't even aloud to watch the news with the Dursleys. Turns out he loved the band, though he was more focused on Fleur.

She moved gracefully in the crowd of people, dancing like no one was watching or without a single care in the world. When her favorite song 'Blanc' came on, though the English translation was Weiss; he thought it was a sad song at first as it was nothing but piano, then it picked up.

"_Mirror tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all_" She sang as the sad part played on, then violins played along with the drums. "_Mirror, tell me something! Tell me who's the loneliest of all?" _Here a techno rift set in. _"Mirror, Fear of what's inside me, tell me can a heart be turned to stone_!"

Then it was just humming, as the music started to pick up "_Mirror Mirror, what's behind you!? Save me from the things I see, why won't you save me from the things I see? I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?...Mirror Mirror, tell me something? Who's the loneliest of all?" _The violins had stopped, and nothing but a piano rift set in _"I am the loneliest of all."_

Harry was entranced with just her voice, not the song or the people around him just her. Just like that the song was over, though short and delicate he was rather fond of it.

That was how the night went, they danced and drank punch; Malfoy tried to sneak a dance but this time it was Harry who knocked him flat, he felt the power in his eyes but thought nothing of it. Though he might have scared the little bastard a little more than he meant to.

He escorted her to the carriage, she kissed him one last time for the night to seal a perfect end.

"Good night, Ma Belle." Harry whispered softly, bowing lowly as she climbed the steps.

Fleur who was sporting a light redness across her cheeks "Good night, Tempête." She said in a low whisper.

Harry rose a brow at her, the way she was holding herself told him she was nearly pouncing on him. Their kisses had become more heated and much, much fiercer as the night went; he found it funny really. He knew better than test his luck, and took a step back as she entered the carriage.

Of course he wanted to make sure Hermione found her way back to the Common room, he entered for the first time since the start of the tournament.

Needless to say he didn't much care for the sight.

"You're a bloody traitor to Gryffindor, you bitch!" Ronald screamed, George was holding him by the chest and looked extremely annoyed.

Hermione was across from him with Fred holding onto her waist "Traitor!? You want to talk about Traitors? Look in a bloody mirror Ronald." She screamed trying to grab her wand.

"That's rich! You should be more grateful!" He shouted back "I saved your life!"

"I saved yours! We're even!" She screamed, her face a bright brick red from anger "If anything you owe me!"

Harry look on dully, he stepped forward slipping his wand into his wrist and muttered two words. Twin red jets fired out of his wand within seconds of each other. Fred and George looked for the source of the blast seeing Harry they were sputtering for answer.

"They're knocked out, I don't have time to defuse the situation nor are we going to sit around and let them kill each other." He explained to the Twins "Ginny." He said spotting her yawning by the lounge chair wand in hand to intervene if need be.

Ginny looked up, lazily but she did "Wha?" She asked yawning again.

"Drag Hermione back upstairs." He said looking at Fred "Help her until the wards won't let you."

"Got it mate." Fred said carefully picking up the bushy bookworm.

"George, drag Ron back to his bed." Harry said rubbing his eyes "I'm going to sleep, why do I bother?" He said to himself as George literally dragged his younger brother up the steps.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry was practically dead when someone woke him up the next morning, it was McGonagall saying something along the lines of 'You need to come with me now, Dumbledore has something for you.' How she even knew where he was sleeping he didn't know.

He was annoyed with scowl on his face, his hair was windswept and dark rings circled his dull green eyes. He wore a pair of black sleep pants and a silver tank-top with the Black crest on it.

"Mr. Potter" McGonagall said looking at the crest with a slight shock as they headed for the Headmasters Tower. "Why are you wearing a Black Crest?"

"Because I can." He answered simply "It was a gift."

"From who?"

"Andromeda Tonks." He answered casually "She's my new guardian, my God-Father is setting it up as we speak."

McGonagall stopped in her tracks, looking at him with wide eyes "G-God-Father? Yo-You know about that?"

"Yeah, I do." He answered with a bored look, running a hand through his hair "Look I don't blame you for not telling me, I'm upset with Dumbledore that's all."

"But, But Black is a murder" She said slowly.

"Sure, like Draco Malfoy is a Gryffindor and Hermione is a Hufflepuff." He said with a calm glare, crossing his arms "Did you really think He could have killed Peter or James?"

McGonagall went silent after that statement, before she muttered "Ice Pop." The Gargoyle nodded stepping to the side "_Be careful up there, he's right pissed he is._" The stone statue muttered to Harry as they passed.

Once inside the office McGonagall was dismissed and Dumbledore had Harry sit in front of him. "Lemon drop?" Harry looked at him with a death threat look, so he retracted the jar. "What do you know of Sirius' actions since June?" He asked taking a sip from a goblet.

"I know that he's a Lord, that's all you need to know." Harry answered leaning back in the chair.

Dumbledore nodded "I see you also found Harold." He said with a small smile.

"Who?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Harry, I know most of what goes on in this castle. Much like how I know you and Miss. Delacour were courting before the Ball…I dare say she had her eye on the moment your eyes locked when they arrived." He said leaning back in his chair looking over his spectacles. "I knew of your current living arrangement as well, while I do not condone it….I will approve for now."

Harry frowned "Whatever, why am I here?" He snapped, he was tired, bored and annoyed.

"Harry…I would like to introduce you to someone." He said motioning to the door, a young man entered the room his blond hair was cut very short, his sunglasses blocked out what colour his eyes were and the obvious police uniform threw him off.

"Hello Harry, My name is John Watson." He said getting down on one knee "I'm a Muggleborn, I went to school here a few years back, Gryffindor."

"Watson? Like Sherlock?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, My folks thought it was funny." He answered dryly "Now, you have to know…there was an accident."

"What type of accident?" Harry asked with a frown.

Watson stopped for a moment, looking for the proper words "Harry your relatives were found this morning at four A.M when we got a call from a neighbor. The lovely woman told us that the Dursely's left their lights on all night and the front door was wide open." He paused giving Harry a second to breathe, he sighed removing his glasses "When we investigated…we found their…bodies."

"Oh." Harry said taking a small breath, after a minute of silence he smiled. "So they're dead then?"

Watson sat there with a strange look on his face before turning to Dumbledore who was watching Harry like he'd been slapped. It seemed of all the things he didn't expect Harry to be smiling about it!

Harry let out a small laugh "Well…Isn't karma a bitch?" He muttered with a gleeful smile "I had hoped this day would come, but that was before I had a Home to look forward to." He said looking to Dumbledore "That's right old man; I wasn't going back to the Dursleys this coming summer! I was never going back, protections be damned!"

Dumbledore was sputtering "Wha-Wh-When?!" He said rather quickly, rubbing the flesh under his eyes. He looked like he just gained a few years in a few short seconds.

"How did they bite it?" He asked with a lightly raised brow, the outer ring of his green eyes a bright red "Was it painful? Slow?"

Watson glanced at the aged Professor "Er….whoever did it…was very…methodical." He said after a few seconds of staring.

Harry nodded, placing a hand under his chin as he crossed his legs "I see, I can't say I wanted my Aunt to die though. Pity that." He mumbled looking up at the detective. "Was it quick for her?"

Watson shook his head "Not that we can tell…the autopsy hasn't been finished yet. From what we could tell, she was skinned then stabbed in the temple." He explained in a slow voice.

Harry frowned, looking hard at the ground "Do you think you could find her killer?" He asked with a raised brow.

Watson sighed "The case is still new, we think it was just some Muggle on Muggle violence." He said with a small sigh "Being that this is the only wizard home for some ways, we could track all magical means of transport other than brooms or the knight bus. However the knight bus wasn't anywhere around the area at the time of the murders." He explained leaning on a column.

Dumbledore looked up from his thoughts "You seem to only care for your Aunt, Harry…why is that?"

"Because Vernon and Dudley have been dead to me for a very, very long time." He hissed out, eyes glowing with rage.

Dumbledore raised a hand "Harry…what caused this anger for them?" He asked softly.

Harry looked at Watson "Leave, Now." He threatened with glowing red eyes.

Watson nodded to Harry as the man paled "I'll keep Jenkins out of the loop, if need be I'll alter his memory." He then stood taking his leave.

Dumbledore nodded looking right at Harry.

"So…You ask why I hated them?" He said removing his glasses and tossing them onto the desk, though his vision was blurred for the moment; it was necessary. "Do you know the Glamour charm?" He asked calmly in a soft voice.

"I do." The elder wizard said softly.

"When I was a child, I didn't go to Kindergarten but when the first school year came around." He paused looking right at Dumbledore "I was afraid they would ask about the bruises, the scars and the burns."

The elder wizard paused looking at him with a small raised brow "Harry, you've got two scars…the one from the Basilisk and the other from Voldemort." He said in a sage like voice.

Harry let out a laugh "Right, Right you would know my body more than, hey I would right?" He said in a dull voice looking annoyed again "When I was a kid I was scared of the rejection and the questions, so I was able to cover the wounds up. I didn't found out about this until recently, they did more than just Starve me _Sir._" He hissed out.

"What are you saying Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I'm saying that I put up a shield." He growled out "I'm rather sure Madam Pomfrey had an idea, during First Year? When I passed out from magical exhaustion. I am constantly using magic to keep it up." He explained cracking his knuckles.

Harry placed a hand on his face in the top corner of the left side, he pushed magic into his fingertips and pulled across his skin. A loud cracking sound could be heard, the magic actually rebounded around the room, cutting into the wall and shattering a glass case. It dropped the protection he worked so hard to keep up all the time, it was his shield.

Harry's skin was paler than average, it looked almost like snow really thus making the dark marks stand out clearer on his face. His green-red eyes still seemed to burn harder than normal, shining with rage and hatred. Along his left cheek was a long thin scar, from his jaw bone to his nose.

The tank top showed off the jagged cuts, the knife wounds, the dog bites and poorly done stitching. On the back of his neck was a symbol of an 'F' likely for Freak. That was just what had been shown, along his chest and back was more markings of abuse and attacks. While he was rather fit from his years of running, hiding and fighting back, he still had a haunted starved look to him…it was one that a prisoner of Azkaban would have after some time.

"Happy Professor?" He snarled his eyes started to radiate red.

"How long have your eyes been doing that?" Dumbledore asked quickly, urgently.

Harry rose a brow "You mean the red? For a while, since the Chamber at least." He answered with a glare "Can I put it back on now?"

Dumbledore nodded, very slowly "I…I-I'm so sorry Harry…I didn't know…" He whispered through pained eyes.

"THERE WAS NO WAY YOU DIDN"T KNOW." Harry roared before he placed his shield on, he lunged on the desk making it move back a fraction "I found out about Ms. Figg! How she's a Squib?! Crookshanks actually helped me with that one, he was the same type of cat that she would raise." He snarled with venom.

Dumbledore looked unaffected by the teens outburst "I may have known you were not loved…" He whispered softly "I didn't know they were beating you, or even starving you." He tried to explain.

"I remember you telling me that I was safe in that home, so were they." He growled out "Was that a Lie to keep me put?"

"No!" Dumbledore said quickly "Harry, only someone who meant no harm to you, that did not call that residence home, could have entered."

"So they were just after the Dursely's?"

"Seems like it…Harry I am so So-" He was cut off.

"Save it old man, I've got a new home." Harry said as the magic started to cake around his features, much like armor or a shield "You try to fuck with Andie, Gama or Pads, and you will not like the Black wraith." He said with a glare, his eyes slowly warming to the green.

"Yes…Yes…I knew that much already, tell Sirius yes to his question so you know…I hope you have a good month Harry, I'll tell the other Headmasters you're currently moving into a new home…but…I think you might need more help than just that." With that he reached into his desk and pulled on a drawer, he placed two things onto it.

One was a rather tall bottle of what looked like Brandy and the other was a familiar golden disk with the hour glass in the middle. A Time-Turner, it was designed to take one back from half an hour to several hours depending on how long you turn it; he remembered reading about how it used a portion of your magic to work.

"This is for me…." He said summoning a cup, before pouring it to the top and taking a long drink. Then he slid the Time-Turner to him "Use it to your advantage. Make sure to give it back."

Harry nodded, standing finished forcing the magic to his skin; making his skin darker, rings lighter and the scaring vanished. He then leaned on the old man's desk, inches from his face "You tell anyone, anyone about what you just saw." He growled, his eyes burning bright red once more. "I will not stop until your name is removed from everything."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, the rage filled red eyes was still throwing him off. If he'd had these eyes for that long and yet he still saved Ginny Weasley and Sirius then he couldn't be becoming Voldemort. He watched as the teen took the magical item and left his office, then he took a long swig of the amber liquor "I may need to purchase more of these…."

"You _Should_ feel ashamed." A voice snarled in the background, it was a man with nearly pure black hair and potion bottle green robes. Salazar Slytherin…the Slytherin founder, the ancient wizard had a portrait inside the Headmasters office; though none of the other Headmasters could find Helga, Rowena or Godric. "I knew this would happen, in fact it brings me joy to see the heir of Potter start to snap back." He exclaimed with a smug look lining his features.

Dumbledore didn't answer for some time, sipping on his liquor "What should I have done?" He whispered to the portrait of the famed dark Founder.

Salazar sighed, rubbing his eyes "You could have just asked Black." He said in a low threatening voice "You had the power, the influence to do that. Instead you let him rot, while you let the poor boy grow up like that." He snarled his face contorted with anger "You wonder why I hated Muggles. I pity you Dumbledore, I would get back on his good side."

"I gave him the Time-Turner."

"Trinkets will not satisfy a Potter. Actions will." Salazar stated before his portrait went still again, as that happened it rotated back into the wall. Showing the Slytherin flag, much like how the other House flags were set.

Dumbledore frowned again "I hate that portrait, always unwanted." He mumbled drinking again.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry wasn't happy that the Dursely's were dead, he didn't want them killed just thrown in jail or something but he wasn't going to complain about it. He kicked a pebble as he walked along to the hidden tunnel to the Whomping Willow, he wasn't really thinking about anything but the scars. Could he remove them? He could cover them but could he Heal them?

A voice called out to him making him stop, he was then hit with a blasting curse. Harry was throwing face first in towards the lake, he growled as he focused on his feet and landed onto the water. He saw the pale blond figure of Draco Malfoy, as he examined his bruised arm. "That was a cheap shot yesterday Potter!" The Slytherin roared.

Harry sighed, he was literally floating on the water. He knew how to do it but that didn't mean it was easy, he was splitting his focus "Malfoy, back off. " He roared his eyes crimson red.

Malfoy seemed to scoff at the concept, he leveled his wand to throw another curse or hex but Harry beat him to it. He threw a large wave of his element at the Slytherin Weasel, when it connected he turned on his heels and slowly walked to the shore line.

When his feet connected to the ground he took off into a sprint, running as fast as he could for the Whomping Willow. If he fought Malfoy right now, he would kill him. He threw a stone at the knot, paused only for a minute to check his surrounding before he went inside.

The tunnel was much like it had been the last times he used it, when he was at the Shrieking Shack he threw himself into the worn couch and promptly dozed off; knowing full well that Malfoy wouldn't find him.

After some time a rather large black dog was watching him, before he ran his tongue along the teens face; waking him up quiet easily. The dog shifted into his true form, his rather nicely dressed God-Father; Sirius Black. He gave the older man a large hug and they sat down on the worn couch.

"So I have a few things we need to talk about." He paused looking at the entrance, he let out a growl as he smelled the air.

"Arry!" A female voice called out from the tunnel, a very welcomed but not at the moment voice.

"Fleur?" Harry shouted back, he glanced at Sirius who shrugged.

"She was going to find out sooner or later." He said dryly, crossing his arm and kicking his feet up on the table. His wand rested in his lap, he showed no care in the world.

"Where are you?" She called out after a minute.

"Up the stairs to the right." He said with a small sigh, after a few seconds Fleur came into the room with wide eyes; her wand already inside of her grasp went right to Sirius' position.

"Arry, what are you doing with that Murderer?" She hissed looking upset over the whole thing.

Harry spotted the necklace gently rest near her collar bone, it made him smile a little as he stood slowly "Fleur…please don't do anything rash." He said softly.

"I won't." She said lowering her wand a fraction "I know you Arry, you wouldn't trust this man without cause."

"He isn't just some murderer or man…he's my God-Father." Harry explained rubbing the back of his neck "This was the thing I wanted to tell you about."

"So he didn't kill them?" She asked softly.

"No, though another friend of theirs did…I saw the rat bastard with my own eyes." Harry explained, moving with her to the couch opposite of the final Black heir.

Fleur raised a brow, her eyes widened and she nodded slowly "It is nice to meet you Mr. Black." She said with a firm voice, looking at the man as she put her wand into its holster.

"The pleasure is mine Mademoiselle Delacour, may I say you did rather well in the first task." He said looking down at his nails, still without a care. "Shame I fell asleep."

"Sorry…Why are you meeting 'im today Arry?" She asked looking at the teenager.

"I just had a few things to tell the Pup." Sirius said holding out a scroll for the teen. "It was James'."

Harry snatched it quickly and started to read through the lines "He wanted me to become a Marauder?"

"No, he wanted to create a new breed of Marauders…the Drifters." He explained with a small sigh "The Marauders were pranksters, the Drifters were going to be sentinels."

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked sitting next to Harry.

"James was living in the middle of a brutal war, he wanted his son to be a guardian to the weak." Sirius stated pulling a few books from his side bag "These were on the shelf, they're darker in nature."

Harry read through the lines slowly but carefully "He wanted me to find people I trusted to protect the weak?"

"Sort of, he wanted you to be free. Away from the Ministry, Dumbledore and Voldemort; this was what he came up with." He pointed to a small symbol it showed an Owl with twin daggers behind it "Fight in the shadows, from place to place."

"I see…." Harry said softly looking at the parchment "Well…we have a hidden room we can use."

"Oh?" Sirius asked looking up.

"The Chamber of Secrets."

Both Fleur and Sirius froze "It's defendable, only I have the key and it is very large." Harry reasoned.

"That it is…" Sirius mumbled rubbing his jaw. "Harry…did…Dumbledore.."

"Oh, He said yes to the training you asked for." Harry waved him off as he read.

Sirius paused, he expected Harry to have been told about the Murders…It might be best to see how he reacted to the news before he told him of Bella's involvement. "Did he talk to himself?"

Harry froze a little looking over the scroll, it had some Animagus training tips, spells and personal notes inside. "Yes, it was a rather….heated chat." He mumbled, feeling Fleur's hand on his leg made him calm down a bit more.

"Why didn't he just Owl you?" He asked crossing his arms.

Fleur looked over at Harry with a raised eye, he was late to breakfast.

"He wanted to tell me something about the Dursleys." Harry explained with a small sigh "They were murdered last night, as of right now the Detectives have no leads."

Sirius nodded slowly, while Fleur looked torn between jumping for joy and offering him a shoulder to cry on. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked softly.

Harry shrugged "While I can honestly say, I hated my fucking cousin and Uncle." He sweared, he hardly ever swore as far as Sirius knew. "My Aunt wasn't completely terrible, a vile piece of work but…"_She didn't brand me._ He finished to himself, at some point he would have to show them…at least his new family.

"I see…" Sirius said with a small sigh, he wouldn't let this bomb sit forever. He would let Harry and Bella start a friendship, or bounding as Bella called it; he was her favorite nephew after all. Then he would tell Harry about the murderer, if that caused a rift between Bella and him; they would be closer to work on it.

The small group must have stayed there and just talked to each other, Fleur was trying to get inside of Sirius' head while Sirius just sat there gazing at the pair. In a way it was like watching James and Lily, Fleur was very fun, risky, adventurous and easy going; much like James had been. While Harry who had his head in her lap, was more fiery, serious, outgoing, passionate and destructive; this was Lily to a Tee.

Never, ever. Piss that woman off. She was just as dangerous with her tongue as her wand. Needless to say, Harry would likely be deaf if she was still alive.

Though that didn't mean he didn't miss that woman, she was the sister he never had and would likely mourn her death until he died. It was nice though…to see them so happy and carefree.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, you lovely people! I must say, I was not expecting so many reviews! I was nearly overwhelmed; not to say I didn't like it, in fact I rather enjoyed it! So I also think I should tell you all that THANK YOU, without all of your guys support…I might have actually stopped this a while ago. It was only a few P.M's in early June that told me to keep this going or put out new chapters.**_

_**So I think I should answer a few questions Non? I'll make a deal with you lot, every three chapters or so, you ask me a question and I will do my best to answer it without spoiling it for you! So sound good? Ask away people!**_

_**I will say, I am going to make Bella more of a Surrogate Mother than anything to Harry. Being his relationship with the Weasley's is kind of strained, cause of Ron and he really never knew what a Mother was like. Andie will be like the school teacher you always loved, like the one you stayed with after class just to talk to. Sirius of course will be the Surrogate Father of the story (That doesn't mean BellaXSiri, I haven't completely chosen who else is being paired yet!) and Remus will be a Surrogate Uncle.**_

_**I did like what I did to Harry in a way, yes it wasn't entirely nice but…I think it gives a more Dark perspective to the Potter; exactly why he was so longing for attention or not caring for injury.**_

_**So with all that being said, I shall retire. Expect a Chapter before Christmas guys! ~ Demon.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not Own any part of Harry Potter.

Chapter Fourteen: Welcome to Hell

A door opened to an abandoned bathroom, where the floors were stained from standing water and the toilets were cracked beyond repair. This was the Girls restroom on the second floor, the only Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets he had found. Hermione was gently whispering soft kind words to Ginny, as the girl started to get stuck in her memories. Harry though wasn't worried about her, nor to the woman next to him, what he was worried about though was finding something down there.

The Chamber wasn't something he wanted to do but he did promise Ginny and he was leaving soon. They gave him four weeks, after talking with Sirius they could technically expand that to sixteen weeks making his training more than review. He stepped past the small group and towards the sink looking for the Snake he then whispered "_Lass Hashia._" The two words cracked open the vault, making the sink open and lower into the ground.

"We 'ave to slide down that?" Fleur asked looking at the filthy pipe with disgust.

Ginny shook her head "Tom would command for stairs." She whispered to Harry who nodded.

"_Icshia Shesia._" One by one stone was pulled from the walls, making a narrow spiral stairwell. "_Shea" _Suddenly small balls of fire lit along the walls. "Let's get going." He muttered looking over his shoulder before walking.

The only sounds that could be heard for the longest time were drips of water, shallow breaths and the occasional cough. Soon they came upon the pile of rubble that Lockheart created when he used Ron's shattered wand "**Forma fornicem**." Hermione said in a clear voice, causing the rubble to slide in on its self thus creating an arch.

Harry was the first through the door, his head held low and eyes peering over his glass. He hated coming back here.

A vault like door came into view, it had what seemed like stone snakes locking it in place. "_Lass Hashia._" Harry muttered in the snake language once more.

A serpent rose from the lock, slide along its frame and moving each locked snake out of place "Cover your nose." He said looking at each of them boredly.

Fleur sighed waving her wand in complex manners, crafting each of them a pocket of air around their faces "The Bubble 'Ead charm, it 'as around an 'our of air." She said with a smile, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Harry grinned "Better than holding your breath." He said pushing the vault door open, a wave of what seemed to be a greenish fog fell around their ankles "The Basilisk's venom is still toxic. Keep those charm's up." He instructed looking then in the eyes, while holding onto his scar.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked, he was talking strangely he had those charms too.

Harry's grin got wider as he snapped the bubble open "Toxin, has no effect on me." He said holding his arms out and taking a deep breath "Basilisk Venom already fills my veins."

The girls looked at him with wide eyes, he stepped past the unlit torches with each step closer they ignited lighting the room. They followed a little behind him, watching him and he walked up to the rotting corpse of the Basilisk; the fallen king of snakes.

"Here you are Gin, the dead snake as promised." Harry said brightly, with a warm smile.

Ginny watched Harry closely, it was almost like a visible shift "Thank you." She said softly.

Harry waved her off "No trouble, I'm looking around while I'm down here." He said walking towards the bust of Slytherin "You guys can bail if you want."

Hermione and Ginny both nodded, Ginny pulled a small box from her robes, quickly grabbing the fang Harry had used to destroy the Diary and placing it inside. With that they both left, though Hermione was carefully looking at the walls.

"Don't stay 'ere longer than you need." Fleur said softly, looking down at him a little.

Harry smirked "You can wait if you want, I'll only be a minute." He said leaning over pressing his lips to her cheek.

Fleur gave him a bright smile, before following the other two girls.

Harry watched them leave, then his demeanor changed; his shoulder sunk, he looked bored and neutral. "_Speak to me Slytherin! Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"_ He shouted in his Parsel language, making the busts mouth fall open.

"Let's see what you were hiding down here." He said with a taunting smile, stepping into the damp dark chamber "_Shea._" Suddenly a large fire rose, bringing light to battle the darkness. It was a large stone floor, likely where the Basilisk slept he could feel heat coming from the stones; heated maybe? Natural Spring?

Harry looked around and saw a stone bridge, and a rather tall dark oak door "What have we here?"

He carefully walked across the crumbling bridge, avoiding a loose stone and sticking as best to the middle. The door opened as he neared, letting him look inside and it was practically a flat.

He could see a cot with worn stale sheets and a feather pillow tucked into the corner, a chamber pot and what seemed to be a rather large potions lab/ library. The cabinets were filled with still ingredients, he could feel the magic coming from their glasses prisons; likely keeping them fresh.

He ran his hand along the dusty shelf along the books, seeing some were in Parsel and others in Latin. What eventually caught his eye was a work bench covered in broken quills, dried black blood and parchment.

A laugh rang through the air, his eyes instantly snapped to a point along the walls; a curious image of a man with stark black hair and bottle green robes stared back at him coldly, with a wide grin "Welcome, Mr. Potter." He said with glee "Did you find the place alright?"

Harry frowned thinking for a few moments before something clicked "Slytherin." He whispered.

"Give the boy a prize!" He shouted with a cold smile. "What is it you need, Potter?"

"Just browsing." Harry replied looking at a case, inside was a short sword, an egg and a scroll.

"Take them." Slytherin said casually, picking at his teeth with his fingernail "They're not doing anything sitting there."

"What are they?"

"My favorites." He replied "The sword is carved by True Elves, where Goblin made is basically indestructible Elvish blades are notoriously sharp and this one was crafted with Basilisk Venom, making it deadly to those it touches." Slytherin explained, moving a painted pawn on the board checking himself.

"What did you call it?"

Slytherin passed a glance to the boy "_Chorus Ultimum._" He whispered softly "Last Dance."

Harry watched as the case cracked open, blowing out a little dust and making a whining sound of the old wood "The Egg?"

"When I was traveling the world before Hogwarts was founded, I was in Africa or what you now call Africa. There I met a most…aggressive Snake, this is its egg. I called it Tacita Ictus." Slytherin explained "It is not magical however, merely one of the most dangerous of the serpents that I have found. Keep it warm for a few days and it should hatch."

Harry looked torn between taking it and not, if it was dangerous it would be nice to have against Voldemort or any other D.E.

"The Scroll is just some Spells I crafted in some spare time." He said with a sigh "How's Harold by the way? When he was in the Headmaster's office we'd talk for ages."

"He's doing well, Dumbledore put him in some corner of the castle…left him there alone." Harry said with a sigh.

"No he didn't." He answered calmly, causing the boy to raise a brow "He told Flich to find him a place in the castle."

"So then Flich put him there?"

"He knew that yes, didn't attempt to fix it though." Slytherin plucked a strand from his robes "Do tell Master Black that his Ancestor is annoyingly watching his home."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slipping the sword's harness around his shoulder and waist.

"Number 13, Dumbledore is keeping tabs on it." Slytherin answered.

Harry frowned for a few seconds, glaring at the desk in thought "If I left a snake here, could you command it to come to me with information?" He asked in thought, peering over his glasses.

"Why would I do that?" Slytherin asked placing his hands behind his back, looking at the young man with raised brows.

Harry smirked "Same reason you gave me these gifts." He said calmly, looking over his shoulder. "I'll be back after my training."

"Ah yes I heard about that, you'll be in the care of the Blacks." Slytherin said with an evil smile "Take care Mr. Potter, the Black family isn't known for mercy."

Harry smirked, walking towards the door "I knew that the moment I met Sirius." He said before crossing the archway and the door shut.

Slytherin licked his lips a little "How I so much love to play with these kids." He said cracking his neck "Shame though that he's the enemy of my seed…he'd make such a lovely little snake." With that the old wizard sat down, looking at his chess board "Care for another game, Diana?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry pulled himself up from the pipe, he looked around before muttering a single word "_Lisha_" And the door to the Chamber of Secrets was closed. He spotted Fleur leaning on one of the stalls "Waiting for me?"

Fleur nodded "I was, you're late." She said simply, flicking him on the forehead.

"Ouch?" He said dully, rubbing his forehead "Wanted to check something out, found this cool sword in a storeroom." He pulled said sword from its sheath and rolled it around his hand "The plate said it was _Chorus Ultimum._"

Fleur rose a delicate eyebrow "Last Dance?" She said with a puzzled look "Strange."

Just as Harry was going to answer Hermione can back into the bathroom "Harry! You need to see this." She said handing him a Daily Prophet.

"Mione, you know I hate the Prophet." He said dully, opening it anyway and reading the front page.

"_Hogwarts Giant Surprise."_

The hell?, he thought to himself as he read and then it clicked it was another Skeeter report and it was on Hagrid. The woman told all about how he was endangering students, how she interviewed a group of fifth years who complained wishing they had Kettleburn as a Professor again or even Grubbly-plank. It even went as far as calling Hagrid a Half-Giant and a threat to all living things within his area.

When he finished the paper, he passed it to Fleur and his eyes flared a blood red "Skeeter.." He hissed cracking his knuckles. He heard a sound of fire and a flash as the paper Fleur was holding turned to ash.

"I 'ate that bitch." She said simply, her nearly perfect face cold and distant. She knew how much Harry looked up to Hagrid like another Uncle figure and even as his first friend.

"Makes four of us." A new voice said rather coldly, the voice of the young woman came from the shadows of the door. "So this is the entrance then?" Daphne asked raising a brow.

Harry nodded "Yes, maybe something I'll take you down there."

"I'd like that." She said crossing her arms "I hear Skeeter is down at the Three Broomstick right now."

Hermione gave the Slytherin girl a once over "How'd you know that?"

"I'm a Slytherin, I have my ways." She said with a grin "Much like how I knew about this." She pointed her finger in a circular motion "Fag?" At the mention she pulled out a small golden case, inside it had a row of Cigarettes.

"You smoke?" Hermione's voice was full of disapproval.

Daphne shrugged, tapping her wand at the tip of her smoke "Most Slytherin's do at some point." She said rotating her neck as she breathed out the smoke "Most of the House is a pain in the ass." She held out the case to Fleur who shook her head, then to Harry.

Harry looked at the case and reached inside, placing it in his mouth carefully "Harry!" He looked up at Hermione over his glasses, she was shocked "Those things will kill you!"

"Voldemort will do that much quicker." He deadpanned making Hermione snap her mouth shut, tapping his wand to the Cigarette and taking a deep breath. The smoke traveled around his lungs, he almost wanted to cough but he didn't and he held it for a moment before breathing out; it was almost like a smoky mint.

Fleur waved her hand at the smoke "Don't make it a 'abit." She said calmly to him "I 'ate the taste of Cigarettes."

Harry just grinned "Yeah, but you like the taste of me." He teased with a wink.

Fleur just huffed crossing her arms "So? No kisses until you use mouthwash." She snapped, holding her head high.

Harry shrugged again "It's calming…really calming." He said letting the nicotine rush through his veins "I like it."

Daphne smirked as she calmly talked to Granger "I thought you would Potter, so Dark and Brooding." She teased the young man "You needed a Fag."

"Not Brooding." He muttered with a glare, blowing smoke at her.

Daphne rose her brow "That's what you're complaining about? Not that I just called you Dark?" Her voice almost sounded surprised or shocked.

Harry grinned "Was almost in Slytherin for a reason." He said tapping her shoulder before walking towards the door "I have a little visit with a Reporter."

Hermione paused her conversation with Daphne about Potions and looked to Harry as he walked off "Wait! Harry!" The raven haired fourth champion didn't respond.

"Shit he's going to go ballistic on her isn't he?!" Daphne said as they started to chase after Harry, Fleur running a bit faster than them as she was taller. "Bloody fucking Gryffindor's! Blunt shits!"

"Daphne!" Hermione said looking over at the girl with surprise "Where on earth did you learn that!"

"Home!? I'm a fucking Half-Blood." She snapped running along the corridors, where the hell did Potter vanish too? "My mum is a Muggleborn, Dad is a Pureblood."

"Are they married?" Hermione asked, not knowing her blood status.

"No, I'm a Bastard child." She snapped again her mouth clinched tightly around the smoke in her mouth "I have a younger half-sister though, she's a Pureblood."

Hermione nodded as they ran around looking for Harry when she stopped "OH that little." She placed a hand on her eyes "He took a secret passageway, he never told me all of them. He's likely already half way to Hogsmead by now."

"Then we need to get moving!" Daphne said loudly, crushing her fag under the sole of her boot. Fleur was being strangely quiet though the French woman looked worried.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry managed to slip past them, using one of the tapestry passages and then using the One-Eyed Witch Statue he made it down to Hogsmead rather quickly. He slip out of HoneyDukes and went straight for the Three Broom Sticks, he cast a muttered scourgify on his clothing cleaning them off rather effectively.

He stashed the sword at the mouth of the entrance along with his backpack, he looked like any other student other than the fact his eyes were a glow with a sickly death red to them. His brow was creased and he honestly never looked more frightening.

Harry pushed open the door, the shrunken heads looked up in alarm "Oi! Shut the damn door! No one under age is allowed in today." They coursed, glaring at the young man.

"_Silence_" He half hissed in parseltongue, moving past the door and shrugging off someone's arm. He went straight for the painted bitch herself. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He growled as she looked up over her glass with a smile.

"Oh Harry! I didn't know you were overage."

"He's not. Mr. Potter I need you to leave." The Bar lady said in a careful tone.

Harry was just glaring daggers at the woman before him, he did turn a stray eye to the barmaid "I'll be gone before you know it." He said in a clear voice then turned back to Skeeter "Still want that interview?"

Rita looked back at him with a raised brow, it seemed like she was examining him for a few moments before nodding "Sit, I just need my quill."

Harry sat down across from her, placing his hands under his nose and leaning on them glaring at her.

"So Mr. Potter or can I call you Harry?"

"Only my friends call me Harry, Skeeter." He snapped, coldly.

Rita frowned "Right well, Mr. Potter why did you enter yourself in the Tournament?" She asked with a curiously raised brow, most people in the pub were watching with a cross of interest and confusion.

Harry grinned, it almost looked feral "Who says I did? Dumbledore made those age lines, how could I possibility break those?" He asked with a raised brow, completely calm on the outside but inside he was thirty for blood; which his eyes still showed.

Rita scoffed "Surely you found a way past them?" She pressed.

"I can tell you exactly where I was on the night before Halloween." He said in a clear voice, leaning forward "I snuck out of the castle and Flooed to the Frost Wing in Godric's Hallow."

Rita now seemed confused "And why would you do that?"

Now he had her in a small trap "To visit my dead parents, see the monument they made for them and visit the house of childhood you bitch." He growled, eyes nearly glowing "Their tombstone reads 'The last enemy is death."

Rita paused as did many other people in pub, while he wasn't completely lying he did sneak out but only to the Black Lake. Sirius had told him what was on his parents tombstone, he kind of found it revolting and in bad taste.

"Oh…." Rita said with a curious glance as her quill scratched something out "We're getting off topic, what did you think of the Dragons? Were they terrifying?"

"No." He answered simply "I was prepared for any manner of beast, as the first challenge usually includes a beast of sorts." He ran his fingers along the table, looking bored "I knew exactly which animals they could possibly bring, Dragon's though were a slightly surprising as they are very dangerous to anyone."

"How did you come up with the way you defeated your Dragon? The Horntail."

"Dragon's are fire breathers, they start with either a tail lash or a breath of fire. Based on the fact this one was a mother, she'd try to keep me at a distance." He explained calmly, rolling his blood red eyes "I recalled the frozen fire spell from History of Magic. Dragon's being a creature of fire wouldn't much like water, being they are also reptiles they won't survive in cold climates."

Rita nodded her head slowly, her quill scratching away "And the Ball, I recall hearing you went with the Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour."

"I did, she's a very lovely woman and we get along swimmingly." He said dully.

Rita then grinned "Are you aware that Miss. Delacour is a quarter Veela?"

"I am."

"And?"

"And?"

"What do you have to say about it?"

Harry regarded her for a moment before answering a deathly calm voice "Not a goddamn thing."

"You don't mind that your girlfriend is a Half-Breed? Like your friend Hagrid or Remus Lupin?"

Harry grinned, that oh so cruel smile "I don't give a damn." He said slowly reaching for her glass of what looked like Nettle Wine, it only had a quarter left and he swallowed the contents.

"That was mine Potter, you don't give a damn? I heard Hagrid might be resigning." Skeeter said with a smile.

The Barmaid was about to say something when a crashing sound could be heard.

Harry just slammed the glass onto her face, effectively breaking the glass and her glasses. Blood splattered out onto the table, and on his hand even nicking himself with a glass shard as the glass fragments pierced her skin, she howled in pain and went to the floor. Harry stood up and placed a few bloody Sickles onto the table.

"For the glass." He said to the Barmaid, then looked back at the form of Rita Skeeter "I'll make this perfectly clear, fuck with my friends and I'll do so much worse." He said grabbing the quill and snapping it in two, then her little notepad; he pocketed that. He turned on his heels, leaving the shocked forms of the patrons behind as he just grinned.

One man stood up and clapped "That was bloody brilliant!" He said with a howl of laughter, he only thought it was funny because he was a reporter for the Ministry Times; a rival paper for the Prophet.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The group of girls made it down to Hogsmead and went straight for the Three Broomsticks, only to find Harry just now leaving. He twisted his neck a few times before he saw them "Oh, Hello."

"Harry! What did you do!?" Hermione said looking at the scene inside.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Absolutely nothing, just broke a glass over Skeeters face." He answered casually, stretching out with a yawn "Call my girlfriend, Remus and Hagrid a Half-Breed stupid bitch."

Hermione's mouth snapped shut but Daphne's went unhinged with laughter. Fleur leaned towards his ear "Did you really do that for me?" She whispered gently.

"Oui." He whispered back catching her lips for a quick kiss "Cherry?" He asked as he ran his tongue over his lips.

Fleur's face went lightly pink "Oui, I like Cherries." She said puckering her lips.

"So do I." Harry said with a small smirk, he pulled out the pad "Here." He tossed it to Hermione who caught it easily.

"What's this?"

"Skeeters."

Hermione looked rather interested as did Daphne "Have fun girls." He said walking back towards the road for the castle. Fleur close in tow, she was holding onto his hand.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The rest of the week past by closely, he really spent most of his time ditching classes and with Fleur or Daphne. The Slytherin girl was a rather bad influence, but then again so was he when he wanted to be. However this was the day he was leaving, he wouldn't be back for another month and that would be the day of the Second Task.

He pressed his lips to Fleur's and looked into her eyes "I'll be back before you know it, the group will always be there for you." He whispered, having the knowledge of how much she was isolated from her peers.

Fleur ran her fingers over his lips "I know…I just don't want you to leave." She whispered back.

Harry winked "When you see me next, don't be surprised if I'm stronger than you." He said casually.

"You already are." Fleur huffed out, flicking his forehead.

Harry just shrugged, rubbing the spot "I'll keep an eye on you." He said touching the Lily flower with his index finger "Always." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small white lily "Je te aime"

Fleur stopped with her grasp on the lily flower, looking at him with wide eyes "W-What was that?"

Harry sighed giving her a compassionate face "Je te aime." He repeated.

"Je te aime?" Fleur mouthed slowly, before a smile graced her nearly perfect features "Je te aime" She caught him with another kiss "I can't wait for you to return, Tempete."

"You keep calling me that I might not leave."

A hand came onto his shoulder "Yeah about that, we should go, now." Andromeda said in a sad voice "I need all the time I can get to teach you lightning and some Water."

Harry frowned a little, making his face look lopsided "One second." He said before catching Fleur's lips once more. Then he rested his forehead on hers "I'll be back."

"I know." She said before turning on her heels, the Lily held carefully inside her left hand.

Harry watched her leave with a frown "Let's leave." He then turned from the Hogwarts Gate "I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me."

Andromeda smirked "Get ready for four months of Black family tradition." She said casually, looping a necklace around his neck and then they vanished. When they reappeared it seemed like some sort of reinforced cabin, with locks and metal walls. The room was magically enlarged he was sure, it only had two other doors and they read in neat script '_Loo_' and '_Bedroom_'

He felt something hit the back of his knees and he feel forward, then he felt wet "You're stuck with me for four weeks, two of those will be learning to use your natural electricity and turning that into a weapon. The other two will be training your body for times in water for the second task."

Then the form of Andromeda repeated itself, only this time she was carrying over her shoulder a version of himself. The version looked rather bloody and run down, or at least that's what he thought it looked like. That Andy didn't say anything and walked towards the bedroom, a lock could be heard.

"The only time you'll see a past version of yourself is when you need to sleep. Anytime after that you'll be training." She snapped "You'll be eating a potion three times a day to give your body nourishment and you'll be given restroom breaks as needed."

"Welcome to Hell."

XX~XX~XX~XX

_Hello Hello, I apologize for the delay as I am just now getting over an illness and haven't had much time for writing. Now on to some reports, Yes I know Harry might seem to be coming unhinged and there is a reason that will show itself soon, so just be patient. Now I'll answer some questions._

_Will Harry become an Animagus?-__ I am afraid not, he'll show later that he has an issue that can't let him become an Animal (Same reason he's going darker.)_

_How 'Dark' will the Drifters be?__\- You know how the Aurours can't use dark magic or kill another? Yeah they don't have any problems doing that, at least the warriors won't. Let's say there will be three times of Drifters: Sentinels, Harbingers and Philosophers. Which will be explained later._

_Will he move the Basilisk Corpse or did it rot away?__\- I can certainly say it did not rot away, as the chapter just explained it. He will likely pick the carcass clean of skin, flesh and teeth; then he might suspend it from the ceiling showing what they can do if they work hard. (BTW, never tempt a Demon with a Soul selling we take those rather seriously.)_

_This next one isn't really a question but an observation: John Watson doesn't want to mess with his bosses mind too much, he's on the Muggle Police force because he's keeping an ear to the ground for Wizard on Muggle Violence. He explains that he doesn't think the Dursely's deaths are Wizard related as they were killed via Muggle ways (She stabbed Vernon 37 times in the chest and cooked Dudley's head in a pot!)_

_I also recall hearing so many things about the Mirror Mirror I used for the Ball, Yes it is RWBY I am rather fond of RoosterTeeth and I was curious to see how many people spotted it and to one fan I can say, I will be throwing more of it around and you might get your wish._

_When Will Harry have a chat with the Threstal?__\- Good catch on that one, Harry will likely talk to the beast when he's finished training or during training with Sirius as he has no idea how to do the ritual or even the first step in become Lord._

_So did I cover everything? If not P.M me and will talk about it! So until the next update my little lambs~ Demon of Slytherin House._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: This Chapter might be a little Disturbing, and I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Rise from the Fall.

The blond young woman arose from the icy waters of the Black Lake, she shivered a little when the air touched her skin but quickly took a deep freezing breath and went back under the water. It had been almost a full month since Harry had left for his 'Moving' and she hadn't gotten a letter from him or any correspondence.

Truth is Fleur was nervous, worried and kept looking off for Hedwig to show up with a letter; even Mindy couldn't break her out of this depression. Her grades hadn't taken that large of a dip but her social ability did, refusing to talk to most people; which wasn't abnormal anyhow.

Though like she had been at school, she started to have panic attacks again; most steamed from anxiety due to her veela, being leered at most of the time, the Tournament and then her own studying. Harry had taken part of her mind off the problems, as he was broken in so many ways it made her forget her own problems.

Harry had explained that Andromeda would be refining his Water Elemental, then establishing his Lightning. As she lowered herself into the depths of the waters, she was training her body to adapt to the water; a hard feat as she was Fire.

She did wonder what Harry was currently experiencing, as the Second Task was tomorrow this meant that he was with Bellatrix or Gamma. She just hoped the slightly insane Black wouldn't hurt him too much. He needed compete.

XX~XX~XX~XX

**First Week~ Elemental Training~ Andromeda**

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry growled, flicking his wand at the pool next to him and throwing a wave at his opponent. Who simply slapped it aside, she was standing with a calm grace; looking quiet relaxed.

"You're movements are sloppy." She chilled "You need to relax and flow."

Harry nodded, breathing out deeply and then looking back at her. His eyes were hardened but his stance was more relaxed.

Then it struck, he threw the waves in rapid movements. Andie blocked them well enough, while she had experience it was clear she lacked two things; power and stamina.

Harry was like a blur as he bent and pulled the water, making it attack in ways she'd never even thought of but as quickly as it came. He fell to the floor, gagging on his blood through clinched teeth "Gah!" He spat out.

"Harry!" She said running over to him.

"No! I'm not done!" He shouted at the water below him, keeping his head down "I can keep going!"

Andie was torn, the training was meant to push him to his limits and push him past his boundaries. Not only for the tournament, or even for Voldemort; this was for him.

"Fine, get up." She hissed, getting back into a stance.

The second he stood up, shakily, Andie threw waves, blasts and spurts of water at him. She now took the offensive and was ruthless, at some point one of the waves slashed along his chest and left him howling in pain.

"You can keep going right!? Get up Potter!" Andie said running over and grabbing his hair "This is Hell! Remember?"

"I REMEMBER!" With that shout, the blood infused water circled him and threw her back in a rolling heap. Harry didn't wait for her to stand, he instantly went for the strikes and tried to keep her down.

In the end, Andie was standing over the bloodied teen; she looked at him with nothing but sadness and joy. He wasn't quiet out of it yet, but he had lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding from the open wounds as was she.

"You did wonderful." She whispered softly.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed "Wasn't even close." He muttered darkly, gritting his teeth.

"For a first year? You were."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Ready for the Lightning training?" Andromeda asked with a raised brow, her arms crossed over her chest.

Harry grinned a little "Yes."

"Good." She said walking next to him, getting into a stance her left hand higher than her right. Her legs spread and her stance was fairly low. "Copy."

This wasn't uncommon, Andie would order him to copy her stance for certain moves he wasn't sure of. Lightning was different it seems.

He matched her stance almost exactly, she lightly slapped his right hand down and kicked his left leg farther out. "Watch." She said while he was still in a stance.

With her wand in hand, she rotated her right arm and then her left as she stepped forward. As the second loop came through, sparks started to fly and then she thrusted her right hand out; the lightning followed. A brilliant bolt flashed through the wand and struck a wall, causing a ripple to go around.

"Did you see?"

"I saw a lot of rotating." He answered in a slightly confused voice.

Andie smirked a little "Lightning is composed of Positive and Negative energies." She answered "By splitting these energies, they always want to return to each other."

"Like magnets."

"Exactly, which have been electrically charged." She rubbed her shoulder a little "When these two energies collided with each other, a spark is caused."

"Thus the lightning?"

"Thus the lightning." Andie nodded "Water is mostly positive, as is Air. Then you have Fire which is largely negative sided with Earth. Lightning is the only one comprised of the two, very rare and very hard to control without a wand. It also takes complete focus, you must be calm and stern with your movements as well as mind."

Harry nodded his head as he listened, he thought of it a different way and then walked away from her.

"Harry!"

He didn't listen to her, he wanted to try it and he wasn't going to be stopped "Andie, let me." He said calmly, glancing over his shoulder with bright green eyes. He got into a stance, his feet a little spread but rather close and his arms held out the side.

He focused the negative energies into his left and then the positive to the right, he slapped his hands together and pulled apart, sparks flew. He rotated his arms around with the lightning trail following, after another moment he threw his hands together and a bright flash occurred.

Like with Andie lightning flowed through his hands, his wand safely secured in his hip holster and the bolt was barely smaller.

As quickly as the bolt flashed, he lowered his arms with soft panting; his nerves felt excited and tingled a little. He wore a proud grin, almost didn't hear footsteps but didn't miss the hard slap he got on the back of the head.

"IDIOT!" She screamed.

He frowned rubbing the back of his head "What?"

Andie huffed, placing her hands on her hips "The reason Wand-less Lightning is hard, is because the body runs on electricity and you'll use your reserves. When the lightning is thrown around like that, you fry your nerves or shut down your brain…hell you could stop your heart." She said quickly, closing her eyes and shaking her head "Do it no more!"

Harry just grinned at her "Really? The body runs on lightning…." He had a small thought pop into his head, and he couldn't want to use it.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The raven haired teen sat in a cross legged position, his eyes were closed and his arms held out to the side with pales of water inside. The floor was covered in three inches of water, however one stone block was several inches out off the floor; on it sat the Chained Woman.

Andromeda frowned down at him "Again." She said in a calm voice.

Harry frowned, his concentration marking onto his forehead and mouth lines. Though he refused to answer, his whole body clinched up and the water from the pales started to float a little.

"Now off the floor." She instructed.

Harry growled a little, his focus not wavering as the water started to flow towards him; as it hit the light crimson could be seen inside of it. Slowly but surely the water flowed heavy enough to lift him off the ground a few inches, he was covered in sweat and his breathing increased but he looked fine.

Andromeda nodded in approval, slowly she pulled a needle from her wrist holster and threw it at him. The small instrument hit him in the shoulder, his focus wavered for a fraction of a second; making him rock on the water.

From here she could see him biting his lower lip, causing the red liquid to flow down his jaw and into the water. She nodded once more "Very good." She acknowledged, she waved her wand summoning the needle back to her.

"Now move the water from one pale to the other." She said leaning on the wall behind her.

Harry grunted, slowly the water pulled itself from one pale to the other and they crossed above his head. Though as they crossed, she threw the needle at him again causing the water to crash onto him "Damn it!" He cursed, this caused the flow under him to stop and he crashed onto the floor.

Andromeda moved from the block and helped him up "You're getting much better, it is only the third week." She said with a sigh "Using your blood to make the water obey you was inspiring."

Harry grunted once more "I'm better with Lightning." He said rubbing the needle marks.

"That you are, using it without a wand is very dangerous and I wished you would stop." She said in a dull voice, flicking him on the forehead.

Harry grinned, slowly sparks could be heard "Where is the fun in that?" He said with a raised brow, showing his lightning contained hand.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples walking back to the stone block "We should start again, after this will see if you can control it under water." She explained, sitting comfortably.

Harry nodded, pulling the lightning back and cracking his neck before he sat down; getting ready to start again.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Fleur brought herself onto the shore line, after several days of exploring and diving; her map was nearly complete. It wasn't a physical map, but more or less a vision game using objects for locations. She knew what places to avoid, which places held lurking terror and where the Merpeople were. That last one was from her blood starting to boil, they were natural enemies.

Her clothing was where she had left it, along with a soft charmed towel and a steaming cup of coffee. She wore a one piece to swim in, a two part thought process for her case. One, it was harder to rip off or get snagged on something and Two, it was a lot less flattery.

She threw the towel over her hair and started to mess it, trying to pull the water from the strands before it froze. With a quick reflexive motion of her left hand, she tossed a fire ball onto a bundle of sticks she prepared.

The warmth was instant and very welcomed, she continued to work on her hair and then moved onto her skin. Through the crackling of the fire, soft waves of the water and her humming; she missed something.

A group of four stood not far off, watching waiting and when they saw their chance they took it. The leader was quick, his crop hair hung low in his eyes as they moved. It was quiet, through the use of wands they made it so.

Fleur didn't notice anything until she heard a cough, her head nearly snapped at the speed she turned. Proceeding to kick away from her assailants.

"Well, Well Flower." He said with a dark grin "What's wrong? Can't fight back?"

The truth of it was very simple, she couldn't as the water had pull a large amount of her strength out and her wand laid on the rock she'd been sitting on. Fleur tried to tap into her Fire magic, only to find her core still too cold.

"That's the problem being a veela, right?" He sneered, taking a step forward "Fire don't work when it's been too wet."

Fleur growled a little, glaring at the man with defiance.

"Where is your boyfriend? He left you huh?" The late teen male said, running a hand through his hair "Then, I'll take care of you."

XX~XX~XX~XX

**Second Week~ Survival~ Sirius**

XX~XX~XX~XX

Sirius grunted as the fist connected with his stomach "Good!" He coughed out as he bounced back "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Harry said loudly as they met again in a flurry of fists.

Sirius' ideas of training weren't as strict as Andie, he wanted Harry to learn how to survive without the use of magic. This worked very well, because he needed to recover from his training with Andie.

So far they were finishing up Hand to Hand, then they would move on to weapons of both the mind and sword. Harry could also boast that he could make a fire without magic, he knew how to locate sources of fresh water and how/ where to build a proper shelter.

They were currently sleeping in that shelter, as the Black Cabin wasn't too far away. Sirius chose to train in the open air and on real ground. They even hunted for their own catch, normally using a fashioned pronged spear.

The time they didn't use, Surviving, was in combat or sleep; the time-turner was normally used here.

Sirius threw a punch for Harry's gut, but the teen brought up his knee to block as he swung his own arm. They traded blows for a few minutes, Sirius was much faster and sharper but Harry was relentless and fought over his errors.

Sirius also noted a change, Harry now had a relaxed stance when he fought but his movements were….shockingly fast. It was almost like he was focused on staying calm and composed but his attacks went for vital spots, areas that would injure almost instantly if hit.

"Enough!" Sirius barked, stopping the teen from hitting his liver again.

Harry nodded, stepping back "What's next?"

"That potion should be done." He said with a smirk, walking over to the boiling cauldron that he'd been working on for the last few weeks. He quickly poured a measured amount into a mug and passed it to Harry.

"This will show me the form I'm meant to take?"

"Yes, it's only the reviling potion though." Sirius explained, leaning his back against the tree "It will take months of hard work before you'll be a shifter."

"What's it like?"

Sirius rose a brow, it wasn't a question he was used to…"Well…it's almost like this more primal part of yourself is brought into the light." He started "When you and your animal agree, you'll find the world in a different light."

"Animal? It talks to you?"

"Yes and no, it's more like feelings or impulsive behavior."

Harry bit his lip, looking down at the mug before taking a long drink from it and then another. After the first few seconds, his eyes started to get hazy and heavy; soon all he saw was darkness.

Inside the sea of darkness came a low growl, he turned to see nothing but then heard it from behind again. Over his shoulder he noticed two cat-like green eyes staring back at him, while they were small it was disconcerting.

The animal slowly crept out of the shadows and into the light, he wasn't expecting a lion or gorilla like that; but this? It was a rather large fox, its coat was pure black with a single white tip at its tail. The fox looked at him with curiosity all over its expressions, it seemed to be afraid as well.

Harry leaned down, stretching a hand out to the small animal. Just as the Fox was about to sniff his hand, it gave a growl and then a bark.

He watched in horror as the Fox started to shake, fur was lost and then bones snapped out of place. Slowly it seemed to compress into itself, scales grew and what once was a fox; now was a very dark snake. The snake hissed at him, what had been curiosity was now simply hostile.

It's now red eyes followed his every move, then it hissed again '_How cute….you thought you'd have a Fox?_' He understood its speech. '_No, you are a Snake! A cunning, slimy snake!'_

Harry glared at the viper, those words reminded him of Ron "Shut up." He snarled.

'_Oh, this Potter has fangs! How adorable!'_ The snake hissed '_Didn't mum ever tell you not to play with snakes!? Oh wait! She was dead before you could say a blasted word!'_

A thunderous laugh was heard, the snake went to bite him but everything faded before it happened. "GAH!" He shouted, rolling off to the side and dry heaved. He looked up at Sirius with wide eyes.

Sirius frowned, it reminded him of Prongs during their first try. He freaked out because the Stag nearly gored him. "Are you alright? What is it?"

Harry shook his head for a moment, pulling himself up and then looking off to the side "It was a Fox…"

"Was?"

"Was, it turned into a Snake….the Snake reminded me of…"

"Voldemort."

Harry nodded, barely looking over his glasses "Yeah…."

"We won't be doing your Animagus training then, I'll come up with something else." Sirius said placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Grab your blade, will start now."

Harry nodded, going inside their wooden shack and picking up his sword, the same Sword that Slytherin let him take. Sirius was standing there with a sword he created from a branch, holding it off to the side "Ready?"

Harry let out a shaky breath "Yeah."

The next sound was their swords clashing.

XX~XX~XX~XX

**Final~ Curses and other Dark arts~ Bellatrix**

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, pointing her temporary wand at the Raven haired teen.

Harry felt the knife blades once more slide across his skin, then his nerves were on fire and his blood turned to ice. He slapped his eyes shut and clinched his teeth together tightly. This wasn't the first time she'd caught him off guard like this.

The teen went from a standing position to on his knees, growling in pain. It wasn't even close to the pain he felt the first time, he was screaming that time but Bella made sure it wasn't for long.

Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Bellatrix stood over him with an out stretched hand "Come on Harry, you're alright." She said softly.

Harry took the hand and slowly, shakily stood "I hate you…" He said lowly, he tasted blood in his mouth.

"I know you do…You'll thank me someday." She held her head low, barely looking up at him "The Dark Lord is better than me at it, if I can numb you…he might not have that much strength over you."

Harry rotated his shoulder for a moment then placed a hand on her shoulder "I know why you are doing it Bella, I just don't like it." He said simply with a small smile.

The woman smiled back at him "Alright, let's work on your curses!" She said in a cheerful voice, transfiguring a stone into a rat.

"Which one?"

"The Killing Curse."

Harry frowned for a moment "Why that one? Can't we work on…the Imperious or Fiendfyre?" He asked in a soft voice.

"No." Bella said simply without looking at him, she set the rat on a sticky pad. "Kill the rat."

"Bella…"

"That rat right there is Peter Pettigrew, the same Peter that got your parents killed." She snapped at him, with a feral glare walking around him "He's going to get back to the Dark Lord, he'll tell him all about your little girlfriend."

Harry frowned, looking down at the rat; it did look a lot like Pettigrew's rat form…he felt something bubbling up inside of him "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted pointing his wand at the small rodent.

A small stream of green shot out of his wand, only to hit the target but do nothing.

"What?" He said looking down at his wand, maybe because of the Phoenix feather? No Voldemort had no trouble doing this, it was him.

"Not good enough, the Dark Lord has killed your Girl six times by now." Bella snapped hitting him on the back of the head "You have to want it dead, you have to mean it!"

Harry glared at her with his eyes shifting to red, he pointed his wand back at the Rodent. He thought of how much the small bastard had ruined his life, from getting his parents killed to getting Sirius locked in that prison. The more he thought about it, all of his problems steamed from this single RAT.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted again.

The beam was stronger, brighter and seemed to move faster; the second it impacted the Rodent was thrown and laid dead in a small heap before turning back to a rock. He felt exhausted, like he'd just thrown part of himself at it.

"Wonderful!" Bellatrix cheerd, bouncing a little "See, I knew you had a little black spot on you!"

Harry growled for a moment, rubbing his eyes "I feel sick."

"And that's the down fall…." Bella deadpanned "You're far too caring to use this in a real fight….unless…"

"Unless? What?" He asked raising a brow at her.

"How far are you willing to go? You know to kill him?"

Harry thought about it, it was clear that Voldemort would use any means to go after him or anyone. He was a target, a nerve that was ready to be struck and at the moment he was exposed. He needed a trump card, his Lightning was nice but Voldemort could counter that as he was a Water element. While his sword would be useful up close, the Dark Bastard knew enough spells to keep him back. No he needed something that would give him a clear edge, equal footing.

"What?"

"Are you?" Bellatrix asked once more.

"I will go as far as I need to, so long as the bastard lays in a pool of his own blood." Harry said looking back at her with a hard face.

"Good, follow." She snapped, walking over to her bag and she rummaged through it until she pulled an old book from its confines "The Book of Black."

"The what?"

"Every Ancient family has a Book, it's were they put down their hidden spells or locations." She explained "The Blacks were experts of dark magic, this one in particular would be good for you."

She flipped through the pages, until she found the page titled '_Black Seal_' it showed a picture of a rune, it looked like a wheel with five circles on the outside all with small Latin lettering around it.

"This is going to be painful, but fun at the same time." She said pulling out a tattooing set, the needles and a small thing of black ink.

"What does it do?" He asked looking down at it.

Bella smiled, almost cruelly "See the holes?" He nodded "You turn it clockwise and it seals your heart."

"Seals my heart?"

"It means you'll become cold and calculating, you'll be emotionless." She said almost with glee "See your emotions are to powerful, it will make some training near impossible."

"Such as?"

Bellatrix shrugged, prepping her work "Some Dark curses, mental shielding and mind probing. Your emotions also control your magic, making it stronger or weaker." She pointed to the small block Andie used turning her training "Lay down."

"I'm not sure about this…"

"You can turn it on or off, a lot of us won't use it because we'll hurt someone." She explained "It's the emotions that deem someone a friend or foe, you'll have to point yourself and then let go. I think your Emotions will still be strong enough to control it a little."

Harry grimaced a little, this would make things a little even with Voldemort. He was known to be ruthless, angry and casual with his opponents.

"I'll teach you how to fly without a broom." Bella cooed, looking at him with a smile. "Maybe a little bit of…Torture? You can do it to me!" She bent her head to the side with an expecting smile "Well?"

Harry frowned, closing his eyes "Do it."

"Which one after?"

"Both."

Bella smiled wider "You are a lot of a Fun!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Bellatrix was thrown backward by a blasting curse "I yield!" She shouted, tossing her wand off to the side; her hands held up.

Harry glanced her over, she was covered in cuts and burns "_Accio Knives_" He said simply in a detached voice. Suddenly the knives on her waist and under her forearms started to fly towards him, then with a sudden flick they went straight into the floor. "Nice try."

Bella gave him a small smirk, slowly lowering her hands "What happens now?"

Harry slowly reached into his shirt and twisted on a spot, his eyes suddenly warmed and some color returned to his body "Now, I relax." He said tapping her on the forehead with his wand "Aunty."

Bellatrix just gave a small laugh "You cheeky prick."

"I've been called that Aunty." He said with a cheerful smile rummaging through his small bag, pulling out a tattered old parchment "_I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good._" He said in a clear voice, with his wand on the center.

Slowly all of Hogwarts was before him, he looked around for Hermione, finding her, Cho and Daphne at the Headmasters office with someone called Gabrielle Delacour; related to Fleur maybe? She did talk about a sister, why was she at Hogwarts?

He shrugged it off for the moment, looking around for Fleur.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Fleur threw a punch at one of the men, it connected along his jaw line and it knocked him back a little. She was scared, there was at least five of them and of course the lead man looked familiar; the Ravenclaw captain.

She came up with the idea, she was already in her swimming outfit and the lake wasn't that far behind her. Fleur gave them a small smirk, and turned on her heels starting to run like hell.

"Petrificus Totalus" A voice shouted in an amused voice.

Fleur felt her body lock up, her legs froze as she stepped causing her to fall slamming onto the hard rocky ground.

"Nice one Rick!" Someone complimented.

"You know me." The one named Rick said with a deep laugh.

Fleur was facing towards the lake, the sun at her back then the sun vanished and was replaced by a shadow "Poor little flower, if only you'd have talked to me instead of the little boy Potter." Davies said with a tone of tisking "You see, I have very simple tastes…which you fit exactly."

The young woman felt a chill run down her spine, she tried to close her eyes but couldn't. She felt something rough and warm on her right shoulder, it was a hand.

"You're so soft…"

"Oi!" Someone shouted.

"What?"

"The hell is that?"

"Looks like a cloud….it's black though."

"Nah, looks more like smoke than a cloud."

"Where the hell is it coming from?"

"I'd have to guess from the Forest, near the Willow maybe?"

"Only thing that's over there."

"It seems to be controlled?"

"Kind of, wonder what it is?"

"Someone's idea of a prank? Death Eaters used to travel like that didn't they?"

"I think so, they were flying without using a broom…hey."

Then everything went silent for a few seconds "Fuck!" Someone shouted and she started to her a thumping sound, like someone was dropping bags of flour or dirt. She heard screaming, it was one of pain and then even heavier thuds.

"_There you are…._" A new voice whispered, it was familiar but cold and distant. Someone walked over not to her but by her, in a very low voice it whispered "_I'm not going to kill you…. But….What is one hundred minus four?_"

A sob was heard before Davies' voice asked "What?"

"_Count down from one hundred, by four!_" A sickening crunch was heard, followed by a scream "_What is one hundred minus four!?_"

"Ni-Ninety six…"

"_The human body has two hundred and six bones….I am going to ninety two._" The voice hissed, it almost sounded amused "_I would break all of them but… I only want to shatter your legs and this fucking arm that touched her._" A cracking sound was heard "_That's two._"

The breaking and snapping of bones seemed to go on for minutes or hours; she couldn't tell. Davies kept counting in weak whimpers as his bones were snapped and then a laugh was heard, still Davies counted down for a while before everything went silent; one more crunch was heard.

Then the voice whispered again "_Ninety two, oh…you seemed to have passed out…pity. I should have given him that adrenalin shot again._" He sounded bored "_Expecto Patronum._" Was heard and then "_Delacour has been attack by the shore line, Professor. I'd send the Matron._"

The stranger walked over to her, he was behind her though and she couldn't see him "_Hey…It's alright, McGonagall will be here in a minute or two…I'll wait until I see them…_"

Fleur tried to move and even hummed a little, but to no avail her mouth wouldn't open to speak.

"_No….I won't let you go until they are coming…I don't want you to see me right now._" The voice whispered. "_How have your studies been going? Grunt for good, twice for bad._"

She grunted once.

"_Oh, Good!_"

She tried to rack her mind around where she had heard the voice, it was silky but so harsh and it only seemed to speak softly with her.

After a few moments Fleur felt her mobility return, she slowly rose using her hands.

Turning around she saw her assailants laying on the ground, some of them leaking blood from slash marks along their chests. She slowly wiped blood from her busted lip, looking at the carnage. Davies was completely broken from the waist down, his legs were bent out of place

A single thing caught her eyes, in the center of the bloody mess was a single white flower; a lily.

She turned to the area they said the smoke came from, Fleur could see it flying off only wisps remained. Fleur knew that she should feel scared by the trailing wisp, but she oddly didn't and that worried her a little.

Then she fell to her knees, tears leaking from her eyes and she let out a sob. After a minute or two, someone came running towards her; it was three people actually.

Professor McGonagall, Madame Maxime and Madam Pomfrey.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Fleur had spent the night in the infirmary, she bruised her face and busted her lip. Rodger Davies and his friends had been treated and then arrested for attempted rape, she was told they were looking at two years in Azkaban and a fine. Davies was also said to never be able to walk correctly again, as his bones had been shattered systematically. His wand arm was also completely shattered, his wand laid in pieces by him at the scene and they weren't exactly sure how to feel about that.

So far the Aurors that stopped by only wanted her side of the story, they seemed to deem that this Mystery person was only trying to help in a twisted way. They wanted to get the persons side of the story but so far had no leads, other than the white flower.

While she didn't feel violated, she did feel a little sick to her stomach and her panic attacks started to get worse. Madam Pomfrey was now talking about prescribing a calming draught for them. She didn't really want to start taking Potions, they were easy to get addicted to and didn't really help the problem; like placing a bandage over a laceration.

However, she couldn't worry about that now as it was time for the Second Task. The only thing she knew or had been able to piece together was that they were going to place something important to each Victor at the bottom of the lake. It was likely in the area where the Merpeople lived, which she thought was a terrible idea.

It felt like no one researched the Veela at all when they came up with this task, if she spent too long submerged her core could freeze over and she could die. The Merpeople were also her kinds biggest enemy, so you can bet they'd aim for her worse than the others.

Mindy sat with her for lunch, Hermione was oddly missing but she shrugged it off as the Bookworm forgetting while staying in the Library. Since Harry had left, Neville and Hermione had been dinning with the Ravenclaw's or rather the French students; though every few days she'd have lunch with Viktor.

She was starting to worry that Harry hadn't shown up yet, though Neville shrugged it off saying 'He might make an entrance.' That was around two hours ago.

The Task was about to start, there was literally five minutes before the clock tower would chime and they would be able to go. She became antsy, almost pacing at the news she had just heard.

Her little sister was at the bottom of the lake, her mother had just told her.

The clock tower chimed once, then twice and still no sign or word from Harry. When someone shouted, more like screamed at the top of her lungs "Death Eater!"

Every single eye went towards the black cloud of smoke, slowly it turned a silver color and suddenly a burst of white flowers as it landed on the Victors platform. All the adults had their wands pointed at the smoky mass, seemingly ready to strike at the sight of a mask.

As the smoke faded, it turned into the form of a teenage boy. The messy raven hair that everyone knew had grown out, the skin that was seen was paler and looked like fresh snow. What threw her off was that he was covered from nose to toe in white bandages, blocking out his face; his bright green eyes remained.

He glanced around at the wands "It appears that I am late…." He said before giving off a laugh "What can I say, I came upon a distraction."

Dumbledore slowly gave off a chuckle, lowering his wand and replacing it within his robes "We will talk about your…entrance, after." He said in a stern voice.

Harry gave him a mock salute "Sure thing, Sir." The bandages tightened a little along his cheeks giving it a smile of sorts.

Dumbledore didn't smile as he shook his head "How was your…moving?"

Harry's smile only grew, his eyes wide almost curious and hands held open at his sides "It was so much…fun!" He gave off another laugh "My aunty was the best, she taught me all sorts of things." He then ran a hand through his hair, Fleur could see him tugging a little harder than normal.

Dumbledore seemed to pale at the thought, or mention but quickly replied "Good, Mr. Bagman?"

Ludo stepped forward "So champions are we ready to begin?" He asked looking Harry over, as was everyone else.

He wore a simple black tank-tip with the word '**Potter**' in a dark almost blood red and his shorts were a black as well. Fleur couldn't shake how...unstable he looked in those bandages, like Bellatrix had hurt him so badly that he needed them. He was rocking on the balls of his bare feet, his hands behind his back and he was silent….for a moment.

"Why wouldn't I be ready? This is going to be…Fun!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello! Hello!, Why yes it is I the Mad Demon King! How are you all doing? Wonderful I hope! I would like to give a quick Shout out to my long term friend, Mr. Switchblade for helping me with this chapter. You see I normally don't ask for help but as that last chapter seemed to disappoint a fair amount of people, I tried even harder on this one!**_

_**We can't always write perfection, a flop was bound to happen and thank you for telling me what I fell back on guys. I'll try to keep it from happening again.**_

_**So how did I do?! This Mad King wants to know, thirsts almost to know if this chapter had the Spark I was hoping for. Encase you might ask later on, Harry spent most of the time with Bellatrix, which likely rubbed off a little.**_

_**I'll leave you with this simple question…~ Anyone guess who was at the lake?**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Bad Egg

"Why wouldn't I be ready?" Harry's voice said from his bandaged mouth, head tilted to the side a little "This is going to be Fun!"

The platform went silent at his excitement, it was a strange sight really. Harry was still rolling on the balls of his bare feet, which were also covered in white bandages. He gave Fleur a bright wave of his hand, his eye closed into a smile of sorts.

"Attention!" Mr. Bagmans voice rang out loudly around the air "Our Champions are all ready for the second task!" Cheers started to erupt from the crowd, claps could be heard and a dog was barking "Our Champions will have a single hour! Sixty minutes, to find and retrieve what has been taken from them!"

"On the count of three!" He turned to Flich who had a cannon ready "One…..Two….Three!" The cannon boomed.

Harry waited, was perfectly still almost statue like. Fleur and Cedric went through similar movements and preformed the same charm, the Bubble-Head charm. Viktor did some transfiguration of himself, causing his head to turn into that of a bull-shark.

With them gone, everyone was looking at the Potter…waiting.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Hmmm? Yes?"

"You're supposed to go…."

"Oh? I wasn't aware…thank you."

Harry cracked his index finger with his thumb, in a single motion the bandages blew off and showed his snow white skin. Along his arms and legs, on both sides of his neck and under his left eye were dark red runes.

The crowd gave a sharp gasp, most knew what Runes he had covered in. Blood Runes.

Harry was smiling like he was watching a wonderful game, or show. He pulled his thumb up to his lip, showing his nails were now a dark black colour, he bit into his thumb causing blood to pour down his chin. He ran his bloody thumb over his other arm, along the runes and suddenly they glowed.

He gritted his teeth, slowly the glowing stopped and from the runes spawned needle-like spines. The spines pulled open showing sharp looking fins, along his back-bone, arms and legs. On his neck gills had appeared and his left eye was pitch black with a single green ring inside.

The sharpened figure walked into the water with ease and grace, unlike the others who slipped and slid across the slick stones. When he was waist deep into the freezing cold water, he lunged with enough force to create a back lash behind him.

Most would assume that February would make the water near freezing, you'd be right unless you had special traits. Harry couldn't feel the water around him with his skin, it was more like a breeze but he could sense the water.

As he glided through the water, he seemed to dance with skill and agility seen by creatures of the deep. That was until a group of horned-squid looking demons blocked his path, Grindylow.

He stopped almost dead, looking at them with wide mismatched eyes "You're in my way." He said with a calm tilt, though no sound came out only a few bubbles.

The Grindylow's didn't hear him, and one of them charged forward with pointed fangs bared.

Harry moved a fraction so the hand missed, then again and again the demon missed its mark. The teen seemed to be enjoying himself, the smile of white teeth clear on his face. "Slow." He mouthed, sending a shattering knee into the demons chest.

The demon spat out blood, its eyes rolled into the back of its skull and it floated forward twitching silently. "Who's next?" He bubbled with that crazed look.

Two Grindylows shot towards him, one brandishing a rather sharp looking rock to beat him with. With a wave of his webbed hand, the water rippled and split forcing the two to slam into each other. Their horns speared into the other, making the area a crimson bubbling mess.

Harry then grabbed the final demon by the forehead, squeezing it hard as the tiny mass started to claw for freedom. "I've been wanting to try this…" He bubbled unclearly, around his hand sparks formed.

With a start the small creature in his grasp started to shake and twitch, bubbles flowed out of its mouth and continually got a darker red in colour. He pulled away from the small demon and a line of lightning followed his movement, then flowed into his finger tips.

"Thank you for the treat." He said licking his lips with a smile, his eyes wide and sparks coursed around his flesh.

He started to glide towards the center of the lake, his speed unmatched by the local creatures and the remaining Grindylows couldn't catch up to him if they tried.

After a few moments, sound hit his ears and he looked for the source "_An Hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took."_ It was clearly the merepeople, he was slightly curious about how they spoke under the water. "_A quarter of time has gone, have you found your way?_"

What seemed to be like a sunken town lay before him as he past a new ridge, around the town was stone cut buildings yet a soul couldn't be seen. Until he got close, then he saw the creatures that sung in beautiful voices.

Their skin was dark grey, scales could be seen shimmering in the remaining light and war paint or scars rest upon them. All of the hair on their heads was a seaweed green, messy and tangled, their eyes a piercing sickly yellow color that followed his movements.

When one of them swam past him, he saw their tails to be a silver and shaped much like a sharks or tunas. Rusted, bent or hand forged spears were held tightly in the stronger ones hands, they looked like statues as he passed.

In the towns center, tied to stone pillars were the hostages.

"So that's what they took?" He bubbled with a glare, his body still producing sparks as he moved.

He looked at them with curiously wide eyes, if he was on the surface he'd have laughed. The hostages were like rag dolls, barely moving as they floated. Daphne, Cho, Gabrielle and Hermione, it wasn't hard to figure out which hostage was his and which were the others.

Harry floated towards the figures, the sparks seemed to vanish as he got closer to Daphne. He grabbed the thick seaweed, it was rough in his grasp and he pulled at it.

"Tough…Annoying…" He bubbled out, he held his hand out the sharp nail ripped through the weed like butter "Better."

Harry smiled widely, grabbing his friend by the waist and pushed off the stone floor with a push. The water rippled around his feet into a twister shape, increasing his speed by a greater factor. He flashed by stones, weeds and demons on his way towards the shore line his eyes set straight ahead.

The light got brighter, brighter and then he felt the air around his gills, eyes having trouble adapting to the new light. He didn't make a sound, holding his breath as he carried Daphne over his shoulder.

Daphne made a whimper, then groaned "C-Cold…What…The…Bloody…" She managed trying to move out of his grasp. "H-Harry?"

"Be. Still." He croaked; the water under his feet moved without warning towards his neck. Letting him breathe as he walked, the spines started to fall apart in the open air.

"Ye-Yeah…Sh-Sure." She managed gripping onto his shoulder tightly, trying to absorb some body heat.

The crowd looked in wonder as the teen walked out of the lake, past the fussing people and judges, straight to Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy." He croaked with a large smile.

The Matron looked up, then raised a brow at him "Well…if it isn't Mr. Potter." She said wrapping Daphne in a very heavy thick blanket "You're looking well, blanket?"

"No."

"I think I should insist."

Harry looked around, ignoring her "Bored now." He croaked scanning for something "What is that sound….I…don't like it…" His face creased into a confused look.

The sound reminded him of someone crying, it wasn't out of pain or happiness but of loss and failure. The sobs sounded familiar to his ears, like it was someone he knew.

"Fleur?" His eyes widened and he pulled back the curtain. The blond young woman was wrapped in a black towel, her hair stuck to the side of her face and her bright eyes now dull from tears. He could see tentacle markings from the Grindylows, and some scratches likely from battle.

He tilted his head for a moment in thought, then his eyes widened once more "Gabrielle…" He croaked.

The woman looked up at him, most of his fins had fallen off and his gills started to seal over but he was out of the bandages "A-Arry…"

Harry cracked his index finger, his face set like stone and he swept from the tent in a rush.

"Arry!" She shouted after him.

"Well done Harry my boy!" Someone shouted but the teen pushed him off, a few other people congratulated him on being the first champion.

"Fleur's sad, I don't like her sad. Gabrielle's safety making her sad." He was muttering, his eyes wide "Grindylow's hurt Fleur, Kill Demons. Hermione at bottom of lake, with Daphne. Kill Dumbledore." His mouth twisted into a grin "My people, protected."

"Arry…" She saw as he jumped into the icy waters once more, glided more like with a wave following his movement.

"Did…I just hear that right." An old voice asked from her left, it was the Hogwarts Headmaster "My, My…I need to have a very long talk with him and you." He said glaring down at the dog below him, who lowered its head and whined.

Harry flashed past a pack of demons, leaving only pieces in his wake as he swam by. The water was becoming his arm, nails and teeth, and he wanted blood. He gauged that he was half-way there when he felt something across his chest.

It pulled him back with enough force to push the air out of his lungs, he looked up to see the giant squid looking down at him. It's single eye practically glowing with anger, maybe the Grindylows were under its protection?

"You. Are. Bothering. Me." He said very slowly, head tilting to the side "Stop. Or. DIE." The three bubbles fell out of his mouth.

The squid obviously didn't understand him, because it just tightened its grip around his chest and another tentacle wrapped around his neck and left arm.

"Warned…" His eyes looked bored at the stunt "Bored."

His body went ridged for a moment, then without warning shocks went off around him and then into the squid. The longer the squid held onto him, the stronger the volts became and soon the tentacles that held turned a dark black colour.

Harry was laughing as the Squid started to pulled away, ink was shot at him but he grabbed onto a tentacle "Mine!" He pulled and ripped it off the beings body "FLEA!"

The Squid shot another jet of ink before it swam away trailing a combination of black and red, Harry bit into the flesh he'd liberated. "Awful, needs salt." He bubbled.

Tossing it over his shoulder he flashed faster, passing two more Grindylows and Cedric on the way; the later simply thought he'd seen a ghost nothing more. Harry glided into the town, a few merepeople gave him odd looks and he approached the center.

"Halt." A voice said to him, he looked around noting that there was at least seven guards surrounding him. "You have your hostage, the Veela stays with us." One of them warned.

"Boring…." He said not looking up, standing perfectly still.

"What did that thing say?" Someone asked, sounding confused.

"I said, I'm bored. You're boring me." Harry looked up with wide eyes "In fact, you're boring me so much….I'm going to kill you, that should make this fun!"

"Wh-" The statement was cut off by the teens hand slashing across his throat.

"Anyone else?" He bubbled out, swishing the blood off his hands. "I have more to go around."

"The Veela stays with us! She will die here!" A spear was thrown at him, it lodged into his shoulder, sticking out of the back "Got him!"

Harry glanced at the spear, then to the Mer that threw it "Should this hurt? I don't think it should…." He examined it for a moment "I've had…much…worse."

"Who the hell is this!"

"Who indeed, Next!" The Mer was slashed in half with a wave of his hand "More? I want more!"

His hands lunged forward, the water danced with his movements while he was graceful. The Water was merciless, slicing cleanly through rusted armor and spears alike, then shredding muscle like teeth. Sparks shot off into the crowd of on looks, and guards causing them to twitch and cough blood.

"Now you're fu-!" He was cut off, he felt the sides of his neck…they were smooth. His gills had recited. Without warning he was past the guards, and slicing into the rope around the girl. "L-U-C-K-Y." He mouthed to them, his eyes glowing a dark powerful red shade.

Harry pushed off the bottom, the force alone cracked the stone beneath and sent him up. He was heading straight up, the further he got; the darker his vision got. His head started to feel light, his chest was burning like fire and his limbs ached.

Then as his vision faded to black, a coldness swept through him and across his face. He gasped deeply, drawing in breath and released "Gabby?" He said looking down at the small form in his arm "Wakey, Wakey." He said sweetly.

The small girl, groaned for a moment and her eyes batted open "Who're….you…" She murmured.

"Harry." He said brightly.

"Hi…"

"Hello."

"Where's Fleur?" She asked scrunching up her face, they were floating in the middle of the lake.

"That way." He pointed over his shoulder "She couldn't get to you, Merpeople are dicks."

The girl nodded her head "You're hurt…"

"Am I?" He glanced at the spear "I suppose I am, doesn't matter."

Harry let her go for a moment and pulled himself out of the water, so that he was standing on top of it. The water helped to support him as he waved a wand over himself, drying off and then he pulled her up. With them both dried off, he started to walk towards the lake.

"Want to play 20 questions?" He asked as she was on his shoulders.

"Sure!"

"Is it Animal, Vegetable or Mineral?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Fleur seemed to frozen in place, the mug of hot chocolate forgotten in her hands as she looked out to the lake. Daphne was next to her, sipping and smoking lightly, barely making a sound.

The Slytherin spoke first though "What the hell happened to him?" She asked looking at the French maiden.

"I-I'm not sure….I think…E's just been broken…" Fleur replied without looking over.

Daphne frowned "He's gone for one month…felt like a year.." She muttered "I hate this crap."

"Still think Gryffindor's are blunt?" A voice asked from besides the Slytherin, Dumbledore again.

"Shit!" Daphne went to put out her cigarette, but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"No need for foul language though, I don't recall smoking to be in the rules or part of Mr. Flich's list." He reminded her, reaching in his robes pulling out an old looking pipe "I don't smoke anymore, more of a good luck trinket than anything."

"You have a lot of those…" Daphne mumbled, he had an entire cabinet filled with junk.

"Miss. Greengrass. Why did Harry go back into the lake?" Dumbledore asked with a raised brow.

"I…I don't know…He saw me and then started to mumble to himself…I think he's saving Gabrielle." She said slowly, looking down at the cold dark brown liquid.

"Well…Mr. Krum and Diggory are both back with their hostages. Potter was the last to start but the first back…" Dumbledore stopped, his eyes narrowed out towards the lake "Merlin's beard…he's walking."

Fleur looked up confused but then a figure was in sight, a small form was on his shoulder that had blond hair. Her sharp ears could hear laughter, but why was his arm hanging off to the side like that?

They waited for a few minutes and Harry was close enough to see that he'd fought something. His neck had markings, a spear was sticking out of his shoulder and he was leaking blood from his mouth. "Fleur!" Gabby said in a bright voice.

"Gabrielle!" She helped the small girl off of Harry's shoulders, kissing him on the cheek "Merci."

"Wanted to see you happy." He said with a large smile "Hate to see you cry." Then he turned to Dumbledore, his expression changed "You though." He slapped the air in front of him, water shot from the lake and slapped the elder to the ground. "I hate."

"Harry!" Another familiar voice said "You can't hit a Professor!"

"Hi Mione!" He said happily "Glad to see you're alright."

"Idiot, of course I'm alright." The bookworm glared at him "Things never change, you aren't. Still shouldn't hit a Professor."

"He was pissing me off, he put people I care about in danger." He stated almost automatically, like it was a fixed reply.

"You can't do that, retard." Daphne flicked ash at him "The guy's like hundred and forty, break a blasted hip."

"Annoying."

"One to talk."

"For the love of Merlin!" Hermione wailed.

"I'll shut 'im up." Fleur said calmly, before grabbing Harry by the front of his shirt and locking her lips onto his.

Gabrielle looked torn between frightened and acceptance "On-One way to do it Sis…" She said in a rather small voice. "Still sick though, gross."

XX~XX~XX~XX

While they were talking, Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and was listening to a Merman from the lake. The other Judges were talking amongst themselves about the performance.

"Potter was late! He used Blood runes! I give him two points!" Karkaroff snarled.

Crouch's red haired assistant, Percy Weasley glared at the Headmaster "I hardly think that's far, the law states that so long as it's your own blood on your own body, then it's legal." He snapped "While he was late, he was last to leave and first to return with his hostage. Nine points."

"I agree with Mr. Weasley, I shall give Arry Potter, Ten points." Madam Maxine said proudly "He returned without a single scratch, Krum and Diggory did not."

Bagman was grinning ear to ear "You can't forget Karkaroff, Potter went back into the lake for love!" He said joyfully "Ten points from me as well."

"You all should know, Potter killed fourteen Grindylows and seven merpeople…" Dumbledore's voice broke their discussion.

"Wh-What?"

"They told me, he arrived and wouldn't leave. He started to kill with a sinister affection for it, normally mouthing boring." The Elder said with a frown. "For his first part, I give him an Eight. Second though, I need to speak with him."

Karkaroff actually seemed impressed "Merpeople are rather hard to injure, five points." He said his face returning into a frown.

"And the others?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

"We have reached a verdict!" Bagman's voice boomed, the Champions all around him though Harry was looking out towards the lake.

"In first place, with the use of the highly subjective Blood Runes- Mr. Potter! Who retrieved his hostage, in thirty minutes! His total points: 42 points!" Bagmans voice cried out, cheers and boos erupted around the stage.

"In second place, with the skillful use of the Bubble-Head Charm- Mr. Diggory! He saved his hostage a single minute over the hour mark! His total points: 38 points!" More cheers erupted for Cedric than Harry, more boos as well.

"In third place, by using an incomplete bull shark Transfiguration spell- Mr. Krum! Who saved his hostage only ten minutes over the mark! His total points: 35 points!" A round of roars from Drumstrang students cheered out in agony.

"Finally in fourth place, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm- Miss. Delacour! While Miss. Delacour did not rescue her hostage she is still awarded: 25 points!"

Bagman waited for a moment before he continued "Now, as I said before ladies and gentleman. This is no longer the Tri-Wizard tournament as you know! As we have four champions! We shall have four tasks!" A round of cheers sang out "On the date of the 24th April, the Third task shall begin! Those who can…help…with the task with be notified a month before hand."

"Thank you all for supporting your champions! See you all in April!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

"That was fun." Harry said flicking the Spear, making it ring a little "I'm keeping this, hard to find these in good shape."

"That's good shape?" Daphne said giving the metal object a disgusted look.

"For being made of Iron and under water? Yeah." Harry spun it in his fingers.

"Potter!" Dumbledore roared "We are talking this instant."

"Are you? Well, what are you saying?"

"How did you learn that entrance?" The old man snapped.

"My Ex-Death Eater Aunty taught me, she loves knives and cake." He said calmly, still spinning the spear around. "Also taught me a few tricks, the Demons and Fish-People I couldn't use them on…"

"Harry!" Hermione looked shocked.

"What?"

"Death Eater!?"

"Well, she's got the mark but she hates Voldemort more than I do." He said in a bored voice "I'm hungry, we got any snacks?"

Fleur shook her head, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You're warm." He said gently "And soft…"

Fleur smiled at him, her other hand holding onto Gabrielle's.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and rubbed them for a moment "You…killed some of them. Why?" The elder asked with a frown on his face.

Harry tilted his head, raising a single brow "Because they were in my way and going to drown the little spitfire." He said in a very emotionless voice. "That tends to happen to the people I care about."

"I'm not a spitfire." Gabrielle growled under her breath.

Dumbledore didn't look in the least calm, in fact the old man looked like he'd aged a few years "There could have been another way, threaten them with magic? You didn't even use your wand did you?" He said rather quickly.

Harry scratched his cheek "Nope." He snapped his fingers, the light dew on the grass started to dance "I didn't need it, I do need my wand for other types of magic." He made two fingers and twisted his wrist, sparks surrounded his hand "But Natural? No, I don't think I'll limit myself to a piece of wood."

Harry then turned on his heels "You're boring me, I don't like to be bored." He said waving once with his back to the small group, hands placed into his pocket and he burst into a smoky mass.

The smoky mass lifted from the ground, heading for the forest.

Daphne was the first to speak, by spitting onto the ground "Well…he's a lovely bunch of roses now isn't he." She said dully "You know with those thorns."

Hermione didn't even look over, she just hit the Slytherin on the shoulder "Shut it." She snapped "I'm going to library."

"Where else would you go, Psychopath." Daphne snapped following the bookworm.

"I am not a Psychopath!" She snapped in retaliation "Bastard."

"What are you my Mum now?" Daphne growled, reaching into her pocket for a cigarette.

Fleur looked down at Gabrielle, she was watching the girls with confusion "Don't worry, they always do that. Wonder where Mindy went off to." She said rather casually, walking away from a distant looking Dumbledore.

Gabrielle frowned at the trailing smoky mass, she was starting to like her new Brother figure. He was funny, strange but funny.

With Dumbledore the only one standing there, he sighed for a moment "He's grown in a very…strange way." He looked up to the sky "Would you approve of Sirius? I just wanted him to be a child a little longer….but my wish was….unneeded wasn't it? He was never a child….I am so sorry." His eyes started to water, he pulled off his spectacles to wipe off the liquid "I just hope you'll forgive me."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry glanced down at the letter in his lap, it was addressed to him in nice flowing pen but it held a strange aura about it. It had only been a few days since the second task and he was expecting this to be honest.

He pulled on his dragon hide gloves and grabbed his Quidditch goggles "Fun." He murmured before pulling open the top tab.

The explosion that followed was exactly like the first, it was powerful yet compact. He felt the heat across his face, along his arms and on his chest area. A small black scar now rested on the floor of his sleeping room, as he was covered too.

It only took a few minutes before laughing filled the room, it was an echo of another's laugh; crazed and maniacal. The raven haired teen lifted himself from the floor and trudged over to the slip of paper. His eyes wide and expecting, like a hunger had set in them.

'_I warned you once, now I must again. You thought I joke or you thought I kid, did this wake you up? I hope you know I'm not through, so long as you cheat I'll keep attacking you, I brought a bomb twice over now and only to shake upon the ground. Think what will come next you scar headed freak, I hope you're shaking I truly do. I really want to burry you. ~ D.E._

_P.S: Tell Bellatrix I said Hello, Sirius too if you would. I'll get to them after I'm done with you.'_

Harry gave a frown as he read the passage, he really was itching to find this person. It really just upset him was all. The fact he knew about Bellatrix and Sirius worried him a little, but he was sure they'd be just fine.

"Hope Poppy doesn't mind." He said casually crumbling up the letter and tossing it on his bed. "I think I need some burn cream."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"You answer me right now!" Sirius shouted, grabbing a hold of Bellatrix's robes "What the fuck did you do to him!"

"I did nothing!" She screeched, kicking him in the chest and backing away "Might of taught him torture survival…" Was added below her breath.

"By which you mean you tortured him." Andie spoke up from the chair she was sitting in, tipping a cup of tea back "Did you use nail screws?"

"No, nothing that left a permanent mark." Bella said softly "Didn't want to do it at all honestly, love the kid to death."

"Which is why you murdered his relatives?" She asked as Sirius started to pace, if he walked any harder then he'd wear the floor down.

"Hey those pricks had it coming, last I checked no one was looking for a crazed witch." The elder sister snapped, with a glare.

"In the Muggle-world no, in the Wizard world? Oh they are looking everywhere for you." A younger voice said from the doorway "In fact Aunt Bella, part of me wishes I would tell them where you are."

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite niece!" Bella said in a sweet voice "Love you too."

"Fuck off."

"Don't tempt me."

"Enough!" Andie said loudly "Did you see the markings on his body?"

"Harry?" Sirius asked "What markings?"

"I saw them, nother reason I'm chipper about killing them." Bella said tossing a dagger up and down "Nymphadora, do we have any cake?"

"Call me that one more time!" She threatened, hair turning red.

"I love it when you talk like that!" Bella retorted with a euphoric look.

"Moving on." Andie said calmly "Harry was beaten worse than he leads on, I think your" She motioned to Bella who paused, looking confused "Training, might have…unhinged him."

"Do what now?" Nym asked tossing herself into a chair.

"Nothing, he'll be fine…I might have just…added something to him." Bella said vaguely.

Sirius gave her a pointed glare "What did you add….?" He whispered, his eyes practically glowed.

Bella gave him an innocent grin, with not so innocent eyes "Ever hear of the Black Rune?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, how are you lovelies doing today? So we have the Second Task out of the way and now the Third Task is coming soon. Which poses the question I'd like you guys to come up with some ideas for it, I've got one I really like. Basically, it has everyone from their Year-Level/Region, dueling against the champion (Only about three) to show they are worthy and then they duel a Professor from their school (Showing how close they are to being adults.) What do you think?**_

_**Anyway, I showed Harry a lot in this one and it did paint him as rather…crazed? You need to remember, through the use of the time-turner they stretched it out as long as they could. Harry and Bellatrix spent the most time together, Harry was bound to pick up some of her ticks in that time. You also need to remember, he was crazed before; he just hid it better. Now he just plain doesn't care.**_

_**So little message, don't mess with Harry Potter or his friends. He'll drown or shock you to death! ~Sign the Mad Demon King.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Recovery

Harry walked very calmly into the Medical Wing, he glanced around and saw no filled beds which made him even happier. He strolled to his bed, took a seat and then coughed once "Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey do you have a moment?" He called in a sing song voice.

The older Matron stuck her head out of her office, checking to see who had made the noise. When she saw it was Harry, she sighed and retreated back into her office for a moment. When she came back out, she had a rather large case "What did you do this time?" She snarled.

"Well, I'm still conscious so that must count for something." He said calmly, holding up his slightly charred and burned hands.

"Let me guess another death threat?" Poppy asked opening a tin of cream, slowly-gently applying it to the ragged skin.

"Hole in one." He said with a grin, leaning back a little "How have you been?"

"You were in here not too long ago, no reason to catch up." She said not looking up at him, then examining his hands closer. "What is this on your nails?"

"Nail polish." He spoke simply.

"Why do you have it on?" She asked slightly alarmed, it wasn't coming off.

"My Aunt did it, she charmed it so only she could take it off." He said with a dejected sigh, cracking his neck once.

Poppy sighed, shaking her head and then wrapping his hands in the bindings "Now, I want you stay here for a little while and let the cream set." She instructed, glaring at him with a pointed finger "So don't move."

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a small grin.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A tall figure paced lightly, she had yet to leave her room but someone had come in. The smaller copy tilted her head at her sister, she'd been doing this for at least the past fifteen minutes. "Fleur, what's wrong?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I'm thinking…" The Older woman responded, her lips pursed in thought and gaze distant.

"About?" Gabby asked in a sing song like voice.

Fleur groaned "Arry." She simply replied, though she didn't look happy about it.

Gabby looked slightly confused "Why, what'd he do?" She asked, in all honesty she liked Harry when he had a smile on his face that is. When he didn't, he was kind of scary like he'd seen things that'd make you sick.

Fleur gave her a light smile "It isn't what he did, more like what he's become…." She said with a small sigh.

"What do you mean?"

Fleur rolled her eyes, she hated having to explain to her sister; it meant she needed to know everything. "Arry….before the task 'e was sent off to 'is Aunt." She said with a small look of distaste "E said that 'e would be training, but when 'e came back….e's just been so distant…..so….cold.." She said with a small sigh, looking to the ground.

Gabby was listening intently, her entire world was watching as her sister spoke "You're afraid." She said simply, without even a smile.

Fleur shot up like a snap, giving her sister a wide eyed expression "I am not!" She said defiantly.

Gabby nodded "Yes you are, Harry changed a little so now you're afraid he'll want something else." She said tilting her head, still confused "But he won't, you need to remember Fleur…..He went back for me." Her English was bounds better than Fleur's, with barely a mistake in her voice.

Fleur went into a little thoughtful look, her eyes went distant again and after a few moments she was smiling "I love you, little flower." She leaned over kissing her sisters forehead.

"I know you do." She smiled, that comment received a light slap on the head "Alright, I love you too."

Fleur finally sat down on her bed, leaning back and smiled again "Wonder if e's alright, 'E 'as the worst of luck." She said with a small sigh.

"He's alright, I'm sure of it." Gabby said jumping from her chair, onto the bed making her giggle.

Fleur reached over, grabbing the smaller girl by the waist and started to tickle her. Making the room filled with laughter, instead of the dead silence of before.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne looked around a little, searching for one of her friends that was known to hide inside of the Library. It took her a few minutes, she had hidden herself rather well. "Hey, Granger we should talk."

Hermione didn't look up from her book, her quill lightly scratching away at the parchment "About?"

"Harry."

That got the book-worm to glance up, her brow raised and eyes looked interested. "Go on, I'm listening." She said glancing back down.

"Well, you've seen how he's been acting and…" Daphne trailed off "What the hell is so important?" She snapped, trying to grab the quill from the Gryffindor.

Hermione flicked the quill away, sighing and placing it down "I'm looking for that rune I saw on Harry's chest." She said closing her book "Which I cannot find in any Basic nor Advanced Rune book, honestly it's annoying."

Daphne frowned, shaking her head with a sigh "Have you noticed though?"

"Noticed he's acting more, ruthless than normal?" Hermione asked with a raised brow "Slightly maniacal, cynical, and increased in intelligence? I have." She confirmed.

Daphne tossed herself into the sit in front of her, rubbing her face a little "What are we going to do?" She asked softly, more like groaned.

"Nothing." Hermione went back to her book.

"What?" Daphne said confused.

Hermione sighed, looking the Slytherin in the eye "Harry wouldn't hurt a friend unless they deserved it. It isn't in his nature, no matter how much he changes." She explained, running a hand through her bushy locks "You told me yourself that he was worried because, I was down there and so was Gabby."

Daphne nodded, smirking a little at the memory "He was right pissed, wanted to murder Dumbledore."

"Exactly, Harry wouldn't hurt us." The Bookworm placed a hand on the other girls "You just have to trust him, and he'll trust you in turn."

"Thanks Granger."

"Not a problem Greengrass, now you're in my light."

"Psychopath."

"Bastard."

XX~XX~XX~XX

It should've been known that the second Madam Pomfrey closed the door to her office, Harry would simply walk out; if he wasn't tied to the bed or having a broken leg that is.

He walked around, passing the classrooms filled with students and ignored the fact he had Charms right about now. The best thing about being a Tournament Champion, he didn't need to perform a final Exam so him sitting around in a classroom was wasted.

So this found him in the Astronomy Tower, while in the beginning of the day he'd not see anyone in the Tower as class was held near dusk; as to observe the sky. He was leaning on the railing, his feet dangling off the edge and his rear on the cold floor.

"I should've expected you to ignore my calls." An older voice said in a blissful tone, something was summoned and a sound was heard. "May we talk?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder, seeing it was Dumbledore and his bright purple chair; which made him snort. "You can, I might not." He said turning back towards the view.

Dumbledore pondered that for a moment "Sirius told me, Bellatrix used a Black Rune on you?" He asked with a curious tone.

"She did."

"And this has made into a murderer?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry tilted his head, glancing at Dumbledore "Not a murderer, they weren't human." He said in a cold voice "They started it, wanting to drown her and I responded in a way they understood. Violence."

Dumbledore shook his head "That isn't you Harry." He said rubbing his eyes.

Harry smiled, closing his eyes for a moment "I know." He said brightly "Then again you've never really known me, have you Sir?" His expression turned dark "I could've been that kid who tortured little animals, more than once I wanted to. Hell I wanted to cut myself a few times too." He pulled a small blade from his front pocket.

"Why?"

"So I knew if I was alive…." Harry responded, looking at the simple blade "So I would know if this was a nightmare…."

"They couldn't have been that bad Harry…." Dumbledore said in a small voice.

"You saw the scars." Harry said fixing a glare on the older man "Bella and Andie have too, they weren't happy. Those were just the physical ones too, living in a cupboard for TEN years has made me rather….nervous in small spaces." If his glare could kill, the man would be dead or dying.

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes again, he sunk further into his chair. "What did she do?"

"She? You want to blame Bella for this?" He hissed "She taught me how to survive. Watch." He flipped the knife and dug into his arm, blood pouring down his forearm "I don't feel pain anymore, I can feel the knife slipping into my skin and the warmth of blood down my arm….but not pain!"

Dumbledore was wide eyed, he looked quiet alarmed and so he threw a healing charm at the boy. He shook his head, more disturbed than before. "Harry….did she do the curse on you?"

"Several times, each with short bursts so I wouldn't slip into madness." He confirmed, giving him a grin. He turned back towards the view "I like it here….it's peaceful."

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head and he knew the boy had slipped…maybe dipped into the pool of madness. "It is, Harry." He agreed with a small smile "Lemon Drop?"

"Thank you." He held out his hand, the small yellow treat floated into his palm. The teen popped it into his mouth, without much thought.

"Harry, do you think Miss. Delacour likes this change in you?" He asked with a simple tone to his voice.

Harry shrugged "I don't know….A part of me says no but…." He said with a sigh, his brow now resting on the cool steel of the railing.

Dumbledore stood, his chair vanished "Love is a fickle thing, Harry…It is most powerful but like all powers it is temperamental." He placed a hand on the boys shoulder "Once you have it, it is most wonderful."

Harry was silent then started to laugh, his head tilted back giving the man a glare "I'd know what love is, if you'd have placed me in a house with it." He chilled his tone dangerous.

Dumbledore took a step back, he looked years older than when he arrived and Harry seemed to be doing that to him of late. "You had nowhere to go."

"Andromeda?" He chilled again.

"I-I didn't know she knew your family."

"Sirius was her cousin, they both betrayed their birth family and you thought they wouldn't stay in touch?" Harry growled, turning away with a look of disgust.

Dumbledore sighed rubbing his brow "Harry, you needed to stay with your Aunt as she had your mother's blood." He explained, remaining perfectly calm.

"Because of those Blood Runes?" He asked with a raised brow "So much for those, didn't do them much good."

"The person who killed your relatives, didn't want to harm you and so they could get past the wards."

"Almost like they weren't there in the first place."

"How could you sa-"

Harry yawned and started standing up "You're boring me Headmaster, tell the Professors to not expect me in classes. I have better things to do than summon a pillow or brew a dancing potion."

Without a word Harry jumped over the railing, freefalling for a few moments before becoming a smoky mass again and flying towards the woods. Dumbledore sighed, he couldn't much comment on the fact the boy was using a Death Eater secret; which he really wanted to learn, to be honest. As long as the boy stayed out of trouble, he couldn't really complain. "Merlin….." He rubbed his brows again and turned towards the exit.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"You look tense." Mindy commented as they ate lunch, she was picking at her sandwich and Fleur wasn't making much of a dent in her stew either.

"Just thinking." Fleur commented back, stabbing a piece of beef with her fork.

"About a certain manic with black hair?" She asked with a raised brow, leaning lightly on the table.

"E's not a manic." She snipped, glaring.

Mindy held up her hands "He's been acting strange, you can't deny that. He's much more hostile and quiet than normal." She said in a calm voice.

"I'm only hostile to those who aren't my friends." His voice pierced their thoughts, he was standing there in a black robe with no clear marking on it; nothing Gryffindor in sight. "Have you finished?" He motioned to her stew.

Fleur looked at her food for a few moments and then nodded "I 'ave, why?" She asked with a lightly raised brow.

"Care, milady, for a stroll around the yard?" He asked bowing slightly.

Fleur blushed lightly, bowing her own head "Of course Milord." She stood slowly.

Then started to follow him outside, once in the entry-hall he paused. Grabbing her by the waist, he leaned down kissing her gently on the lips "I missed you, you know?" He questioned.

Fleur had a smile on her face, her hands on his shoulders "I miss you as well. It was boring without you." She took a step back out of his arms "You said we're going for a walk, so then walk." She snipped lightly.

"Yes Ma'am."

He lead her from the doors, down and around the area from Hagrids Hut, towards the lake and then into the Black Forest.

"I don't think we are to be 'ere…" She whispered, it was day time but still very dark inside of the forest. She even took to walking closer towards him, she then silently laughed at that; he was younger than her but she was looking to him for protection. Then again, he did defeat a dragon, killed a Basilisk and a few Merepeople, so at this point she wouldn't be surprised.

"We aren't, the forest has always been out of bounds but that hasn't stopped me." He gave her a bright smile, reaching out for her hand.

She gave it to him, they continued to walk for a little while but then they heard a clicking sound. "Arry?"

"Oh dear, I seem to have brought us to close to the Spiders…damn, I haven't mapped this place out yet." He said in a pondering voice, pulling on her hand tightly as a jet of webbing landed on her spot. "Stay here."

Fleur pulled her wand out the second he let go of her hand, his ghost of a kiss remained on her cheek as he jumped over a downed tree. In her free hand she conjured a ball of fire, knowing the webbing would be weak to her flames she made a ring of them around herself.

The clicking got louder until she saw a rather large spider, just as it was about to jump towards her it sprayed a green liquid and was sliced in half. Behind the now dead creature was Harry, his eyes wide and full of rage and she could feel his aura from here.

"Piss off!" His aura flared, she could see the glowing red eyes now and they didn't scare her in the slightest. While when pointed to others, there was rage and hate but to her she saw compassion and protectiveness.

The Spiders must have realized that they would lose against him, for they started to retreat without another attack. Leaving the five or so slain, where they fell.

Harry cracked his neck once, then breathed out and his eyes shifted once more "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She said snapping her fingers and the flames vanished without other thought.

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill them all if you got hurt." He graced her with another bright smile, his stance was relaxed.

"So, what exactly happened during your….trip?" She asked gently, they started walking in another direction.

Harry glanced around and saw a familiar beaten up car, half covered in shrubbery and braches sticking out of it. He gave the magical item a bow, it revved its engine once and took off into the forest. "I spent the longest with Bella if that's what you are asking."

Fleur was going to comment on the car, but figured it was another very long story that she'd end up laughing about. So she chose to file it away for the moment, focusing on the matter at hand "Bella, did she torture you?"

Harry's face was neutral, he could see the concern on her face and it made him smile internally "Yes." He said in a very simple voice.

Fleur glared and let out a snarl of sorts, giving him a deadly look "I want to kill her, can I?" She said in a dark voice.

Harry raised a brow at the hostile side she was showing "That's hot." He said wrapping a arm around her middle "But no, I care too much for her."

Fleur pouted, crossing her arms "Pity." She said her head held up.

"You're not going to start that, are you?"

"Start what, Arry?" She said looking over her nose at him.

"That."

"I am doing nothing."

"Yes you are."

"Shut Up."

"Yes, Ma'am." He was silent for a few moments before his voice was heard again "You're still doing it."

"You've got five seconds before I start throwing jinxes." She said stepping out of his arm, giving him a glare.

Harry for his part waited for the last second before he took off laughing, and Fleur true to her word started to throw jinxes at him. Their laughter could be heard from edges of the Forest, those in the area simply ignored it but a few didn't; in fact they seemed annoyed by it.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Well at least you're sort of normal again, way to go." Daphne commented as they walked towards potions, her cigarette hanging lightly from her mouth.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much." Harry said shouldering his bag, glaring at Hermione. "I can't believe you convinced me into this."

Hermione who had a smirk on her mouth all day, looked over at him "I know you better than most Harry, I know what buttons to push."

Harry gave her a dead look "That's not inspiring."

"There they are!" Pansy said with a saucy laugh, holding up a copy of witch-weekly "Catch Potter, you might find something amazing in there!"

Harry looked over at her, raising his brow as he caught to magazine and flipped it open. He saw a picture of himself, the one they did at the wand weighing a while back. He was much different now, but it wasn't a bad picture.

He started to read the article, noting that Daphne wasn't looking over his shoulder like Hermione was.

'Harry Potter The Womanizer: A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. However this seems to not be enough for him, as he is now in a relationship with not two but three other women!

While he has started dating French Witch and Champion Fleur Delacour, near the start of the winter season, she has been described as unachievable, brainy and very cold. We have asked several of her classmates from France who mainly commented 'She's never had a boyfriend, boys are always around her but I think she's just a tease. I think she cheats too, you can't be smart and beautiful.' However it seems that Mr. Potter was the person she'd been waiting for.

It was brought to our attention during the Second Task a few days ago; turn to page 15 for full coverage, that Daphne Greengrass might also be a love interest of Potter. The Slytherin girl is clearly ambitious and unlike Fleur Delacour, has had several boyfriends in the past. What else could we find about this strange girl that came out of nowhere?

Then you have Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."

However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.

"She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."

Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims.'

Harry glanced at Hermione who had started to laugh, Daphne wasn't that far behind but it was much more controlled. He then gave a red eyed glare to Pansy, tossing her magazine back "I hear you call Hermione ugly one more time, Pug and your face will look like the Skrewts." He threatened in a dark tone.

"That will be 10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." A silky voice whispered through the room "I will not tolerate threats in my classroom."

Harry laughed, giving the greasy man a rather cruel smirk "It wasn't a threat." He stated in a clear voice, laced with confidence "It was a promise."

Snape raised a brow "Potter, I want you up at that front desk alone." He snapped, pointing to the offending desk and then turned to the rest of the class "Well, you have a potion to brew. Step to it!"

Snape followed him towards the front, after a few minutes of grinding his beetles into a fine powder. The Professor whispered to him, so low that the others wouldn't hear him "I don't care, Potter how many times you might end up in the paper." He snarled "To me you're nothing but a boy, who thinks rules are below him."

"They are." He said in a very low voice, so no one else would hear them.

Snape's eyes flashed at him, he growled "Just a warning, if I caught you in my office once more-"

"What?" Harry questioned, giving the man a confused look.

"I know you've been stealing Boomslang-Skin for whatever reason." Snape hissed.

"I've been gone, remember Professor?" Harry said in a calm voice, his eyebrows creased and a thought in his head. He recalled they used the skin once, for the Polyjuice potion….so who was making it.

Snape didn't seem convinced "I know you can break into Hogwarts, Potter." He reached into his robes for something, it was a vial of clear liquid. "Know what this is Potter?"

"Veritaserum, Sir?" He questioned.

Snape looked impressed for a moment "Very good, so lie to me again and this might find its way into your Pumpkin Juice." He threatened.

Harry raised a brow, gesturing to the man's forearm "It has gotten clearer hasn't it?" He questioned, giving him a small grin.

Snape froze for a moment, then gave a wide eyed look to Harry "I can feel it, what would mum think of you?" He asked, looking at Snape as he cut his ginger roots; he sliced into his hand but wasn't alarmed by it nor did he feel a twinge of pain.

Snape for his part started to pale considerably "You shall be silent, Potter." He hissed, going behind his desk. The rest of the class passed, Snape and Harry just glared at each other but Harry did so with a smile.

Karkaroff entered the room near the end of the lesson, but the second he saw Potter giving him the death look with bright red eyes he fled.

"Take care Professor." He said gathering up his things with a calm grace "I might not be here next time."

"Whatever, Potter." Snape snapped, rubbing his forearm.

XX~XX~XX~XX

An abandoned Hallway stood a familiar portrait of a knight, wild raven hair and a stern face. The Knight shifted when he heard a voice, though no body.

"Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be for my unconquerable soul." The voice whispered towards one end, then paused.

"In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance, my head is bloody, but unbowed." The voice was now at the other end of the hall, and it was seemingly closer than before.

"Beyond this place of wrath and tears looms but the Horror of the shade, and yet the menace of the years finds, and shall find, me unafraid." The Portrait heard steps now, coming from both directions.

"It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate" The voice was now in front of him, with a whirl a cloak was thrown off and a younger like copy of himself looked back at him "I am the captain of my soul."

"Harry…"

"Harold." The teen gave him a bright grin, hands behind his back and face lit up with excitement.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, it's good to see you guys again. Now I know that I've had a change in my story, it has done what someone would call a Cerberus effect in the way it jumped from a light story with love, and care. Into a much darker story, where Harry has fully embraced himself and the fact that he might be a Dark person. The Harry you guys saw the last time was a Harry running on pure adrenaline and anger, he was hostile to everyone for the most part and very aggressive. Now we see what this Harry looks like when in a peaceful setting, as well as his closest friends thoughts about him. This Harry isn't a mad murderer like Bellatrix, where she'd kill for a dirty look; Harry has only killed Non-Humans.**_

_**So I understand if I lose a few people with this turn, but before you guys just toss this story away. Think of this as a Day cycle, we have see the sun at its highest and then it has set into the darkness of night. Night doesn't last forever, soon the sun will rise once more and a new day is brought in.**_

_**Take care guys~ The Mad Demon King. **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Blank Space

The knight gazed down to the pale young man before him, in his travels he'd seen many twisted souls who had been lost from grief and horror; Harry had become one of them. Most people who didn't know a person who'd been twisted wouldn't know what to look for, like the ticks or eyes.

Harold could tell at a glance that something had happened to his heir, to the boy who'd been tormented and wretched a part of his life showing his hell. How a boy could survive such a place and then walk away unscathed he couldn't understand but the fact he was broken now worried him even more.

"Harry….my dear boy…what happened to you?" He questioned in a soft voice, trying his best to hold in his fears.

Harry twisted his head for a moment, his brow raised and looked curious "Did you just call me 'Dear boy'?" He questioned, his expression then turned blank.

Harold raised a confused brow and nodded once, the outburst was instant.

"Don't!" Harry hissed, his eyes filled with rage "Ever call me _Dear Boy_, you sound like Dumbledore!" His stance was extremely threatening, even though his face was stone cold.

"Why did you come?" Harold asked very simply.

Harry grinned, almost like a cat "I want to learn about the blood I hold." He said waving his arm and a vision of a Thestral appeared, the dark horse with wings; his guardian, his curse.

"Ah….You wanted to talk about that House…" Harold said with a sigh, leaning on his sword "To summon that spirit, you require the Thestral box…It is likely still in its vault as James hated that thing."

"What vault?" Harry inquired.

"127. The Peverell family's personal vault. James said that the Potters have been keeping the bloodline hidden for a proper heir. Over the centuries every heir has been tested but no one has been deemed worthy of the title." Harold explains, his voice eerily calm and a mask of serenity.

"Is that the only spirit? What of Potter?" Harry asked, making a mental note of the vault number.

"No, the Potter family spirit is very relaxed, and usually pretty easy to work with. It takes the form of a Sun-Hawk, much like their cousin the Phoenix they are beings of fire but they're not immortal." The older knight pointed to his shield, that was laying in the corner of the portrait; it had a blazing orange hawk on it.

"I've never heard of these Sun-Hawks…." Harry admitted.

"They're extremely rare, mostly common in low Ireland on a random island. They move every other year, so it's hard to track them. I've met one, think Griffin in size." Harold breathed out a laugh "Bloody hard to kill, basically have to drown them."

"That's not hard." Harry said using his thumb nail to draw blood from his index finger and started to float the drops "You just need a certain skill set, where is the Potter Box?"

"Likely in the Vault on the Potter Estate. You'll find it on the Isle of Man near the north tip." Harold said like he was talking about the weather, but them his calm expression changed "Now, I want to know about this….training you went through."

"Oh? Well, you should take a seat it's a tale." Harry spoke with his twisted grin.

XX~XX~XX~XX

It was the first time he'd been inside in weeks, his normally light skin now had a little colour to it but was still fairly pale. Sirius smiled, looking over at Bellatrix and gave her a stern look one that Harry could see as one of distrust and even doubt. Bellatrix however smiled and waved her younger cousin off, he's job was done after all.

"Welcome Harry, to my training style." Bella said placing her hand on his face, with a warm smile but then she whispered "_Crucio._"

He wasn't sure what came first, the feeling of a thousand blades being through into his skin or that it felt on fire. When the two clicked however, he dropped into a heap on the floor screaming in pain, pain that seemed to last hours but was only minutes.

"Get up Potter." Bella snarled, getting down low to his face. Instead of warmth that once been there, it was a look of indifference. "You might think you're strong, with all that you've been taught but I'm going to teach you. True. Strength."

Harry was confused at first, mainly because his ears were still ringing and the pain still throbbing to hear her clearly. That was before he was thrown against a wall by a spell, he looked up in shock as she started to throw more at him. The only thing he could do is fight back or get beaten by her, and he wasn't going to go down easy.

The first few moments of the duel were laughable, he was barely standing from the pain but he was countering her spells and using everything that Sirius had taught about a fight. Keep your stance loose, evaluate your enemy, parry and counterstrike whenever possible, and never lose your footing.

These tips helped turn the duel from moments to minutes, in fact Bella seemed to get annoyed by this as she must have expected an easier target. He wasn't a hard target mind you, it was almost like another part of him was coming to light something was helping his hand and the words of the spells seemed to flow from his tongue.

So it seemed even, that was before a throwing knife sunk into his shoulder blade and threw his rhythm off. Then there was the cutting hex, blinding jinx and finally a blasting curse; all of this ended with him being again thrown into a wall.

"While that was impressive for a fourth year, I wasn't even trying." Her voice was heard, then her heeled boot was on his shoulder and the feeling of the dagger was removed from his body. Of course that made him cry out in pain, making her kick him with her foot "Weak! You are too weak!"

This wasn't the last time she would say this, over the course of the next seven days she had him barred from sleep and gave him only paste to eat. The cycle seemed to go: Curse, fight, be punished, cursed again and then a small break before she actually taught him a curse.

It was probably on the eighth day that she drugged him, something in his sandwich with words of encouragement. However, that was also when she listed off all the things in the sandwich and one of them was spiked bread.

"What?" He asked with a bite of the sandwich in his mouth.

"I drugged you, you've been drugged." Bella said pulling out a file, and leaning back against the wall "I'm just going to enjoy the show."

Harry was about to scream at her, pull out his wand and curse her or maybe use his blood magic but it wasn't meant to be. His vision became hazy, and his body grew weak as he fell to the floor.

When he closed his eyes, heard the sounds of screaming and of fire crackling. His eyes shot open, not to see the dark room he'd been in for days but a field; much like the one at Hogwarts. Bodies were thrown around like rag dolls, some in pieces, burning or intact with glassy eyes. He could see some of them, had seen them before and had known them for years, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Ron, Hermione and even Dumbledore rested on a spike.

It made him sick to his stomach, he could smell the flesh burning and the rot of the dead. However a scream stopped his dry heaving, looking over his shoulder as he rested partway on the ground was a few flashes of light.

Harry pulled himself up, flicking his wand from his holster and trudging himself over towards the sounds of battle. He was in the line of trees, out of sight by the enemies '_Never show yourself unless you have to._' Sirius' words rang through his head.

Down in the small canyon, he could see a group of what looked like four or five fighting against a very large number of people; people with white masks and black cloaks. "Kill them!" Someone shouted, screamed as he reeled his hand back.

"Fuck you!" A female voice laughed, a series of curses and black magic flying towards the group "I'll skin you!"

It didn't take Harry long to move into a better position, one that would let him see the enemy and rouge group better. "Gah!" A man barked, pulling his now bleeding arm back "I'm hit!"

"Close rank, Pad-Foot's hurt." A younger male said with a dark hint in his voice, the young man walked forward calling upon magic he didn't know existed. The Earth seemed to shift around his body, the curses of the enemy harmlessly hit his shield as they were cut down by the ground water.

"Moony, can you get him up again?" Another female voice asked, they were all covered with hoods but he now had a feeling he knew them.

"I don't know River, he was hit by a Dark one." Moony growled as he tried to steam the bleeding.

Pad-Foot growled in pain as the man tried to help him "Knives! Fucking skin them!" He barked out, his features becoming more animalistic.

"Anything for you dear cousin!" Knives said with a gleeful laugh, sticking her wand over their cover and throwing a series of curses. One impacted a man in the chest and skinned him with a bright red flash "That's one!"

"Knives, now is not the time. Portkey's." The young man instructed, glaring at his comrades.

The group seemed to not like that idea, as they started to reject; the air became heavy and the light seemed to fade "I said, Portkey's." The man growled again, his eyes glowing like embers from a blaze.

Their rejections faded, and one by one they vanished from their comrade "Good luck, Tempest." Knives whispered, before she too was gone.

Tempest stood slowly, moving himself from cover as the sky still darkened and the rain finally came down. "_So, I walk into the valley of the shadow of death._" He whispered to himself "_I shall fear no evil, fear not death._" His eyes shined upon the foes who were gearing for another attack, as his arms started to glow a bright blue and crackles were heard "_For I am the Shadow!_"

With a flash, the sound of thunder and the smell of ozone, all the foes lay dead around the valley. Their cloaks on fire, their flesh burned and their hearts stopped. "_Who are you?_" Tempest asked, a familiar sword pressed to his Adam's apple.

"I think you know." He whispered back.

Tempest's smile could be seen under his hood "I do, and you do as well." He said cryptically. "This is what happens should you fail, those you care about will be taken and killed." His voice was hard like stone "Like Fleur, who tried to stop us and make us normal again." The red eyes gleamed in the dark lighting "We're not normal Harry, the only thing that makes us not Voldemort. Is the fact we're trying to kill him and anyone that gets in our way."

Tempest shook slightly, a wisp of a black cloud exiting his body and laughing with madness "_**So just give into me! Let me fight! LET ME KILL!**_" The cloud spoke in hushed whispers of pain, anger and pleasure. That was when it flew through him, it felt like when Voldemort did it his first year.

All he felt was pain, the flashes of memories not his own as he went down towards the floor. He could see them, only for seconds but he could see them. Years passed through his eyes, years of experience and of forbidden knowledge with no holdings to him. It was only for a flash, but he knew now and could not explain.

When his eyes opened, he was back inside the dark room. He slowly pulled himself forward, looking towards Bella with a dull red eye gaze. "Thank you, Bellatrix." He whispered "I needed that."

Bella was confused, more focused on the red eyes than anything but then the curses started to fly and she had to react. Curses that he should not know, it was confusing her more at how his drug induced sleep could have made him stronger. It was a hard fight even for her, but he was enjoying it like she was and it made it all the sweeter.

In the end through, he was laying in a heap of unconsciousness. "Oh this is going to be fun….I wonder if the Black Rune will make you like this all the time?" She found herself asking as she began to look for the page.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The dark wisps faded, onto the brick steps in the late evening of a Tuesday and the man walked forward from the ally in front of him. He slowly stepped up the marble steps, the pillars and guard Goblins made himself smile. "I'm here to enter my vault." He said to the guard Goblin, who lowered his axe.

The Goblin grunted, with a steel like glare "We're closing, no one is allowed in." He grunted, then felt something pressing in his throat. It wasn't this human, no wizard could use normal magic on Goblin they were resistant on the inside.

"I suggest, if you want to keep breathing. You will." His voice was cold, and his gaze much like their own full of steel.

The Goblin coughed, his throat closing even more and his eyes began to bulge. The other Goblin turned his axe towards the human "This will not be tolerated." He growled in an even deeper voice.

The human twisted his head, almost looking confused as he did "I just want into my vault, I require something." He said with a wide eyed green gaze. "Don't make me kill you."

The Goblin guards glanced at each other, and pulled back a little bit letting the Human enter the bank. The choked Goblin grunted and took a deep breath as he sucked in air "Master will be pissed…." He grunted.

"You worry too much Oleg, I doubt they'll care. Us dying because of some Human though, I don't even want to start the lectures from our ancestors." The Other growled out, shifting in his armor "That human freaked me out."

"Yeah…you weren't really going to let him kill me right?" Oleg asked the other.

"No, No You worry too much." He grunted, waving his concerns off.

"Right…Right.."

The human walked forward in the nearly empty bank, a few people were walking around with goblins in tow as they discussed their finances or other problems. Though they seemed to be nearly finished, he glanced down at his watch '_8:51_' he knew the bank closed at 9 but he'd be gone by then hopefully.

He stood in front of the main desk, the same desk that towered over his small eleven year form and gave him nightmares for a few days. Now it wasn't so tall and even made him smile.

"We're closed." The Goblin grunted, not even looking up from his papers.

"I have nine minutes." Can the Human's reply.

"Humans…why bother.." The Goblin growled "What do you want?"

"To enter my vault."

"Which one would that be?"

The human split a grin "127."

The Goblin raised a brow "I'm sorry?" He couldn't have heard that right, only the Potter family had entered that vault to his knowledge.

"127, the Peverell family vault. I need something in there." The human said once more.

"Do you have your key?"

"No."

"Then I can't help you." The Goblin said with a smile.

The Human growled, the green eyes started to shift red "My name is Harrison James Potter, I am the heir of that vault and because I am in the Tri-Wizard tournament which is only for licensed adults I am thus accounted by one." His voice was cold and harsh.

The Goblin nearly spit out his fungi tea, his left hand clutching onto the worn light wood of the desk. "Wh-What!?" He barked out, with a wide eye glaze.

"I will not repeat myself."

The Goblin shook his head, rubbing his brow "I…I need Yaz, get me Yaz damn it!" He barked at the Goblin next to him. "You, follow me." He snarled, glaring at the human before him.

Harry followed the Goblin calmly, hands behind his back and a carefree expression on his face; though his eyes burned holes into any who looked at him. It was a short journey down some hall when he glanced to the left he saw names, _Malfoy, Silver, Goyle, McGonagall, Harper, __**Potter**_.

The door to the Potter office was of an amber looking wood, with golden metal gleaming on the handle and plate; _The Ancient and Resilient House of Potter: Family Accountant Genlock The Crank._

Harry bypassed the Goblin in front of him and opened the door to the office without knocking "Gods damn it! How many times have I told you lot t-" The Older Goblin started with a voice full of venom, though he paused when he looked down at the teen. "Harrison, never thought I'd see the day. Took you five years." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Harry replied, taking a seat in front of the Goblins desk.

Genlock rubbed his silver brow, reaching into his desk and taking out a large glass bottle with a foul green looking liquid.

The Goblin who lead him here coughed quietly, looking at the Account Manager "Sir, Liquor is forbidden, remember?" And then he ducked the knife that was thrown at him.

"This is my gods damn office, if I need a drink to talk to the only heir of the House I have been tasked with. Then you can bitch to Yaz, you little Bont'a." Genlock shouted, taking a draught straight from the bottle and then pouring him a glass to the top "What the Raish, are you still doing here! Get the hell out of my Office!" Another dagger was thrown.

The Goblin quickly ran out of the room, closing the door with enough to time so the silver dagger was shinning in the amber wood. "Raishing Bont'a." He growled, peering down at the teen who was interested; based on his expression.

"Can we begin?" Harry asked with a brow raised, arms crossed and glasses down a bit.

"Of course. Now then to your first question, I sent you a request to sit with me when you turned ten. Now normally it is the parent's duty to the heir to teach them how to manage an account, being yours are dead, that won't do." Genlock explained, pulling out a thick file from the desk and slamming it on the large wooden surface.

"The Potter's are ancient, extremely ancient." Genlock started, drinking again "The records are vague on a time frame, but the Potter house can track the line straight through the Founders Era and then out of the A.D. This is when things don't get muddy, they disappear."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply put we know the Potters fought against the invading Romans and against the Goblin Hert The Giant." Genlock explained, tapping the first page of the file "Other than that we have two names, Flemeth and Eadweard Potter. Flemeth was a witch, it is suspected that she was the founding Potter and Eadweard is her son, who fought against them both."

Genlock held up a photo of a stone, on the stone it showed two forces; one human with snake-like black hair and blazing red eyes, while the other was smaller and a frosted blue. Around it was written in some ancient language he couldn't read, much less guess.

"This is found in our own city's deep vault, where our ancestors recorded the history of their people."

"What makes you think this is a Potter?"

Genlock smirked, knocking out the rest of his drink "Potter's have always had deep black hair, it is a genetic commonality." He held up another picture, the stone painting on this one towered over the other picture; the woman had similar black hair but silver eyes dressed in leather like outfit "This is Flemeth, she had power that over exceeded her son but she didn't fight."

Harry raised a brow, looking the picture over "Why wouldn't she fight? If she was stronger than her son, why risk losing?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.

"There are no actual accounts, but it is believed she wanted her son to perform the task." Genlock set his glass down, shifting through a few more files. "What little we can translate, say that Madam Potter while powerful had health issues and wanted her son to fight."

"Did it ever say what she had?" He interrupted.

Genlock shrugged "We're not sure, but based on the picture it had something to do with her blood." He gestured to the picture in question, showing thin black lines going across her pale skin into her eyes.

"What families were the Potter's close to?" He asked after a moment of thought.

"The Black and Peverell family were close to the Potter's once upon a time, but when the Potter put their banner of war down it strained the Black relations to a breaking point." The Goblin sighed, lighting a cigar and taking a deep puff "The Peverell however remained very close to the Potter, which is until the line was cut off by deception and the family died off."

"Any other outstanding history?"

Genlock nodded "We have records that a Harold and Gwenllian Potter, were personal friends of the Founding members of Hogwarts and that their daughter Diana Potter married into the Slytherin house. Fredric Potter fought in the Goblin war of 1374, died fighting against a horde with John Longbottom. Then there was the joining of the Peverell House, much of that is shrouded truthfully we have Lolanthe and Hardwin who were survivors of a terrible Pox epidemic in their generation." He flipped through a few more files "We have you of course, the Boy-Who-Lived and other than a few inventors, warriors or politicians that's all we know."

"There seems to be a lot of warriors in the Potter house, is that normal?"

"More or less, Potter normally turn to Dragon Hunting to pass the time and test themselves." Genlock yawned, glancing at his watch "The Bank closed, you need to leave."

"No without the contents of that vault." Harry stood up growling.

"And I already have it, Mr. Potter." A new voice said, smoother than silk.

Harry turned to see another Goblin, though where most were short and stout, this one seemed to taller and thinner than the rest of them. The Goblin had short hair, that was either light black or dark brown, and a sickening set of sharp white teeth. In his hands was a simple wooden box, silver wrapped around the corners and a skull latch held the box shut.

"This is what you wished correct Mr. Potter? A way to contact the Peverell Family spirit?"

Harry nodded, standing up and walking over to the Goblin "Yes, thank you." He said calmly, holding his hands out for the box. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Yaz Ranock. I'm the Bank's Head Manager." The Goblin placed the box in his hands "I'm always happy to assist my clients, though Mr. Potter I say you have over stayed your welcome. We would be more than willing to help you more, tomorrow."

Harry bowed his head "Thank you once more, I apologize for my intrusion." He looked over at his account manager "We'll go over the finances at a later date, just keep doing what you're doing." With that he walk around the Bank Manager, only to hear him and Genlock speaking in Goblin.

Looking down at the box in his hands made him smile, the top of it had a ghostly painted Threstal on it.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"I have a question, Mon Amour." Her light voice danced through his left ear, her slender body sliding up against his as he rested in a comfortable couch. Her fragrance assaulted his senses, filling him with a smell that could only be described as her own perfect scent.

He could feel her hand lightly dancing along his chest, her lips ever so close to his ear to hear her every breath and whisper. Harry slowly slid his hand down from her shoulder, to her lower back barely touching the exposed skin from her ridding shirt.

Harry grinned at her, his eyes still closed and far more comfortable than he'd been a minute ago "And I have answers, Mon Coeur." He whispered, placing his lips upon her exposed neck as her hand still trailed his chest.

"Where 'ave you been all night?" She whispered up to him, still hugging herself close to him "I looked all over for you."

"I wasn't in the castle." He answered simply, finally opening his eyes and looking back into her own.

Fleur raised a brow a him, her face a mix of confusion and what looked to be a form of hurt "Oh? Where were you then?" She asked, her voice was solid and he knew better than lie to her.

Harry smiled at her, placing his lips along her knuckles after taking her hand with his free one "I first stopped at Gringotts, I required something from my family." With his eyes, he lead her to the simple box. "Then I went to the Shrieking Shack and summoned the Peverell family specter."

Her light delicate eyebrows went into her hair line, she leaned back using his hand for a little bit of support as she glared lightly at him "What did it say?"

Fleur's simple question, caused his face to harden and his eyes glared not at her but simply out at the world behind her "It wasn't pleased with me." He growled, anger clear in his form and expressions.

"Explain, S'il vous plait."

XX~XX~XX~XX

The room was dark, the curtains were drawn and a simple table was placed in the center of the space. Everything around it was pushed back, he spent what felt like hours looking for what lay on the worn wood. It was a dust like skull, white and cracked but its shape was obviously not human but more that of a horse.

Black candles burned a purple like flame, surrounding the skull and a silver bowl rested in front of it like an offering. Inside of the bowl was a mixture of herbs, bones and drops of blood; he did exactly as the box had said.

Amaryllis dust, Cypress seeds, Honeysuckle leaves, and black rose thorns had been mixed delicately with the ground horn of a white ram, the wing bones of a crow and the claws of a black cat. The final ingredient was the blood of the son, the life of the family and ties that bind one to another.

He said near the offering bowl, his eyes closed as he waited speaking out in a drawn voice "_I Harrison James Potter, keeper of House Peverell summon its spirit heed my call and obey my command._" He whispered, lighting the bowl into a purple like blaze.

Within moments the sounds of hooves clattered the flagstone, shadows danced in the corners of his vision; but always remained out of focus. Until a laughing taunting voice was heard "_You command me? I answer purely out of respect, though that is slowly dwindling Harry._" As he looked for the voice, it was suddenly in his face the specter like snout of the horse.

Only the first half of its body seemed to be pulled into this word, enough of it to see the beginnings of its great wings. The white eyes trailed his movement, almost like looking into death itself.

"I summoned you, because I need the power you have."

The specter laughed, it wasn't one of humor however this was a cold, haunting and insulting laughter. "_Harry, Harry….I only offer power to those who dissever it, and normally only to those who are Peverell in nature….with that thing though, you are only family through blood and nothing more._"

"What thing? The rune?"

"_It insults me more, knowing that you are ignorant of what plagues you but as I said I only help the deserving. Harrison James Potter, you are not worthy of the Peverell line so I offer you this alone: Death isn't the ending._"

Without another word, the ritual fires vanished and the haze with it as the sound of hooves disappeared into the void. The silence lasted for no more than three seconds before the Potter heir grabbed the horse like skull and threw it into the wall

Screaming out his rage.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello: How is everyone doing on this fantastic Friday day? So there is the newest update of this story, this one filling in a few of the gaps I created a little while ago and setting up the setting for the next few chapters. However, the next one will be the Third or Four tasks and Harry will face off against those like him.**_

_**Shadow: This will always be a Fleur/Harry story, but like any relationship they might go through a few hiccups. About the Black rune, just wait for it because it will be grand.**_

_**Area: It's actually funny, he does understand emotions but most of what he is putting out there is simulated he feels very little at the moment because of the Rune on his chest.**_

_**Ymere: You needn't offer any explanation, I knew when I first went this route that I would lose some of my fans. I understand completely if you don't want to read through the darkness, and if you choose to leave I only thank you for sticking with me this far.**_

_**To everyone else, I would also like to thank you staying with me to here. It has certainly been a bit of a ride eh? And Fourth year isn't even close to being over yet. I recall someone asking if this was to be a series and the answer is a simple yes. I plan on doing three or four Acts to the Firebird.**_

_**So have a fantastic day everyone! ~ Demon.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Break The Wall

'Insanity is relative, it depends on who has who locked in what cage.'~ Ray Bradbury

Fleur's eyes were wide with interest, the more Harry spun his tale the angrier he got and soon he was pacing snarling about how the Thestral didn't know what it was talking about. She watched with an amused smile, he was kind of cute when he was angry, his lips curled a little, his eyes covered by his wireframes and hair almost obscuring them.

"But the craziest thing, it said something was worse than this rune!" He growled pointing to his chest, his dark grey button up was wide open; something she found extremely attractive for him. Harry's light skin, and fairly toned body from not only his time with his new relatives but a new workout regimen. The Black rune danced over his heart, spinning like an angry clock, it corrupted the veins near it turning them black as well.

Fleur frowned at the sight, he had scars yes, she had seen them when he wasn't paying attention, could feel them when her hand spread along his chest. "Are you sure that, Gamma, did that right?" She asked, knowing that the walls had ears and if they were talking about Bellatrix Black, they could get in serious trouble.

Harry stopped pacing, looking down at the rune a little then shrugged "I'm sure she knew what she's doing, spent days looking at the time before talking to me about it." He said running his fingers over the symbol.

Fleur wasn't impressed with that answer, she knew that any experienced Wizard could make mistakes with any type of magic and all it would take is a small one to put the screws on a rune like that. Harry had explained it as something that would seal his emotions but it doesn't, if anything he's more ruthless and cunning than ever before; she was afraid for him.

Harry tilted his head a little, walking over to her and cupping both her cheeks "Hey, turn that frown upside down eh? I can't have my best girl all gloomy, you pick me up after all." He whispered, kissing her nose and looking into her eyes.

She didn't like what she saw, his eyes were full of something, it could be pain or hate but she couldn't tell. She could tell that she didn't like it, it wasn't her Harry, the Harry that spun her at the ball or had taken such strides in overcoming a Dragon. This Harry was twisted by HER, had been broken by HER and it made her blood burn.

"It's hard to be happy, when we have the third task in the morning." Fleur said with a sharp tone, in each of the events Harry had gotten stronger but at the cost of something. The Dragon was the start of his Elemental training, this left him often spitting up blood. The Lake was the second time that Harry had frightened her, this time his power was unquestionable but the cost of most his emotions left her struggling to breathe.

Harry waved her off, leaning back in the chair "We don't even know what it's about, they just told us all to dress in the boxes that they gave us. They're rather tight gear like when we fought the dragon." His voice was a rather void.

"I see." Fleur spoke leaning on him "What do you think will happen?"

"Honestly I really don't care."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Morning." Harry said airily wearing his red and black battle gear as he took to calling it. He sat down between Hermione, and Daphne, across from Mindy and Fleur all at the Ravenclaw table "Pass the eggs."

Fleur raised a brow at his state of dress, he altered the robes to his liking. The sleeves were supposed to be long, his were cut off at the shoulder; showing his tightly wrapped arms. He worn ratty torn jeans, with holes in each of the knees with smaller holes every which way. The look was complemented by boots, a leather belt and knee guards.

Her robes were white and purple, and largely the same to his "Good Morning, Arry." She spoke softly, with a smile across her face.

"_How did you sleep Harry_?" Mindy asked across from him, she was picking at her eggs with a look of distaste. She'd been dating around again, as Fleur had told him was fairly common with her and she struck out on someone.

"Well." He replied simply, placing a few items on his tray and starting to slow eat without much enthusiasm.

Hermione raised a brow at this, normally before something this big she'd have to force it down his throat or bribe him to even eat a little toast. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked with a hint of worry.

Harry glanced up from his bacon pieces "I am." He answered before turning back to his hotcakes. He didn't even look up as Hedwig landed on his shoulder, placing a paper roll into his lap then clicking into his ear. "Good girl." He spoke calmly, petting her under feathers.

Hedwig barked once, clicked and then took off, her job done; not without snagging a slice of bacon from his plate. Harry glared at the bird, before taking the paper roll from his lap and looking it over a small smile spreading over his face "Brilliant." He whispered, tucking it into his bag and then finishing his meal.

Daphne raised a brow, flicking her lighter a few times to distract herself "Alright, I'm out, I want to see how Tracy is doing." She spoke with a smirk, turning and walking off after standing up.

Harry shrugged, pushing his plate forward and then downing the goblet of juice "I'm done, I'm going to go warm up. Want to join me?" He asked Fleur, holding his hand out to her with questioning eyes.

Fleur shook her head a small smile on her face "Non, Merci. I 'ave not finished." She explained, pointing to her eggs.

"Suit yourself." His words weren't hostile but his tone cold, without another word or a fond farewell he turned and walked out of the hall.

Fleur frowned, her lips pouting and eyes glaring at his back "E is in a bad mood." She snapped without looking at the other women.

Mindy shrugged, with a sigh "_You have to admit, he isn't the same boy we first met a few months ago_." She whispered to her, playing lightly with the fork in her right hand.

"That's what worries me." She explained, a small glare still across her face as she started to cool down. Veela ran hot, it was how they always were and she knew that, it was why in certain situations she'd strike first. Harry though, he was her counter as a Water type but he wasn't being cool headed of late he was being more and more aggressive. He had his moments, where he was fairly docile but most of the time, he was harsh and cold.

Fleur frowned at the thoughts that started to build in her mind.

XX~XX~XX~XX

They had turned the Dragon Ring into something new, not exactly building it up but building it out and with large walls breaking it apart into four corners. It was now a large dark stone circle with a cross going straight in the middle, with small chalk circles in the center of each. Unlike the First task, they weren't going one at a time but all at once.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the people behind him, they were all roaring with cheers and celebrations. The Puffs were up in arms with their banners, all of them supporting Diggory with bright Black or Yellow colors. He could hear the foreign students shouting and cheering their own champions on, everyone though had stopped cheering for the Last Potter.

Within the first handful of days, everyone had noticed a difference in character with him, and everyone after his action in potions had largely left him alone. His sharp keen eyes looked around the ring for the only people he could trust, near Dumbledore was Andie and Padfoot. In a mix of Ravenclaw and French, he could see the rest of his friends.

There was no instructions given to them ahead of time, no words of wisdom from Dumbledore not even Bagman had come down to speak with him. It didn't put him on edge, it made him grin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Bagman finally shouted after several moments, everyone had been cheering and roaring for minutes. Viktor seemed to take in the crowd, roaring like a great bear within his soul and smiling at everyone; though his eyes drifted towards a certain brunette. Fleur did simple smiles, polite curtsies and waves that a woman like her did with the utmost grace. Cedric was waving awkwardly, laughing at the signs and largely trying to unwind the stress that Bagman could see in the boy. Potter though, he hadn't moved a single inch, his green eyes merely looked around the stage; he didn't acknowledge anyone or anything.

"It is my honor." He continued after a moment "To present you with the Third Task!" He paused for the roar of cheers "In the last tasks we have tested the Champions in many ways, we have tested their resolve, their strength, their intelligence and their ability to overcome the impossible. At the moment, we have Number 4-Harry Potter in the lead!" There wasn't much cheering or applause, more people were booing the Potter heir "Tied for Second and Third, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum!" There wasn't anything but cheers this time, he could barely hear himself "Finally in Fourth, the lovely Fleur Delacour!"

Harry didn't need to know much to know where Fleur was, she radiated heat and fire when she was angry. He could feel it coming from his direct left.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a task unlike all other." Bagman spoke softly, lulling the crowd "This is a task of self and talent, the Champions were chosen by the Goblet of Fire! And we intend to give them a reason to prove themselves!" He shouted now, the crowd growing wild with anticipation. "They will battle their own Peers! We have selected four members of each level the Champions are at! Four members ready to prove themselves!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Third Task Begin!"

Harry frowned, glancing towards the door nearest to him as it opened, he could hear the announcer shouting out those they would be fighting and could feel the blood pumping into his ears at the sound of his first opponent "Ronald Weasley!"

Ron, he hadn't spoken to Ron in weeks, months and now he wanted to face him down on the field of battle. The Field where he was the master, where everything would fall into place, he had earned that right after defeating so many, he was the Lord of it. Ron hadn't changed much in the last few months, if anything Harry could see a thin line of anger across his face that wasn't going away.

"Harry." Ron said holding his wand out, getting into a dueling stance.

"Ronald, may I inquire as to how you thought this was a good idea?" Harry asked in the simplest of voices.

Ron smirked "Like I said at the beginning Harry, Fame and Glory." He said before glaring once more.

Harry didn't look interested in the fight, in fact he was looking around the ring for someone and then he found them "Ginevra, I suggest you tell your older brother to stand down before he hurts himself." He spoke calmly, hands behind his back.

Ginny flushed red at the attention she was now receiving but then glared at her brother, while it wasn't uncommon knowledge she did still have a crush on the BWL. "Ron this isn't a good idea!" She warned him, knowing it wasn't going to work.

"Keep my sister out of it!" Ron snarled and threw a spell at Harry.

It connected, slicing right into his shoulder blade and blood began to pour from the wound "Oh were we starting? I hadn't noticed." He spoke offhandedly, ignoring the wound on his left. He started to walk towards his former friend.

Ron continued to throw hexes and jinxes, most of them went a little wide or Harry would move an inch or two to avoid it; slowly. Soon Harry wasn't more than three feet in front of him, he would not be able to dodge now and Ron sent a blasting hex at him.

Harry flicked his wand at the spell and it crashed right over his shield, now he was barely a foot away and then he struck. His wand in his free hand as he grabbed Ron's wrist, snapping it with a sudden movement "I have no interest in fighting you, I would like a challenge." He spoke in a voice void of everything and eyes that bore down into his very soul.

Ron started to whimper as he looked at his right wrist, it was clearly snapped out of place and he was trying hard not to cry in pain. That was before Harry took the wrist and started to pressure him towards the floor, now he did cry out.

"Submit." Harry spoke the word in a hiss "Or I'll break the other."

Ron looked terrified and knew that Harry would keep the promise "I surrender!" He shouted, then was thrown back harshly into the ground. He started to cradle his broken wrist, tears leaking now from his eyes.

"I warned you." Harry spoke simply, his eyes looking hard and like rubies before he turned and walked off. "Pitiful."

XX~XX~XX~XX

After Ron, Harry had to fight Terry Boot, who had started the rumors that he was the Heir of Slytherin, which he was, but still it caused him nothing but trouble during that entire year and then everyone seemed to forget it. He beat Terry in the duel, using better magical talent and stronger wards than him.

He was surprised to see Daphne standing across from him after he had beaten Ron and Terry, it wasn't something that expected her to do. When questioned about it, she calmly explained that her family could receive a little bit better treatment from both sides so long as she did this; so he played with her for a time.

It logically made sense to him, she didn't have to beat him nor had she said she wanted to, she wanted the attention for her family. As a Slytherin he understood that statement, using everything and anything to your advantage; he was a Slytherin right?

Daphne was extremely more advanced than she let on, she knew her stuff and knew it well. In fact he had to resort to some of his Parsel Magic to beat her without getting truly serious; after the stone snake had coiled around her she relented.

"It is now down to the last round!" Bagman shouted "Potter has beaten all of his opponents with ease, proving that he though underage truly belongs here!" This was met with a roar of the crowd, they seemed to like him again. "Viktor was knocked out of the race last round, Ursa Gilion beat him though they were both heavily wounded!" Boos rang out through the crowd "Fleur and Cedric are still in the race, firmly behind Potter! Can they all survive their final fight!?"

Harry wasn't interest in who the others were fighting, he knew that Fleur had what it took to face her friends and allies; as they had ridiculed and tormented her all her life. His ears perked up when he heard the final name "Draco Malfoy!"

Said blond teen walked into the stage, giving simple waves and a small boy "Well Potter, I have to admit I hoped you be bloodier." He drawled.

Harry glanced his robes over, the cut on his left arm from Ron was still bleeding a little, Terry got lucky with a fire hex and burned his chest, making part of the robe fall off in a burning heap. Daphne was the cause of most the new small cuts and bruises along his body.

"Is that so?" Harry tilted his head, looking up to the crowd "Crabb! Goyle! Get your lard asses down here, and make this a fair fight!" He shouted for the first time, he looked like he was about to enjoy himself.

"What is this!? Potter requests more than Malfoy to face him!" Bagman shouted, the crowd roaring behind him "Should we give them to him!?" The crowd roared even more "Be careful what you wish for Mr. Potter, would Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabb please join Mr. Malfoy in the ring! Unless they do not wish to!"

Harry didn't have to wait more than a few moments before the two gorillas walked up to their puppet master. The three of them whispered for a moment, then started to throw curses at him, and they were connecting. The three attackers sent the Potter Heir, flying backwards after they sliced, burned and frosted him.

"What's wrong Potty! Scared!?"

Harry lay on the ground, not moving for a few moments before slowly raising his head "Nah just gauging you." He explained before rolling backward and onto his feet. "Keep up?"

Draco raised a brow at the word, before volleys of curses were sent right back at them. It took all of their combined shields to hold up against the assault, when the dust had settled Harry was standing a few feet away with his glowing red eyes.

Harry slowly brought his free hand to his mouth, he opened it wide and it dislodged like a snake's mouth would. Slowly a silver snake was brought out from his mouth, then he wrapped his fingers around the leather bound handle, dragging it from his throat and into the viewing world. The blade was as beautiful, as it was deadly 'The Last Dance'

"What's this! The tables have turned as Potter seemed to have conjured a sword!"

Harry didn't exactly conjure the blade, he had Bella create a rune in the back of his throat to store the sword. It was Slytherin's idea, in fact it was where he stored the blade originally it took the enemies by surprise that the snake had a fang.

With a strong blasting curse, he destroyed their shields and entered them in hand to hand. Goyle tried to swipe left, which Harry avoided then sent a low kick and blast at his face; he was sent flying with blood. Crabb roared as his friend was blown away, grappling Harry from behind but then started to shake when they connected; he went down in a seizure fit.

Now it was just Harry and Malfoy, he recalled something about Malfoy that he too was a swordsman, with a flick of his wand, he turned a rather large stone into a blade. With his foot, he tossed it to Malfoy. "Let us see who is better, Lucius." He hissed, eyes narrowing.

Malfoy raised a brow, looking to sword over for a moment and then taking a stance, his wand still held firmly in his free hand "You really are going blind aren't you?" He snarled, before parrying a blow.

The two locked blades for several minutes, Potter just playing with him really, a second passed as Harry deflected a blow with his blade then drove it right into Malfoy's shoulder. The blond screamed in pain, and was swept of his feet by a low kick to the knee. "This is going to hurt." He warned, a smile across his features.

Harry didn't lie, another few moments passed before Malfoy was thrashing in pain screaming for mercy. The venom that the blade had been forged with, infected the pierced flesh. Harry placed a small black vial in Malfoy's hand "Don't break it, it'll save your life." He almost started to laugh, before he walked away.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Sirius looked disconcerted, whining every now and then as Harry was struck then he'd return it back almost tenfold. In fact the way that he was throwing the curses was very similar to someone he'd seen fight several years ago, but he wasn't sure how Harry would know that; he was one.

Andie scratched him behind the ear "He's alright, sticking largely to base magic and curses. He used Lightning against that idiot that tried to grapple him, he should be fine though." She soothed him, trying to keep him under control.

"Hey, why do you have a dog here?" A man above her growled, holding his nose as the fighting had come to an end, they were tallying the pointing now.

Andie glanced up, when Sirius was out in public like this she'd enchant her eyes to appear glassy and grey "My ward is fighting down there, I am making sure he'll be alright and Padfoot is my seeing eye dog." She explained offhandedly. "Is that a problem?"

The man shook his head, but then thought about that for a second "No, sorry Ma'am."

Sirius barked once, then whined as the judges had come up with a verdict.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Bagman didn't look happy, in fact he looked torn "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a new turn! Potter, Delacour and Diggory have faced their peers and proved their worth, they are truly on the first steps of becoming duelists! So now to prove how close they are! We are calling the Professors of these students to duel them!"

Harry then widened his eyes with excitement, the others had been easy to deal with and Malfoy hadn't really left much of any effect when everything was said and done. His face split into an even wide grin when he heard that 'Severus Snape' would be his opposition. How he had waited for this day, ever since he felt betrayed by the man, who now lived at Albus' beck and call.

He was going to spare Lily, he was, but that little witch had to intervene and now he was, well he was the predator and prey all rolled in one.

The Potions Master showed himself after several moments "Severus, Severus, Severus." Harry tisked walking a little closer with a smile still on his features "What am I to do with you? You know I don't take kindly to betrayal."

Snape raised a brow, his face a mask of indifference but Harry could see the confusion in his eyes.

"You don't recognize me Severus? I'm hurt, the years might not have been exactly as kind as I have wanted them to be. Alas here I stand, ready to punish you for your betrayal." Harry shook his head, then snapped a curse at him, one that was far beyond his years.

Severus jumped back, eyes wide with more confusion as Harry continued his assault. The way he moved, the way he had slowly started to talk and the cold look in his green or red eyes. It couldn't be, it was impossible, this boy couldn't be channeling him, Lily wouldn't stand for it.

Harry grinned more, a twisted sort of grin that certain people knew very well. He stopped charging, whispering words in a language few could read or interpret and even few could speak. Suddenly, the ground and walls around him started to turn into serpents; hissing and showing their fangs.

Severus' eyes widened at the Parsel Magic and jumped backward, he saw him use it on Greengrass but he never thought he'd have this up his sleeve. With a flick and twirl, he transformed the ground back into solid rock, when his boots connected, he attacked.

Harry blocked him blow for blow, either with magical shields or summoned objects "Please Severus, you'd have thought the last thirteen years would have made you at least on my level." He snarled, twisting his face away from a purple curse "I like this face you know!"

"Potter enough games, I don't know how you're doing this or channeling him but you must stop this!" Snape barked his tone much like it would be in potions.

"We are not in your little class Severus, and if we were, then I'd be the Professor wouldn't I? How much about the Dark Arts did I teach you? All the Rituals?" He taunted, tossing more curses at the man "The Mark?"

Severus' eyes widened, pain flaring from his forearm at the mention of it "Silence!" He threw his more violent curses, the ring now taking serious damage and the spells nearly blowing holes in the wards that were protecting the audience.

"Enough, I've grown tired of this game Severus." Potter yawned, twisting his wand into the sky and creating a cloud. Lightning and heavy rain threatened to being to pour down. "Tell me Severus, have I ever shown this to you?" He asked, looking at the slowly beaten back man.

Severus was fuming, Potter had channeled him perfectly and the magic was Nature based it was something that he had done in the start of the war. Then he had the gall to ask that question, the question they both knew the answer to "I submit, you have me bested." Severus growled out, tucking his wand away.

Harry grinned even more, before pressing his thumb to his wrist and keeping eye contact. Severus growled in pain, slowly it brought him down to his knees and then he bowed his head "You have Potter to thank for how merciful I am Severus, do not forget this." With that Harry turned and walked away; the weight now removed from the man.

Harry's ears could pick up something, something that sounded so haunting "_Lily what happened to your boy?_" Severus' words connected with him, making him twist into a smile, nothing happened to him, he was finally free.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Fleur was tired, no she was completely exhausted and was in fact lucky to have outsmarted her Professor with a sinkhole. Her peers weren't any less of a challenge, Headmistress must not of been aware of who was truly in this. One had been her friend, the rest her direct enemies and ones prone to violence at her at that.

So when she was told to wait for a moment, it confused her, there had to be no one else, what were they going to make her fight Dumbledore now?

"This is quite interesting Ladies and Gentlemen, Cedric Diggory could not handle the raw experience that Alastor Moody had to offer while the others faced their Professors and remained on top. They have shown that they have experience and talent beyond the others, so now we have one more test for them!"

Fleur's face paled, as the wall to her right was destroyed by a spell and then her eyes went wide at the look that Harry had; he looked completely lost. His hair was wild and coated in dirt or his own blood, cuts and bruises covered his body and a nasty burn marked his chest.

Harry cocked his head to the side to look at her, she could feel his eyes looking her up and down, trying to find something on her or from her. Whatever it was, it didn't slow her heartbeat.

"Fleur Delacour and Harry Potter have placed for first! This is unacceptable, so we have come to the agreement that the two of them shall duel!"

Fleur watched as Harry's eyes widened for a moment, she saw green flash in his deep blood like eyes, they happened after his training, she missed the bright green that he normally had, she missed her Harry.

Fleur drew her wand as Harry drew his, she watch with a worrying expression as he started to move "No hard feeling Mon Amour." He whispered before throwing a blasting curse at her.

Fleur threw a shield up, her eyes wide with horror that he would do something like that, he had been so protective of her lately that it struck her oddly. "Arry!" She cried, blocking another volley "I won't fight you!"

"Then my victory is assured! Just surrender!" He started to laugh, his eyes wide with a crazed expression.

Fleur shook her head, this wasn't her Harry and she might not get another chance like this "I won't you'll just have to make me!" She shouted to back to him, then ducked a stunner.

"Don't make me do this!" His voice had changed, gone was the emotionless man that plagued her nightmares. That was the voice of someone that existed in her dreams.

"Arry!"

The smoke and dust that had been kicked up by Harry's assault largely blocked his form making dodging the attacks that much harder. She froze when her back collided with the wall, she had nowhere else to run to, she try to roll to the side but Harry would corner her eventually. "Sorry, but Harry has check out!" Emotionless again.

Something blew through the smoke, when it pierced the thin veil she saw it was a fist, a fist wrapped in bloodied cotton wrapping; Harry. At the last second though something shifted in his balance, making him go wide and connecting to the wall behind her.

She watched with wide eyes, as Harry was crying, she glanced to the fist and it was broken, bleeding from the force of it. "I can't…." He whispered, his tone was soft but not directed to her, he was talking to himself.

"You can't stop me." The Harsh tone had returned. "Potter."

"Watch me." Harry whispered, slowly pulling the fist from the wall and driving it into his gut "I might only have enough for the arm, but I'll take you out! You won't harm her!" He started to shout, driving his fist more and more into his own stomach.

Harry stumbled backwards, his red eyes glowing with rage as the other arm tried to stop the assault that was happening on his own body. "Like I said you can't stop me!" The other voice roared out, slapping the hand away.

Harry looked at her, throwing a spell at her but at the last moment it went wide as did all the others. "Enough of this!" His voice was hissing, red eyes nearly glowing with rage.

Harry looked back up at Fleur, his face twisting into a smile "I have more to lose." He whispered, bright green starting to spread through his right eye.

"I'll destroy it all, everything."

"You won't."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, because I won't let you."

Harry started to scream as he fought against himself, the crowd was silent as they watched the insane looking boy who was talking to himself deal blow after blow to himself. He cried out in pain as he twisted his weight on his ankle, snapping it and sending him to the cold hard ground.

"I win. I'll always win against you." Harry whispered, tears leaking down his face and he slowly brought a hand to his burned chest "I never want your help again, Tom."

"What do you think you're doing! This won't stop me! I'll come back and kill everyone! You let me in! LET ME KILL!" He howled through pale lips, flakes of red started to fade into green.

Harry dug his fingers into the rune, twisting it as hard as he could in his weakened state, with a final scream. He went limp, his chest barely rising and falling as his body slowly started to regain all the color that he was repressing. Slowly the magic around his body fell away, and for the first time, she could see the scars.

Without another word, she walked away from her spot on the wall, it wasn't her fight but something that Harry had to work out himself. She wondered who this Tom was, that he whispered and thought better of it. She transfigured a cloak from his tattered shirt and did her best to cover him, as the medical team started to rush towards them. Bagman's words rang hollow for her, they rang out like she had won something, but in fact she might have lost everything.

"Fleur Delacour is the winner of the Third Task."

No one cheered, no one wanted to.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello my avid fans, the Third Task is finally at a close and with it the Sun is starting to rise again but has the night done complete damage to this young Potter's soul? As some of you have guessed yourselves or from the small hints I dropped, Harry might not of been him and now you know why. I can tell you that Riddle and Harry will remain on different sides of the coin, not just one face.**_

_**I was actually really impressed that so many people guessed this stuff, really you guys are great. Thanks for keeping up with my madness guys, I'll see you for the next update: Help. **_


End file.
